If There Were Two
by Momo Shiro-chan
Summary: Basic theme of the manga and anime. Ichigo and her sister Nashi now start they're journey in finding the mew mews and saving the planet from the aliens! What's to happen if the one who pines for Nashi is also her enemy? Find out here!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Anyways, I've decided to make a little side story since sometimes I can get bored and I've come up with the idea that I'll work on one story sometime and another at a different time. This way I can't get too bored when I'm working (LOL). So, this story will be like in the anime and the manga so it's going to be mixed up a little bit.

_**Chapter One**_

Ichigo had just asked out her long-time crush, Masaya Aoyama. She's extremely happy that he said yes. "I finally did it! I asked him out!"

"Who'd you ask out?" Ichigo turned her head and saw her smart-yet-dense sister.

This is Nashi Momomiya. She's the exact age as Ichigo and is her identical twin. They share a lot of things, even the same eye color. But they do have they're differences. Nashi is really smart so she was able to skip a couple grades and is two grades ahead of Ichigo, her sport status isn't that good though. She has sandy-blonde hair, about Ichigo's length, and always wears it in a pony tail, tied back with a green ribbon. She and Ichigo are also the same height. She always wanted to become a model but has a fear of making a fool of herself in front of really important people. She's also a talented artist, so it you give her some paint and a brush she'll have a masterpiece in an hour or so. She also had a talent with the piano and singing. Nashi is also a little dependent though. Even though they're the same age, she's younger by nine months and kind of acts a little childish sometimes. She can't really think for herself that much either, she usually has Ichigo make most of her decisions sometimes. Nashi was coming from her art class, once more leaving the teacher with tears of joy when she saw Ichigo.

"Well, you remember that boy I told you about? The one I've had a crush on for the longest time?" Ichigo said. Nashi nodded. "I asked to go to the Endangered Species Exhibit this weekend." Nashi took Ichigo's hands in her own.

"I'm so happy for you Ichigo-chan! I'm so envious too." Nashi has always been to shy to talk to boys. She could never have the guts to asked someone out. "Wait, I'm going to the exhibit this weekend too. I was going for an extra credit project in my biology class."

"Like you need it. You're grades are through the roof Nashi-chan." Ichigo stated.

"Yea but, you know..." She looked at her watch. "I got to get going. Music class next. Bye!" Nashi waved as she made her way for the door.

_Sunday..._

The day of the date had finally come! Ichigo and Nashi arrived at the train station together.

"Show time Ichigo-chan. Good luck!" Nashi gave her a thumbs up and walked away from her. She walked passed Masaya and toward the train. Ichigo walked up to Masaya.

"Momomiya-san, you made it." Masaya gave her one of his heart-melting smiles.

"Um... I-I'm sorry to k-keep you waiting." Ichigo stuttered.

"Actually, I just got here." Masaya said. He took her hand and they walked into the station. As they walked onto the train, Ichigo saw Nashi on the other side of the car reading a book. It looked like a book on outer space or something. _What is she reading?_ Ichigo thought to herself. She looked up at Masaya then looked away in embarrassment. Nashi looked up from her book and saw Ichigo look up then away. She was no love doctor but she knew that Ichigo could possibly talk to him a little.

"Well, it really is none of my business anyways." She said out loud.

As they reached their destination, Nashi got the sudden urge to follow Ichigo to see if she could learn anything from her date with Masaya. "I won't call it stalking, I'll say it's info gathering for date ideas." As they reached the museum, she had to be careful to make sure Ichigo didn't think she was following her. Ichigo turned her head and Nashi quickly hid behind someone.

"What's wrong Momomiya-san?" Ichigo looked back at Masaya and smiled.

"Nothing." They continued through the exhibit. Nashi sighed in relief.

"That was a close call." She said wiping some sweat from her forehead. She had just remembered that she was suppose to collect information for her project. She took out her pamphlet and her mini notebook and pencil. "OK, time to get to work." As she started taking notes while she was walking in the opposite direction of Ichigo, she accidently bumped into and created a great big black line on her paper. "I'm sorry!"

"You should be." She was staring at a girl about her age with blue hair, that was up in two buns on top of her head, and brown eyes. "You should watch where you're going next time." Nashi scowled at her.

"On second thought, I'm NOT sorry." She said erasing the black line and walked away. She started looking at some charts with information on some red data animals. "Ok, that could be useful. That too." She shook her wrist for a moment and turned her head and saw Ichigo and Masaya a small ways away. _They really do look cute together._ She though to herself. She started for another part of the exhibit. She had to walk passed them but it wasn't going to be a big deal. As she passed Ichigo, someone pushed her and bumped into her and fell down.

"Oops." She looked up and saw the blue-haired girl again.

"YOU!" She yelled pointing at her. "You did that on purpose!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said with a little sarcasm in her tone. Nashi did nothing and said nothing more. She stood up and walked away. Ichigo looked back and could tell that she was kind of ticked off.

"I wonder if she's OK."

"Do you know her?" Masaya asked.

"Yea, she's my sister." Ichigo said looking back at her. "I don't know if I should go ask if she's alright, it would probably be dangerous."

Later during the day, Nashi decided to stop in a small park not too far from the museum and started putting her notes into project format. "At least that girl isn't here to mess with me." She turned her head slightly and saw a cute little cafe. "Wow! I wonder how long that's been there." She saw Ichigo with four other girls all grouped together, including the blue haired girl. "Her!" She tried to keep calm and walked over to her sister. "Hi Ichigo-chan!"

"Hi Nashi-chan." Ichigo said.

"So, how'd it go?" She asked leaning back slightly.

"Well..." Suddenly he ground started to shake. "What's going on?!" Nashi fell backwards. "Nashi-chan!"

"I'm alright." She said trying to stand again. She looked up and saw a strange light come from the top of the cafe. "Look!" She pointed to the top and Ichigo turned her head. Suddenly there was a bright light surrounding them.

"Momomiya-san!" Ichigo could hear someone call out to her but she couldn't tell who. "Momomiya-san!" As she openerd her eyes, she saw Masaya leaning over her. "Are you alright?" Her face turned bright red.

"Y-yes, I'm fine!" She said sitting up right. "Wait, where's Nashi?"

Oh, she left a little while ago." Masaya answered. "She was sleeping like you were. I asked if she was alright but she just started stammering and ran off."

"That's normal, she gets really shy around boys." Masaya helped Ichigo to her feet.

"Let's head home now." Ichigo nodded and they started for the train station. Later that evening when Ichigo got home, Nashi was in the kitchen making dinner.

"Oh, you're back. Mom and dad are going to be out late tonight so I'm gonna be cooking tonight." She said smiling. Luckily Ichigo didn't have to get worried about that, Nashi was just as good at cooking as their mom.

"How long will they be out for?" Ichigo asked.

"Not sure, they just said they'd be out late."

"Hey Nashi, remember earlier, with that light?" She nodded. "Well, did you see anything else? Like an animal?" She turned away from the stove.

"Yea, I did actually. I saw a tiger. Why?"

"No reason." Ichigo walked into the living room and turned on the TV. Nashi turned back to the stove. She had a small glimps of her right wrist and saw a strange mark.

"Huh? How long has this been there?"

---- ---- ---- ----

The next morning, both Nashi and Ichigo had trouble waking up. "Nashi! Why aren't you up? You're usually up by now!" Yelled her mom who was right in the doorway. Her dad was waking up Ichigo.

"The alarm didn't go off so I don't have to get up." Nashi said tiredly. She checked the clock and saw the alarm was turned off. She grabbed the covers and pulled them off the bed and dragged her off the matress. "Hey!"

"You'll be late if you don't get a move on!" Her mom said leaving the room leaving her all alone. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out her uniform. She quickly undressed then slipped it on. She then walked over to her mirror and found a light green ribbon with little pear charms on the ends and used it to tie back her hair. She and Ichigo both left their rooms at the same time and walked down the stairs. They ran out the door and didn't bother stopping to eat breakfast since they were already late.

"I can't believe you slept in Nashi-chan. You usually wake up really early." Ichigo said.

"I don't know what's gotten into me Ichigo. It's like I'm a different person." Nashi said. They were finally approaching the school. "I better split! Good luck watching Masaya's kendo practice." Nashi waved and ran off.

"That's right! Aoyama-kun!" She ran off in the opposite direction. Nashi hid behind a tree and caught her breath.

"I wonder what the school play is this year." She went over to the gym and looked at the poster for auditions for the play. "OK, they'll tell us at the meeting."

"You're Nashi Momomiya right?" Nashi suddenly froze when she heard someone speaking to her. Especially a boy! She slowly turned around and saw a cute looking boy standing in back of her. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes and was wearing a black shirt and blue jeans.

"Y-yes." She studdered.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Ryou Shirogane." Her face had just become a bright red color. "I have something for you." He took one of her hands and placed something in her palm. When she was able to see what it was, it was a small yellow pendant with a little pink heart in the center. "You'll figure it out later." He said and started walking away. _Wow, who was that? He was really cute. But he seems older than I am so it wouldn't work anyways._ She turned her attention back to the poster and checked autition times.

"Ok, there's one today after school. I'll go then." Soneone fired a shot from behind her and there was a small spot of splattered paint right next to her shadow.

"Hey Momomiya, it's paintball day!" She was always being teased by the older kids in her classes since she was a few years younger than them. But one group teases her in a totally different way, once every two weeks they start shooting at her with paintball guns. "Are you ready?" She jerked her whole body around and they sharted shooting at her. She started running away trying to get to the main building but they chased her away from the door and finally had her cornered.

"Miroki, why do you always do this to me!"

"Because it's fun." Miroki answered and got a clear shot of her. "Drop your guns boys, this one's all mine." His friends threw their guns behind them and he had his finger on the trigger. "Gottcha!" He fired. Nashi's whole body was stiff, but then something made her jump high in the air and lept right over their heads and she landed on all fours like a cat.

"What? How'd she do that?" One of his friends asked.

She landed right where the extra guns were and she took two of the smaller ones, one in each hand, and started firing at them, making every shot. "How do you like it?" After she ran out of ammo she threw the guns to the side and walked off. "That was definately strange. How was I able to jump that high?"

Later in the day she decided to visit her sister for lunch. "Hey Ichigo-chan."

"Hey Nashi." Ichigo responded tiredly.

"Ichigo, are you alright? You seem tired."

"I'm fine." She said. But something feels different about me today."

"Yea, me too." Nashi said as they made their way through the lunch line. As they came to the fish, Ichigo's eyes almost lit up and she leaned over and took a fish in her mouth. "Ichigo!" She suddenly dropped it.

"Um, let's have lunch outside today." Ichigo grabbed her arm and they ran off. "What's going on!"

"That's what I want to know." Nashi said. "Today when I was almost splattered with paint, I suddenly gain incredible agility and I'm able to avoid it, and it biology we were disecting a fish and I started nibbling on it! I hate fish!"

"This morning I fell off a ledge when I was watching Aoyama-kun practice and I landed flat on my feet!" She both sighed at the same time.

"This is a mystery." Nashi said. "But whatever it is, it will have to wait. I have a play to audition for."

"Really? You're gonna do it today?" Ichigo said, eyes sparkling. "You're finally going to get over your stage fright and audition nya?" She covered her mouth when she said "nya".

"Did you just say 'nya'?"

"It's not my fault nya! I just say it without warning nya!" The school bell rings and Nashi runs off.

---- ---- ---- ----

Some time later, Nashi was waiting for her turn to audition but it was waking so long. There were lots of people trying out and most people were terrible. "Alright, Nashi Momomiya." The director announced. She walked up to the stage but then suddenly froze. She could feel her throat close up and her breath was short. The play was The Little Mermaid, her favorite play of all time and she always wanted to play the lead role. "Anytime you're ready." She took a few quick breaths and tried to calm down. "Sing the song you have ready for us." She held up a few sheets of paper with song lyrics on it. _OK, you can do this, this is your big chance!_ (The song is from mermaid melody)

_Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta  
Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI  
Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta_

_Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi  
Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi_

_Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai_

_Yukkuri to kumo nagarete nijino hate ni kieteitta  
Hoshitachi wa shinju no you ni  
Tsuyoi hikari hanachi hajimeru_

_Minami no sora kara kikoeru kuchibue  
Sou, otona ni naru toki ga kiteita_

_Kiseki wa meguru bouken  
Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru  
Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA  
Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai  
Mirai wo terashiteru_

_Nanatsu no umi rakuen  
arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA  
Daremo ga itsuki wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai_

_Kiseki wa meguru bouken  
Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru  
Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA  
__Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai  
Mirai wo terashiteru_

The pencil the director was holding slipped out of his hand. He was in shock and aw at her performance. She blushed and walked off the stage and ran out the door. She started breathing heavily again. "That was so scary! Why'd I even do that?"

"You know you're pretty good." She turned her head and saw Miroki standing next to her.

"What do you want?"

"Look, about always attacking you with paintballs-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Nashi stuck her hand in his face and walked away from him. She started for the park. "Man, he sure has some nerve to come up to me when I'm already having a melt down over try-outs!" She saw Ichigo standing behind a tree. She wondered why when she saw Masaya looking for her. _Oh, I see._ There was a giant shadow forming behind him and Nashi could feel the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. _What is that?_ The shadow soon revealed itself and there was a giant mutant rat. "Masaya, look out!" Ichigo turned her head and saw Nashi shout out his name. Masaya also saw her but was quickly knocked out by the rat's tail.

"Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo rushed over to him and kelt down. Nashi followed suit (meaning she did the same thing as Ichigo). The rat was towering over them and they started to get scared. It was about to hit them with it's tail when Nashi's mark started to shine.

"What?" She looked at her wrist where the mark was.

"Now Nashi!" She and Ichigo turned their heads and Ryou was standing in a tree. "Ichigo, catch!" He threw another pendant in Ichigo's direction.

"What are these?"

"I'll explain everything later! Just transform!" They looked at each other then nodded in unison.

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY!-"  
MEW MEW PEAR!-"

"METAMORPHO-SIS!" Ichigo had become Mew Ichigo and Nashi had become Mew Nashi (or Mew Pear).

"Whoa! This is strange." The bell on Ichigo's cat tail starte glowing and released a small glowing light that became her Strawberry Bell. "I guess we have no choice but to fight!" Two shining lights appeared in Nashi's hands and they turned into two small guns.

"You're right!"

"For you're evil actions, we'll make you pay!" Nashi jumped off to one side and aimed her pistols at the monster.

"RIBBON PEAR DOUBLE SHOT!" She fired her guns at the same time and the two shots merged then opened up and embraced the monster making it hard for it to run away. "You're turn Ichigo!"

"Right! RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!" With Ichigo's attack, the monster disappeared and a small jellyfish-like creature left the body of a rat.

"Enjoy R2000." Ryou said and a small pink puff ball ate the creature up.

"We did it Ichigo!" Nashi said running over to her sister and hugging her. "I can't believe it!"

"But what I want to know is why this is happening? And what was that?"

"You're questions will be answered in due time ladies." A taller, older person came up to them. "Hello, I'm Keiichiro Akasaka." Ichigo and Nashi started blushing. "It's a pleasure to meet you two."

"Um w-well I- um we-..." Nashi started stumbling over her own words.

"Keiichiro, we should probably get going." Ryou said.

"You're right." He turned his attention back to the two of them. "If you ladies would follow us, we'll have all your questions answered soon." They looked at each other again then back at Masaya.

"But what about him?" Ichigo asked.

"R2000, can you take care of him?" He made a little tweet and floated to Masaya's side.

"Come on." Ryou said, sounding impatient.

"Where do you think they're taking us?" Nashi asked Ichigo.

"Not sure, but we're going to find out."

* * *

Chapter one is now finito! I know, my foreign laguage skills suck, but that's OK, right? Anyways, it's done and that's what you need to know. I'm not expecting this to be my best since this is just a side story so please don't flame me, 'kay? Bye bye! 


	2. Chapter 2

OK, story will continue. You know, this is actually pretty good for my imagination. This really helps with my mind, even if it's not that creative.

**_Chapter Two_**

_A Few Hours Later..._

"WOW!" Nashi yelled when she tried on her cafe uniform. "This is so cute! And we can keep these?"

"You wear these when you're here." Ryou explained. "You're going to be working here from now until this fight is over."

"Fight?" Nashi tilted her head.

"I knew you'd ask." Keiichiro said. "You girls are going to be facing many obsticles as long as you remain mew mews. You are the pretectors of the planet from now on."

"What?" Ichigo said. "But why us?"

"Because you're all very special." Keichiro answered. The two girls just looked at each other then back at the two boys.

"There are four more like you so you don't have to do this all by yourselves."

"Really, that's a relief." Ichigo said.

"But wait." Nashi said raising her hand. "How can we tell who our allies are?"

"Have you noticed any strange markings on your bodies anywhere?" Ryou asked.

"I have." Nashi said and turned her wrist over to show them the mark.

"You'll know who they are it they have similar marks." He explained. Nashi looked at her watch then started to panic.

"OH MY GOD! I have to get back to school! The call back postings are probably up by now!" She ran to the back and quickly changed into her normal clothes then took off.

"So she DID audition." Ichigo said smuggly. "I thought she'd get scared and run out of the gym screaming."

As Nashi started running down the street towards the school, she wasn't paying attention to the trafic lights. she started running across the street when a giant truck was coming towards her. She turned her head and saw the truck coming. She didn't have enough time to run out of the way, then she suddenly felt her legs start reacting and she jumped into the air and easily dodged it. She landed on the other side of the street.

"How'd I do that?" She said looking at her feet. "Do my legs have minds of their own?"

"Well if they did, you'd be even better in school." She head snapped up when she heard Miroki's voice.

"You! What are you-"

"Cool it Momomiya, I came to talk to you about the call backs." She blinked one or two times. "You made the call back." She started glaring at him.

"YOU LIE! You dirty liar!" She screamed pointing at him.

"No joke." He held up a copy of the call back sheet and she thuroghly examined it.

"No lie." She said. "Wait, I'M THE LEAD!"

"Congrats." He said. But then she saw who was playing the other lead.

"And... YOU play the prince?!?!? This is a joke! I don't believe it!" She took the paper from his hands and tore it up. "No way would I even do a play with you!" She stomped off in a huff, not to the school, but home.

"Who does he think he is, thinking he could fool me like that." Once more, she wasn't looking where she was going and was zoneing everything around her out. Suddenly, a dog was standing right in front of her. "Aw! Hi there." She knelt down and started petting it's head.

"Miki, come here." The dog left Nashi and ran over to another girl. "Ah, we meet again."

"You!" She pointed to the girl.

"My name is Mint. Please allow me to apologise for my behavior before." She said almost sarcasticly.

"Not a problem. That's ancient history. I guess I was being a little jerkish myself since I was focusing too much on my project." Nashi said.

"I see." Mint said. "By the way, you're school is putting on a performance right?"

"Um, yea. But we do one every year anyways. I auditioned but I didn't see the postings yet."

"That's alright." Mint reached into a small purse she was carrying. "I have them right here." She held out a folded piece of paper.

"Thanks." She took the paper away and unfolded it. She carefully scanned the sheet but then froze. "Oh my god..."

"What?"

"Miroki wasn't lying!" She yelled. "We're in the play! I think I'm gonna be sick." She placed one hand on her forehead. "I can't believe I have to perform with HIM."

"I see, well I'm looking foreward to the performance." She said and Nashi's face turned red. "Well, I must be going." Mint waled back to her car and got in.

"Grrrr... I hate that girl!"

Later that night, their parents were out late again and Nashi ws too ticked to cook so she and Ichigo decided to order some pizza. "WHAT! You mean to say that not only did you get the part, but the guy that's been harrassing you is playing the other lead?"

"That's wthat I'm telling you Ichigo." Nashi said biting her pizza. "So, any luck finding any other mews?"

"No, nothing yet." Ichigo said. "How about you?"

"Nope." Nashi started squeezing her glass of juice.

"I can't believe they picked someone like Miroki Naragima to play the prince. He makes me so mad. I could just... just..."

"Um, Nashi." Ichigo said pointing to the top of her head. "You have tiger ears sticking out of you're head." She put one hand on her head and her face was pale.

"What's going on!?!" The phone started ringing. Ichigo stood up and answered.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, it's me."_

"Ryou?"

_"That's right. Anyways, Nashi left in such a rush that I never got to tell her that if she gets nervous or angry, her tiger ears will come out. Did you tell her?"_

"Um, no. And she already figured it out the hard way." Nashi was already screaming her head off about having her ears pop out.

_"I see. Well don't forget to report to the cafe tomorrow."_

"Right." Ichigo hung up then walked back over to Nashi, who has finally calmed down.

"OK, the ears are gone." Nashi said sighing. "How did that happen?"

"Well, when you get too nervous or mad, your ears will come out."

"Really?" Nashi sighed. "Well, either way, I'm stuck in the play with Miroki. I'm going to bed." She stood up and walked upstairs.

The next morning was call back time. The director had finally made his choices and Nashi was stuck with Miroki till the end of the show. "Alright everyone, we start rehersal next monday! You're dismissed." Nashi sprinted out the door as fast as she could. She looked around to see if either Miroki or his friends were around. Nothing. She was able to make it to her next class without any problems.

"Well, nothing a little school can't fix, right?" Nashi said to herself as she sat in her chair.

"Momomiya? Why are you here? You should be in practice."

"We only had to go for the call backs. We start next Monday."

"Well, I heard that you have practice today." She sighed.

"I'll go see what this is about." Nahsi stood up and grabbed her bag then walked out the door. When she made it to the gym, she saw all the lights were off. "I knew it was a stupid-" She was suddenly pushed inside. The doors closed and locked. "Hey! What's the big idea?" The lighs then turned on and there was Miroki's friends holding dodge balls.

"You were able to avoid paintball day Momomiya," one of them started, "but you won't get away this time!" They prepares to throw the balls at her. As the balls came at her she jumped out of the way and ran for the other door. That one was locked too. She pressed herself against the doors as they approached her. "Get ready for roun two!" Suddenly, they all heard glass shatter. They turned around and saw no one there. Nashi was able to escape the door and ran to the far side of the gym.

"Don't let her get away!" One of the boys threw a ball and hit her, really hard, in the leg and threw her off balance and she fell to the floor. "Not this time." They aimed at her and she flinched. But when she expected to be hit by the dodge balls, all the balls dropped to the ground and the boys along with them. When she looked, they were writhing with pain. She looked around to see who her savoir was but there wasn't anyone around.

"What just happened?" She quickly picked up her bag and unlocked the gym doors.

For the rest of the day, she kept her eyes open for anyone that might have had something to do with the incident. She wanted to find the one who helped her but when she asked everyone, they all said that they weren't at the gym neither did they see anything suspicious. She started to feel funny inside.

"Was that just a pigment of my imagination?"

"Nashi!" She turned her head and Miroki was running after her. "Hey, I was hoping we could start practicing?"

"Thanks but no thanks." Nashi said. "I said I'd do the play but I'm not practicing with you alone, especially then your friends tried to attack me earlier."

"They did?" He was surprised that they'd do that without his permittion.

"I'm leaving now." He just stared in silence as she walked away. "I swear, can today go any worse?" Her pendant started glowing. "Wha? What's this?"

_"Nashi! Can you hear me?"_ Nashi turned her head.

"Ryou? Where are you?"

_"I'm at the cafe. Listen, Ichigo's in trouble! Get moving!"_

"Oh man." She started running down the street and watched out for any suspicious activity. When she came to a large mansion, she could hear screams and shadows. "This must be the place."

"MEW MEW PEAR! METAMORPHO-SIS!"

She burst through the doors and fund Ichigo pinned against the wall. "Oh no you don't!" Her guns appeared in her hands. "RIBBON PEAR DOUBLE SHOT!" She shot her guns and the shots merged and created a giant flash of light and stunned the kimera anima. "Sorry I'm late Ichigo."

"You didn't hurt my Miki did you?" Mint asked.

"No, he's temporarily stunned." Ichigo ran over to Nashi and prepared her strawberry bell.

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY-" but the monster wasn't stunned anymore and knocked Ichigo and Nashi against the wall.

"Why would Miki do this?" Mint asked.

"H-he's not y-you're dog anymore." Nashi explained.

"NO!" Mint started glowing.

"Ichigo, look!"

"What's happening to me?" The little pink ball flew over to Mint and a pendant came out of it's mouth.

"The next mew mew?" Nashi asked.

"I guess so." Ichigo asked. "Oh, I also gave R2000 a new name. His name is Masha."

"MEW MEW MINT! METAMORPHO-SIS!"

Mint became her mew mew self. "Mint Arrow!"

"Get ready Ichigo."

"RIBBON MINT ECHO!" The attack was powerful enough to knock over the kimera anima. "Now!"

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!" With that last attack, the dog was normal again and Masha ate up the parasite alien.

"Yay! Another kimera anima defeated. And we found another member." Nashi ran over to Mint and hugged her. "I'm so happy!"

"Can you get off me?" Mint said sounding annoyed.

"Sorry." Nashi let go. "I'm just really happy is all. Especially after the day I've had."

"What happened?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, after call-backs, I was attacked by those guys again, only this time it was dodge balls."

"What would it usually be?" Mint asked.

"Paintballs." Nashi answered.

"Oh." Mint was stunned.

"But something happened. Someone came in and saved me, but I didn't see who. Who ever they are, I have to find them and repay them." They all transformed back. "I'm in their debt."

"Nashi, where's your ribbon?" Ichigo asked. Nashi reached at her pony tail and found her ribbon was missing.

"Where is it? I must have lost it when I was attacked!" She started flipping out.

"Well, we'll look for it tomorrow. We have to go home." Ichigo said.

---- ---- ---- ----

Late that night, Nashi just sat in her bed and stared at the ceiling. "Who helped me?" What she didn't know was there was someone outside her window. There was a mysterious figure sitting on a branch in the tree right by her window.

_"She's in my debt huh?"_

* * *

And there you go. SUSPENSE! I hate it too, but everyone has to deal with it. Like me, I just finished this book I had to read for english and the ending still left me with questions! Anyways, I was kind of sloppy with this chapter since my brain is kind of fried right now, so please don't flame. Bye bye! 


	3. Chapter 3

OK, so my brain is fried. So what? I can still have a creative mind in progress, right?

_**Chapter Three**_

The girls had recently heard of a rumor going around about a ghost haunting a school at night. They kind of figured that it must be jsut a rumor and tried to leave it alone. Well, Nashi and Ichigo that is.

"Ghosts are real believe it or not." Nashi said. "It was on a show I saw a while ago. They were in this house and they saw all these weird things happening and figured it must have been ghosts."

"Did they prove it?" Mint asked looking up from her tea cup.

"Actually yes. There was alos anther one with a lady who's husband died, but when she went to make a tape recording since she thought she could still hear his voice, his voice appeared on tape! Cool isn't it?"

"Please don't talk about ghosts around me!" Ichigo shouted out covering her ears.

"Oh yea, you don't like ghosts do you?" Nashi said and put one hand behind her head. "I forgot."

"But what if it's not a ghost in the school?" Mint said. "What if it's a kimera anima?"

"Good point Mint." Nashi agreed. "We should probably investigate the situation!"

"What!?" Ichigo screamed. "No way am I going! If it is a ghost then I won't go!"

"But Ichigo, it could be a kimera anima like Mint said." Nashi reminded.

"But..."

"No buts! We'll check it tonight!" Ichigo almost fainted.

"Why tonight?"

"Because, we have nothing better to do, plus it could be a good experience. You know?" Nashi jumped to the back door. "I'm going to get changed now." Nashi opened the door and walked to the dressing room.

"I hate it when she does stuff like this." Ichigo complained.

"Why? Is she always like this?" Mint asked.

"Well, somethimes. Most of the time she's like a little kid and is always waiting for someone to tell her what to do. This is a first for her." Nashi stepped out from the back completely changed.

"Ready!"

"That was fast!" Mint exclaimed.

"Come on, we have to all be ready when we go to the school!"

---- ---- ---- ----

Later, they're finally on their way to the school. Nashi brought all kinds of paranormal equipment she bought off the internet.

"Is all this really necessary?" Mint asked.

"Yes it is." Nashi answered. "With this stuff, we can determine if it's a ghost or not." Ichigo was dragging behind since she didn't want to go.

"Why did we have to do it tonight?"

"Because, it also gives it a sense of adventure." Nashi said playfully. When they finally reached the school, everyone was already having chills go down their spine. "Alright. Mint, you and Ichigo check the outside of the school. I'll check the inside." Without another word, Nashi ran to the main entrance of the school.

"Alright Ichigo, lets get moving." Mint said and started walking. Ichigo followed close behind. They went around back to the pool and checked for anything strange. "Nothing."

"Masha's not getting a reading either." Ichigo said.

"Let's continue saerching." Mint said. As they walked away from the pool, the water started to shift.

"What's that?!" The water seemed to be alive!

"MEW MEW MINT!-"  
"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY!-"

"METAMORPHO-SIS!" They approached the pool again.

"Let's go Mint!"

"RIBBON MINT ECHO!"  
"RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!"

The water was broken up and fell back into the pool. "That was easy. I wonder if Nashi had any luck with things in the school." Mint said. They turned away from the pool and decided to go inside. Suddenly the water sprang up again and someone reached behind Ichigo and pulled her in. "Ichigo!"

_What's going on? I can't breathe!_ Who or what ever pulled her down is keeping her down, until.

"RIBBON MINT ECHO!" Mint fired an arrow into the water and Ichigo escaped. A figure came out of the water.

"I can't believe it. Lettuce?"

---- ---- ---- ----

Nashi couldn't hear the fight going on by the pool since she was too preoccupied with her determination to find a ghost. She was hold two metal rods in her hands that she would use to indicate if there WAS a ghost present.

"Where could you be? I know you're here somewhere." She then saw a shadow then it ran away. "Gotcha!" She dropped her equipment and ran after the shadow. The shadow kept running. "Hey, wait!" She then ran into something.

"Nashi?" There was a tall figure standing in front of her. He reached down for her hand.

"Miroki?" She reached out and grabbed it and he pulled her up. "Why are you here?"

"Because, I wanted to see if the rumor was true." He answered. "Seems there's been nothing so far."

"That's not true." Nashi protested. "I saw a shadow run this way." She looked at the wall behind him and saw it again. "There!" When turned around, he was suddenly KO'd and the shadow lifted Nashi up and ran off. She started kicking and screaming. "Let me go!"

_"You have a debt to pay."_ The shadow whispered in her ear. She was able to reach for her pendant and started to transform. "MEW MEW PEAR! METAMORPHO-SIS!" As she finished transforming, the shadow dropped her and ran away. "OK?" She could suddenly hear something come from outside. She ran to the far end of the school and looked out the window and at the pool. "There!"

She opened the window and jumped out. "Stand back!" She ran toward the water preparing an attack.

"No! Don't!" Ichigo screamed. "It's not a kimera anima!" Nashi stopped in her tracks. Lettuce started to transform and had become a mew mew.

"What? She's one of us?" Mint questioned.

"Lettuce Castanets!" Lettuce called for her weapons.

"Ichigo, watch out!" Nashi yelled out.

"RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH!" The attack was aimed at Mint and hit head on.

"Mint!" Ichigo cried out climbing out of the pool.

"You're next." Lettuce said to Nashi and Ichigo. "RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH!" The two of them were able to dodge the attack.

"Lettuce, please stop!" Ichigo shouted.

"Yamate onegai (please stop)!" Nashi screamed.

"I won't miss you this time." Lettuce said coldly. Ichigo called for her strawberry bell.

"RIBBON..." She was going to finish her sentence when she saw Lettuce have tears in her eyes. "Lettuce. You're afraid, aren't you?" Nashi looked at her sister then back at Lettuce. She too could see her tears.

"Lettuce. Why? Why are you scared?" Nashi asked.

"I just wanted to be friends with everyone. But then strange things happened to me and..." Lettuce trailed off for a moment. "I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO MAKE FRIENDS!"

"That's not true!" Nashi yelled out. "Don't ever say that. Don't ever say you won't be able to make friends! Because, tough it seems hard, even if it seems impossible, you can always make friends." She reached out her hand for Lettuce's. "Besides, WE want to be your friends." Lettuce started to smile and she reached out and accepted Nashi's hand.

"I'm so sorry for what I did to you." Lettuce said.

"Don't apologize." Mint said. "You were confused, you had a right to act the way you did."

"Yea, they're right." Ichigo said. "Besides, it's all better now." Everyone started laughing at once, but then Nashi remembered something.

"Miroki! He's still inside!" Nashi transformed back and ran towards the school. She ran to the floor where he was and quickly checked to see if he was alright. "Miroki! Miroki!" He started to open his eyes.

"W-what happened?" He asked.

"Well, you were attacked by a ghost." He started laughing.

"I guess that could explain it." He said. "Anyways, me coming here and checking the rumor, that was a lie. I came here because you were coming."

"I don't understand." Nashi said, all confuzled (that's a funny word! LOL!).

"Ever wonder why I keep teasing you?" He asked. "It's because I like you." She was in shock. "What I want to ask you is... will you go out with me?" Now she was really in shock. But she just smirked and stood up.

"Sorry, you're not my type." That was a thousand arrows going through his heart. "You're just now the kind of guy I'm looking for. I want someone who's different, who's mysterious and can really make me smile. Now that's a hard thing to do, I need someone who can bring out a true smile from inside me."

"I see." Miroki sounded heart broken. "Well, I won't give up on making you mine!" He shouted and ran off.

"Well, that was weird." She said and walked to the main entrance.

---- ---- ---- ----

The next morning, everyone was getting situated with work and Lettuce started that morning. It was a slow day so they were given more time to relax.

"What! Miroki likes you?" Ichigo said astonished.

"I know. I was just as surprised as you. He also said he'd stop at nothing till I was his." Nashi said. "To think, the guy who would always shoot me with paintballs has a crush on me."

"Could it be a trick?" Lettuce asked.

"Possibly." Nashi said. "But even if it wasn't, he's not the kind of boy I'm looking for." Ryou burst through the doors to the computer room.

"Girls, you're gonna be leaving work early today. You're going to check out a signal from the far side of the city. It's possibly a kimera anima. Or worse."

"What could be worse?" Mint asked.

"An alien." Ryou said. Nashi sprang up from her chair.

"An alien? No way! Let's go!" She ran to the back and got changed in record time. "Come on!"

"No more cake in the morning for you." Ichigo said.

After a while, they were finally on their way to search for the kimera anima. when they reached their destination, they were kind of... well, I don't know how to say it.

"Why would it be here?" Mint asked.

"Not sure, but oh well!" Nashi ran under the sign that read "zoo" in big letters.

"Where does she get her energy?" Lettuce asked.

"Momomiya-san!" Ichigo turned around and saw Masaya standing in back of her. "Hi there."

"A-Aoyoma-kun!" Ichigo ran over to Masaya.

"Geez, I hope Nashi doesn't get like this when she gets a boyfriend." Mint said. Ichigo walked into the zoo with Masaya. "I REALLY hope so." As they walked through, there wasn't anything suspicious.

Nashi ran to the other side of the park to check out the giant pandas, since she really likes pandas. As she kept running she could hear a little girl shouting. "I wonder..." She started following the voice of the girl and saw someone with the monkeys. "Wha? Hey, you shouldn't be up there!" The little girl looked over at Nashi and smiled.

"Let me perform for you!" She shouted and jumped down.

"P-perform?" She started jumping around with the monkeys and putting on a show. "Now! That's so cool!"

"Nashi-chan?" She turned her head and saw Ichigo and Masaya.

"Oh, hi Ichigo-chan. Hi Masaya." She said and waved to them. The girl jumped down in front of her and held out her hand.

"Tip please." She said smiling. Nashi pulled out her wallet and took out some 1,000 yen bills.

"There you go." She handed them to the girl. "What's you're name anyways?"

"My name is Pudding!" She chimed.

"Hey Nashi-chan." Ichigo said to her sister. "Wasn't she at the museum that day?" She looked at her sister then back at Pudding.

"Hey, you're right. Do you think she could be...?"

"Be what?" Pudding questioned.

"Sorry, I have to go. The pandas are calling me!" Nashi said and ran off.

"I guess she was getting nervous again." Ichigo said. "I'm gonna get some juice, OK?"

"Do you want me to go with you?" Masaya asked.

"I'll be fine." Ichigo said smiling.

When Nashi finally made it to the pandas, she was breathing so hard she thought her lungs would pop out of her chest. "I'm so exausted!"

"Miss." She turned her head and saw a small suvenior stand. "Would you like to buy something?"

"Wow! Look at all the panda stuff." She walked over and started browsing. She found a panda printed ribbon and a stuffed panda. "These please."

On the other side of the park, Ichigo was buying her juice. "Let's see, which one." When she saw a shadow behind her she quickly turned around.

"GOTCHA!" Ichigo freaked out and her cat ears popped up.

"You scared me!" She said clutching her chest.

"Those ears." Pudding said. "You have cat ears!" Ichigo started to panic. _Crap! Why'd they have to popped up!? _Shelooked up and saw a dark figure above them.

"What's that?"

Back to the other side of the park, Nashi was humming a tune to herself and was skipping around looking at all the animals. She was holding her ribbon and her panda in her arms. "I should probably put this on." She said looking at her ribbon. She ran to the nearest bathroom and up to a mirror. She started tying the ribbon on over her hair tie. "That's better." As she walked out, she saw Miroki sitting on a bench a little ways away.

_What's that jerk doing here?_ She stayed calm and walked out. He saw her come out and walked over to her. She saw him coming and picked up the pace.

"Hey Nashi-chan!" He yelled and started running over to her.

"Don't call me that like I'm you're friend!" She yelled and ran away. When he was out of sight she started to relax. Her pendant then started to glow. "Ichigo!" She made sure no one could see her and she started to transform. "MEW MEW PEAR! METAPORPHO-SIS!" She started running across the park not caring who saw her. Miroki saw the mew mew run by.

"Who is that girl?" He asked himself. "She's kind of cute." Nashi stopped just a ways away from the sight and saw the kimera animas.

"Get ready! RIBBON PEAR DOUBLE SHOT!" The shots didn't merge this time and on impact turned into flash grenades and stunned the monsters. Ichigo turned her head and saw the flash. "Sorry I'm late Ichigo!"

"Not at all. You're right on time!" Ichigo said.

"Hurry up and transform!" Nashi said firing again at some kimera anima that weren't stunned. Ichigo nodded and transformed.

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY! METAMORPHO-SIS!" She jumped beside Nashi. "There's no way you'll win! For your evil actions, we'll make you pay!" Nashi looked at her with confusion.

"Who are you talking to?" She didn't notice there was an extra person there besides the three of them.

"He's up there!" She yelled and pointed to a strange boy with dark green hair, pointed ears and wearing strange clothes. Nashi's cheeks started turning red.

"Allow me to introduce myself." He said. "My name is Kish." Nashi was left speechless.

"Nashi! Snap out of it!" Ichigo shouted. Nashi blinked then regained herself.

"RIBBON MINT ECHO!" An arrow was shot from a little ways away and everyone turned their heads.

"Mint! Lettuce!" Ichigo shouted.

"Ichigo, we were suppose to be here to check for kimera anima, not go out on dates!" Mint said.

"Guys, we have a problem!" Nashi said pointing to the parasite aliens flying around. "The parasites are going to new bodies!" The animals became reinfected.

"No! Not again!" Ichigo shouted.

"Watch out!" Pudding pushed Ichigo out of the way of an elephant and was about to be trampled.

"PUDDING!" Nashi screamed. Pudding started to glow. She suddenly became a mew mew!

"Wow! I have ears and a tail too!" She said.

"Is she our fifth partner?" Lettuce asked.

"Pudding Rings! I'll handle these guys!" Pudding said. "RIBBON PUDDING RING INFERNO!" The kimera anima were trapped in a giant pudding.

"Ichigo!" Mint shouted.

"Right! This is for that kiss!" Ichigo raised her Strawberry Bell. "RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!" All the animals returned to normal and the parasite aliens couldn't move. "Yes!"

"Hey Ichigo, did he really kiss you?" Ichigo's race turned red.

"He sure did!" Pudding sang out. "I saw the whole thing!"

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo shouted.

"That's OK kitty cat." Kish said playfully. "Because I already have my eye on something." He looked over to Nashi and her face felt like exploding. "I'll be back. I promise." He teleported away.

"I hate that guy!" Ichigo said.

"He must be the one creating those monsters." Lettuce said.

"He must be defeated." Mint added.

"Hey, why's you're face all red and why are you smiling so big?" Pudding asked looking at Nashi's face. Everyone turned their heads and saw she was right.

"Wow, he's so mysterious." Nashi said. Ichigo took her bell and whacked her off the back of the head.

"He's the enemy!" Nashi started rubbing where she was hit.

"Hey, I was just saying." Nashi returned to normal. "Nothing will happen." She picked up her panda and walked away. Kish reappeared in a tree outside the park and smirked.

"I'll remind her later." He said and took something out that he had recently tucked away. It was Nashi's pear ribbon!

* * *

starts dancing around I don't know if it's suspenceful or not, but I tried right? Anyways, I'm gonna go now. Byebye. please don't flame me!

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

I don't know what kind of thing to say right now, so I'm going to say some random things. The sky is blue. Antarctica is WAY down south, now thats what I call living down under! Tokyo Mew Mew rox my sox. I like the color blue. If I was a cookie, I'd be semi-sweet chocolate chip. If I were cake, I'd be chocolate Boston creme cake. I'm a chocoholic! Pudding is my favorite mew mew in the series. I'll shut up now.

_**Chapter Four**_

Later that night, Nashi waiting patiently for Ichigo to come home from park with Masaya. She was just sitting in her room and nibbling on some left-over pizza. She was watching the sun set from her bedroom window. Her eyes looked almost sad. "So he's our enemy huh?" She jumped backwards and landed on her mattress. She started rolling around on her sheets. "Why does someone SO cute have to be bad?" She took her pillow and smacked in on her face. "Plus, we have one last mew mew to find." She heard the door open downstairs and she opened her bedroom door to see Ichigo walk in.

"Sorry I'm home so late Nashi-chan." She started.

"Well, you were out with Masaya right? You have an excuse." She said playfully. "Oh Ichigo."

"Yes?" She looked up and saw a pillow come right at her face.

"PILLOW WAR!"

"No fair!" Ichigo whined. "I don't have a pillow!" Nashi then noticed what was around her neck.

"Ichigo-chan, why are you wearing a bell?"

"Oh, Aoyama-kun gave it to me." She said. "It's so he won't lose me again."

"That could be a problem if you're a mew mew you know." Nashi said. "Anyways, mom and dad are late again. I start practice tomorrow so I have to get to bed early." Ichigo threw her pillow back up and she walked to her room. She walked in and closed the door. She threw her pillow onto her bed then pulled out a magazine. "So, the mews seemed to be the ones that were there that day. So that means..."

A couple days went by since the incident at the zoo. Nashi was able to get up early like her old self again. "I'm glad to see you're out of bed this time." Her mother said.

"Yea, you've always been waking up kind of late since you went to the museum." Her dad added.

"Well, I'm not sure why it happened." She said and crossed her fingers behind her back. "Besides, I have to get to school early for practice." She finished her breakfast and ran to the door. "Bye bye!" Ichigo woke up when she heard the front door close.

"Lucky Nashi get's to miss a whole lot of school to get ready for the performance." She threw her covers aside and got out of bed. She grabbed her uniform and put it on then went to the mirror and started fixing her hair. "Well, better get ready for school, I promised Aoyama-kun I'd meet him." She ran downstairs and didn't bother going to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Ichigo! Aren't you going to eat something?" Her mother asked.

"Sorry mom, I'm late." Ichigo said and ran out the door. She and Nashi usually take different routes to school so they get there at different times. When she made it to school, she walked into the main building and started looking for Masaya. She found him in the hall with a huge crowd of girls around him.

"I guess he must be busy right now." She seemed a little disappointed. "I'll talk to him later." He caught her in the corner of his eye and he pointed to his neck, giving her a sign that he noticed the bell. _Yay! He saw me!_ She walked to her homeroom class and sat down happily.

"Hey Ichigo, are you alright today?" One of her friends asked her. "Your face is all red."

"I saw Aoyama-kun today."

"Really? So are you two going out now?"

"Well, sort of." Ichigo said.

"So, I heard Nashi got the lead in the play. Is that true?"

Yes." Ichigo said. "She was happy at first but then she figured out who's also in the play." She held up a copy of the postings she got from Nashi. "Miroki Naragima."

"WHAT!" Both her friends were in shock. "But he's not the kind of guy who would even think of performing. He's not into that stuff!"

"That's the thing." Ichigo said. "Nashi told me a little while ago that he liked her and she thinks that he joined because she wanted to."

"And since the play is The Little Mermaid, and he's the prince..." Their eyes widened. "That means he's just doing this to get her even closer to him!"

"That won't work." Ichigo said. "He's not even the type of guy she's looking for." They all nodded. "There's no way he could win her over so easily anyways." Ichigo crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat.

Nashi had to stay in practice for the rest of the morning since some of the actors weren't really doing a good job with their parts. "NO NO NO! You're doing it all wrong!" The director shouted out. "Let's try it again."

_"You shouldn't be associated with humans! They're dangerous!"_ Said the actor playing Nashi's father

_"How would you know?" _She said turning away from him. _"You've never even met him." _Seeing how Nashi was performing brought tears to everyone's eyes.

"Why didn't she join before. She's a genius!"

_"I'm warning you for the last time, stay away from him!"_ The actor stormed off leaving Nashi by herself on the stage.

_"I knew he wouldn't understand! Fine, I'll have to find another way."_ She walked off the stage.

"Perfect! That is what I'm looking for!" The director shouted. Everyone came on stage.

"Yea but it feels weird." Said one of the actors.

"That's how it's suppose to be." He said back. "And Momomiya! You have the making of a true actress!" Her face turned red.

"Well, I've seen the play a lot when I was a child so it was easy to play the part." She said.

"They really made a good choice." Miroki said from the other side of the stage. Nashi scowled at him and turned her head away from him.

"Well, that's it for today." He said. "You're dismissed." Nashi picked up her bag and walked to the door.

"Finally. Now I have to go to the cafe." She walked outside and noticed it was raining. "Just my luck!" Someone held an umbrella over her head.

"Need an escort?" Miroki was the owner. She just scowled and jerked her head around.

"I don't need YOUR help." She spat out and walked out into the rain.

"Shot down again?" One of his friends asked.

"Yea, she's a tough nut to crack. Usually, any girl will want to walk home with me."

"But she's just not 'any' girl is she?"

"I guess not." Miroki said.

When Nashi finally arrived, she was unprepared for what was going to happen. "I may be a bit late but-" and as she opened the door, confetti flew in her face. "OH MY GOD!"

"Welcome to the cafe!" Pudding said as Nashi walked in.

"Um, Pudding, I work here..."

"Oh, then hi!" Nashi sighed.

"You're late Nashi." Mint said sipping her tea. "You better get changed before Ryou notices." She grabbed her uniform and walked to the back.

"Don't forget, she's going to be busy at school since she has that play to practice for." Ichigo said. When Nashi came out in her uniform, her facial expression changed. the once happy expression was now all gloomy.

"Is she alright?" Lettuce asked.

"Not sure." Ichigo said.

"She just needs something to cheer her up!" Pudding said and jumped over to Nashi. "Hey Nashi onee-chan, watch this." She started rolling around on a giant ball and spinning plates at the same time.

"Not right now Pudding, I have a lot on my mind." Nashi went over to one of the tables and started taking orders.

"She's really sad about something." Lettuce said. "What could have happened?"

"It's really none of our business." Mint said. "It's best to just leave it alone." When Nashi walked over to pick up an order, Pudding ran over and stopped her.

"I'll take this one." She said and picked up the plates. Nashi sat at a table and rested her head on the surface.

"Is she sick?" Ichigo asked.

"She can't be, she seemed fine when she came in." Mint said.

"Could it be a boy?" Pudding asked.

_He's our enemy, yet why do I feel so strange? There's something inside me that says that I like him._ Nashi thought to herself. She was in such a daze that she didn't notice who just came in.

"Is Nashi here?" She looked up and saw Miroki. Her expression went from gloomy to angry. She shot up from her seat.

"Quit following me!" She yelled and stormed to the back. "I'm leaving early!" They all looked at the boy.

"What did you do to make her mad?" Pudding asked.

"He would always shoot paintballs at her." Ichigo answered.

"But I don't do that anymore. I just want her to go out with me just once and she doesn't have to do it again if she doesn't want to." Miroki explained. "But she won't give me a chance."

"I can understand why." Mint said. "Wouldn't want to go out with someone who would attack me with paintballs."

Nashi managed to sneak out the back door without being noticed. "Alright. I'll find the last fighter myself." She quickly walked away from the cafe. When she got into the city, she saw a sign on one of the doors for model auditions. "What's this?" She read it carefully then sighed. "Maybe..." She quickly made sure no one was noticing her and she walked into the studio.

"Are you here for the auditions miss?" Nashi nodded. "Go upstairs to the third floor." She nodded again then went to the elevator. When she reached the third floor, she was greeted by a large group of people. She started to feel nervous. _Why'd I come in here again?_

"Please tell us your name miss." Someone said.

"N-Nashi Momomiya." She said quickly. Someone walked over to her.

"Please put this on." She was handed something.

"H-hai." When she was changed her turn had come up.

"Nashi Momomiya." She stared to tremble all over but soon was able to calm down. _You can do this. Just pretend you're at school and you're practicing for the play._ When she started walking she seemed so graceful, even the others who were auditioning her in aw. "Very good." Suddenly, someone burst through the doors.

"I found you!" Nashi turned her head and saw Pudding come at her. "You snuck away so suddenly, we thought you were running from town!"

"Pudding, not now." Nashi whispered to the younger mew mew.

"Is Nashi onee-chan performing? Then Pudding will perform too!" She started putting on her own little act. The other mew mews soon ran in and tried to stop her.

"ENOUGH! You have to leave! The auditions are canceled!" Nashi's eyes started to well up with tears. Suddenly, someone walked through the doors.

"Sorry I'm late." Everyone turned around and saw Zakuro Fujiwara. "Is something wrong?" She walked up to the agency and started talking.

"Wow. She really came." Nashi said.

"What do you mean?" Lettuce asked.

"Well, I was thinking that if I did this, I'd find Zakuro-san. Our final partner."

"Are you sure it's her?" Ichigo asked.

"Positive." Nashi said.

"Everyone, they say the auditions will continue if I show you the walk." Everyone cheered. As she started her walk, everyone watched carefully.

"Incredible." Mint said. "She's just so amazing." NAshi suddenly sensed a disturbance.

"Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding. Something feels strange." Zakuro suddenly turned her head towards the window and saw a giant swarm of crows.

"Oh no!" The windows shattered and the swarm came in.

"We need to get everyone out of here!" Lettuce said.

"Zakuro-san!" Mint yelled out. There was suddenly a flash of light and Zakuro became a mew mew. "Zakuro-san?"

"RIBBON ZAKURO SPEAR!" With one swift motion, she moved through the swarm and destroyed any crows that were in her path. Soon, there were none.

"Whoa!" Nashi was amazed by how fast she was able to move. "So my hunch was right: Zakuro is the last one." All the mew mews ran over to her.

"Whatever." Zakuro said. "I'm not interested in joining you girls." They were all in shock. "I'd rather be alone."

"But..." Nashi put one hand on Mint's shoulder.

"We shouldn't disagree with Zakuro-san's words."

"You're not going to stop me?" She asked.

"I don't force people to do anything." She turned for the door and started walking. "Come on guys, we should get going."

---- ---- ---- ----

The next day, Mint seemed in a daze. She was probably still in shock from what happened with Zakuro. "I'm really worried. She hasn't been herself all day." Ichigo said. Nashi wasn't in the cafe since she was rehersing, again.

"She's still in shock isn't she?" Lettuce said.

"Poor Mint onee-chan." Pudding said. Ichigo looked at the clock.

"Mint, it's time for your afternoon tea."

"Oh, so it is." Mint then picked up a vase and started drinking from it.

"Mint! That's not a tea cup!" Ichigo took the vase and replaced it with a cup.

"Oh, thank you." Mint said glumly. She sat in her seat and started drinking her tea.

"It's definately shock." Ichigo said.

"I have an idea!" Pudding said. "We'll have to be sure to tell Nashi onee-chan when her practice is over."

Back at the school, Nashi was having a hard time concentrating on her performance. "Momomiya! What's wrong with you today? You're not doing your best today!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I have a lot of things on my mind." She said. "Maybe I should go home and rest."

"That would probably be a good idea." The director said. "Please be better tomorrow."

"I'll try." She grabbed her bag and walked out of the gym. Miroki didn't try to go after her this time since he was worried she'd have another outburst on him. As she walked down the street she, once more wasn't watching where she was going. Before she crossed the street when the light was red, someone pulled her backwards.

"You need to be more careful Nashi." She turned her head and saw Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding.

"I guess I should."

"We're going to surprise Mint by visiting her at her home. Wanna come?" Pudding asked.

"Um, sure."

---- ---- ---- ----

"So, why are you all here?" Mint asked.

"Well, we were hoping maybe we could hang out." Ichigo said.

"What would we do?" Mint asked. Everyone paused.

"I could perform!" Pudding offered.

"I see enough at work." Mint said.

"We could make pastries." Lettuce offered.

"We have a personal pastry chef here." Mint said.

"We could play hide and seek." Ichigo said.

"You know I'd never find you." Mint said.

"I could give everyone art lessons." Nashi said.

"You'll just make a mess."

"Hey, what's this?" Pudding said and pushed a button.

"No! Thats-" and the sprinklers went off.

"I'm getting all wet!" Nashi cried out. "I don't like wet!"

A little later, eevryone had to change clothes since everyone was were from the sprinklers.

"We're sorry we're staying longer, you're not too mad are you?" Ichigo asked.

"It's alright. Stay, only until your clothes finish drying." Mint said. Nashi already came prepared, she had her own clothes in case of an emergency.

"Tea and pastries miss." Someone said in the doorway.

"I'll take it from here." There was a large esortment of sweets brought in.

"Wow!" Everyone started eating. "These are yummy." Pudding said.

"Please, help yourself." Mint said. She soon turned her attention to Nashi, who didn't seem too interested in the sweets at the moment. "Nashi, aren't you going to have any?" Ichigo looked at her sister with worry.

"Huh? Oh, no thanks." Ichigo was in shock. She never knew her sister to ever turn down anything sweet. She squeezed her stuffed panda, which she started carrying with her since the park incident.

"You haven't been yourself lately. Are you sure you're alright?" Mint asked. Nashi only nodded. She then stood up and walked to the door.

"I'm going for a walk." She opened the door and walked out. She went to the back of the mansion and started walking toward the forest. She made sure not to stray too far since she still wanted to find her way back. She stopped after she could barely see the roof of the mansion. She reached up to one of the branches of a nearby tree and pulled herself up. She rested her arms on her legs and leaned forward slightly. "Why do I feel so depressed? Ever since that fight at the park I've been feeling pretty bad." She clutched onto her panda even tighter. "And that boy..."

_"I already have my eye on something else."_

His words rang through her head. "NO! Why do I feel this way?!" She leaned backwards too far and started to fall. She didn't have enough reaction time to grab the branch so she closed her eyes and waited till she hit the ground. But she didn't.

"You really should be more careful." Said a rather familiar voice. Nashi opened her eyes and found herself in Kish's arms. She jumped up and backed away. "I said I'd be back." She was too scared to say anything. She felt like there was something blocking her throat so no air could get into her lungs. She was alone, no other mew mews knew where she was, she couldn't scream either. She then tried to run, but her legs wouldn't move. He came closer to him and she had no more movement in her legs to help her move backwards. He disappeared. She started turning every way possible. She started running towards the mansion but when she tried to get back, she was getting no where closer. She strayed too far away. She clutched her arms and started trembling.

"Where am I? Why can't I find my way back?" She started asking herself. She tried to scream but no sound came from her throat. "Why can't I scream? Am I scared? Do I want them to find me here? Why'd I say that to Zakuro-san?"

"Is something wrong?" She turned around and saw Zakuro. "You look lost." Nashi shook away her fear then turned away.

"I'm alright." She said. She looked up but she still couldn't see the roof to the mansion. "Or am I?"

"Well which is it?" Zakuro asked.

"You two have more things to worry about at the moment." They both looked up into a nearby tree and saw Kish sitting on one of the tall branches. He snapped his fingers and a giant swarm of animals had appeared from the bushes. "You're going to be a fun toy, Nashi." She scowled slightly.

"MEW MEW PEAR! METAMORPHO-SIS!"  
"MEW MEW ZAKURO! METAMORPHO-SIS!"

The kimera anima came at the both of them. Nashi's pistols appeared in her hands and she aimed them at the swarm. "RIBBON PEAR DOUBLE SHOT!" The shots merged then opened up and created a giant net and trapped the swarm in it's tracks.

"RIBBON ZAKURO SPEAR!" Zakuro released the parasite aliens from the animals bodies.

"Not bad." Kish said. "I have to admit, on top of being cute, you're power is impressive Nashi." Nashi started blushing. _What? Why am I blushing? Why?_

"Well, if that's all, I'm leaving." Zakuro said and walked away. Nashi then turned on her heel and bolted away. She could see lights and she could then see the mansion.

"That was weird." She said to herself. She turned around to the forest and just stared at the opening where she came from. "I'm glad that's over." Suddenly a shadow lunged out of the forest and straight at her. Before she had the chance to turn around, she felt something against her lips. When she looked, Kish was right in front of her, and he kissed her! She tried to pull away but he was clutching her arms. She was able to get her mouth free from his. "Let me go!"

"Aww, that's not fun." Kish whined. "I was thinking we could have some fun together."

"Why would I have fun with YOU?" She asked still trying to pull away. "You're trying to kill everyone, and I'm not you're toy!" A shot of light passed by them.

"Let her go!" The light was an arrow, which had belonged to Mint. "Stay away from our friend!" Lettuce, Pudding, and Ichigo ran out from the bushes.

"Nashi-chan, are you alright?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm fine Ichigo-chan." Kish released Nashi.

"Fine, I'll go." He said smugly. "Then I guess I'll go after Zakuro instead." He teleported away.

"We have to find Zakuro!" Nashi said. "We can't let him kill her."

"Nashi, you need to stay here. I don't think that we can risk having Kish get you again." Ichigo said. "We'll take care of this." The four mews then ran off towards the city leaving Nashi all alone.

* * *

Chapter is done! I'm not sure if it's good or not, but them again...  
Well, this one is just for fun so it really doesn't matter that much. So, please R&R and I'll be waiting. 


	5. Chapter 5

I don't know why but for some reason, I always seem to get too into my stories. I can't seem to stop typing. This is REALLY weird and cool. Anyways, I'm also watching the Goosebumps series on cartoon network and it's actually pretty interesting. I haven't read any of the books, but we use to have a giant collection of them when I was a kid. My favorite episode of the tv series is Phantom of the Auditorium. I'm a huge fan of the Phantom of the Opera and I was interested in it. Why am I going on about my personal interests?

_**Chapter Five**_

Ichigo and the othershad arrived at the studio where Zakuro was. But they were having a bit of trouble getting through though. "I'm sorry girls but I can't let you in."

"But why not?" Lettuce asked. "We have to get in. It's an emergency!"

"Only staff are aloud through here." The guard said.

"But Zakuro might be in danger!" Ichigo said.

"Let them in." Zakuro said passing by. The guard stepped out of the way letting them through.

"Why are you letting us in?" Mint asked.

"You say I'm in danger? I believe you." She said. "Especially after what happened to your friend in the forest."

"Kish!" Ichigo yelled out. "We're keeping our eyes open for him since he said he'd be here to get you." Zakuro counted the girls in the small group.

"Aren't there five of you?"

"Oh, Nashi's staying behind since she's been through enough already." Lettuce said.

"It would be best to have her in your sight at all times." Zakuro warned. "You'll never know what will happen."

"My thoughts exactly!" They turned around and Nashi was at the door.

"Nashi-chan! What are you doing?" Ichigo asked.

"I can't let you guys do everything and have me sit on the sidelines. I want to get Kish back as much as any of you." Zakuro walked over to her.

"I have something to ask you." Nashi looked a little stunned.

"Asked away."

"Do you like him?" Her eyes widened and her face turned red. "That's what I thought. It's best to know your feelings before it's too late." She walked away since it was almost show time. The others started to follow. Nashi stood there for a moment and took in Zakuro's words. _Do I like him? That's impossible! Isn't it?_ She touched her lips then shook the thought out of her head.

"Impossible, I can't like him." She walked over to the elevator where her friends were waiting. As they watched the show, nothing has happened so far. No sign of Kish, no parasite aliens, no kimera anima. Nashi was starting to have a war inside of her mind.

_I'm not sure how I feel about him. I mean, I might like him but I'm not entirely sure. He's the bag guy, the enemy, the villain. There's no way I could ever like him. But then again, there's still a part of me that's saying that he's the one I've been waiting for. Could this be true, or am I just being silly?_

Suddenly, one of the animals started growling. Her head snapped up and started to feel his presence somewhere. As the people started to clear out, the animals started going after Zakuro. Nashi started to get that stiff feeling again and couldn't move.

"You came after all." She looked up and saw him. "Now just sit back and watch the-" but before he finished his sentence, Nashi regained her movement and jumped over to Zakuro and transformed into a mew mew.

"What are you doing?" She questioned.

"I haven't entirely figured this out yet, but I can't sit by and watch my friend get hurt!" Zakuro was in shock. She called her a friend.

"You'll never learn will you?" Kish said to Nashi. "Then I'll have to teach you, won't I?" He snapped his fingers and the parasites left the bodies of the animals. "Prepare for your punishment." The aliens then created one giant monster. It lunged at the two of them but was blocked after the other mews transformed.

"We won't let you!" Mint shouted.

"Come on!" Everyone lept in the air and started to attack.

"RIBBON MINT ECHO!"  
"RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH!"  
"RIBBON PUDDING RING INFERNO!"  
"RIBBON PEAR DOUBLE SHOT!"  
"RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!"

As their attacks hit the monster, no damage was done to it. "What? Why didn't it work?" Ichigo wondered. The monster came at them and knocked away all but Ichigo, Zakuro, and Nashi. The monster started to surround Ichigo.

"Sister! Watch out!" Nashi pulled Ichigo out of the way then was trapped by the anima herself. _I can't move! Looks like I've reached the end of my limits._ Kish looked almost disappointed.

"I was expecting more from you little tiger, but I guess I was wrong." When she looked at him, her eyes weren't angry at all (he was expecting anger). Her eyes were calm.

"Then I guess we're both failures in our own ways." She whispered. She gave a weak smile.

"RIBBON ZAKURO SPEAR!" She snapped from her faze and saw a whip come right at them. It hit the monster and Nashi was released. "Leave her alone. I'm the one you're after aren't I?" She said coldly. Suddenly, everyones weapons started to glow.

"What's going on?" Mint asked.

"Ichigo! Now's you're chance!" Lettuce said. Ichigo nodded and raised her Strawberry Bell.

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!" She unleashed so much power. The monster finally disappeared.

"Interesting." Kish said. "That's some power you have Ichigo." He teleported away.

"We did it!" Pudding cheered.

"We sure did!" Nashi said smiling. Ichigo looked at Nashi's new smile.

"Nashi, that smile, it's different." Everyone looked at her and she could see in their faces that they agree.

"Really?" Her smile soon became a nervous one when she saw the camera behind them. "Um, guys." She pointed behind them and they all jumped.

"We were being filmed the whole time?!" Ichigo yelled out. Suddenly, reporters burst into the studio and ran up to them.

"What are you girls?"

"Where do you come from?"

"Why did you come here?"

They were being overwhelmed with questions. "Um, well..."

"We are the defenders of justice! Tokyo Mew Mew! For the protection of the planet, we'll be of services!"

After they were able to get out of the studio and away from the news crews, they were starting to talk about the recent incident. "Well, now all of Tokyo is informed on what we are." Mint said.

"Now we'll become famous!" Pudding said.

"Where'd Nashi go?" Lettuce asked.

"She went to the school, she said she left something there." Ichigo said. "She'll meet up with us later." She looked over to Zakuro.

"I don't join groups." Zakuro said. Everyone looked down. "But... I guess I can make an exception for you guys." Everyone looked up and smiled.

"YAY! All our members are together now!" Pudding said.

"This is the geatest thing ever!" Mint said.

At the school, Nashi walked into the dark, empty gym and stood where she was during the ambush a while ago. She knelt down and touched the ground. The only light was the moon shining through the windows. Se sighed heavily.

"I guess, my feelings are telling me all these things so I can't tell what is love, or what is hate." She said in a faint whisper. "But, something inside me is telling me, that Kish is the boy I've been waiting for." She suddenly saw a shadow next to her. She looekd up at the window and saw Kish silouette. She stood up and reached for her pendant.

"I believe you're missing something." He said and he made her ribbon visible in his hand.

"How'd you get that?" She asked. He jumped down from the window and landed right in front of her.

"I've been holding onto it." He said. She tried to search for any joking in his voice, but it was completely serious. She tried to back away but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him. "I was the one that rescued you." Her eyes looked both confused and scared at the same time.

"You? So you knew who I was before..."

"Yes." His grip on her began to loosen slightly. She had the chance to run, but she just stood still. "I believe you said that if you found the person, you'd owe them a great deal." She was beginning to get a bad feeling about what he was going to say next. He took her ribbon and began tying it around her neck. "I want you to be mine." He tried leaning in for a kiss, but she backed away.

"That's the only thing I can't do." She said sadly. "I know I owe you so much for saving me, but I can't become yours. I'm sorry." A small tear fell from her eye that started glowing in the moonlight. She turned around and walked towards the door. As she opened it she turned around to see if he was still there but he already disappeared.

A few days went by since what happened and there had been some problems since then. Ichigo was almost discovered by Masaya and was worried that he might not like her anymore if that happened. But luckily for her he didn't find out. Then Kish appeared and tried to destroy the both of them but failed since Ichigo was able to stop him. Nashi has been in a mix of her feelings but has been a little happier than she had been before. Plus, two new aliens have appeared named Pai and Tart. Now things will really be crazy! Plus the practice for the play started picking up since it's now summer vacation.

"Alright, let's take it again!" The director shouted. "I know we haven't been able to have much practice for a while due to some of you who decide to cut in order to hang out with your friends." He glared at half the cast. "So we're a little behind. But we'll be holding meeting several times this summer to make up for lost time." Everyone groaned. "Blame the ones who held up those of you who actually want to perform instead of use this time to get out of class. Now get to your places!" We were suppose to be up to the part where the prince was going to marry another girl, but instead we're at the part where the princess goes to the witch for help.

_"So, you want me to become a human so you can marry your little prince, do you?"_ The actress playing the witch crossed her arms and smirked.

_"Yes, please this means everything to me."_ Nashi pleaded. _"I'll do anything to become human."_ The witch began to look interested.

_"Very well."_ She said. _"In exchange for becoming a human, you must give me your voice."_ Nashi held one hand to her throat.

_"My voice?"_ She began to look unsure.

_"I'll give you some time to think about it. You have twenty four hours until you have to give me your answer."_ The actress walked off the stage and Nashi approached the edge.

_"Should I give up my voice in order to become a human, or is it really a risk I should take?"_ She said looking at the seats in front of her, one where the director was sitting.

"OK!" The director shouted out. "We'll resume in a moment, take five everyone." Nashi sighed and walked back stage and grabbed a water bottle.

"You seem more cheerful." Miroki said. Nashi had a mouth ful of water and wanted to just spit it all back at him. But she just swallowed and walked away from him. She looked at the stage and sighed. She had to sing a song in the next scene and she was beginning to wonder if she was ready.

"Alright, break is over." The director said. "Momomiya! Time for your solo." She nodded then walked to the center of the stage and the stop light was on her. She could feel her chest cave in on her but she tried to ignore it. She took some deep breaths and calmed herself down. (the song is Listen to Your Heart - I don't know the artist)

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
you've built a love but that love falls apart  
your little piece of heavan turn to dark_

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye_

She looked down then back up as she moved foreward.

_Somethimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
the precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
They're swept away and nothing is what it seems  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams_

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye_

Her eyes began to look sad and a tear began to trikle down her cheek. "Nice effect Momomiya." The director whispered.

_And there are voices that want to be heard  
So much to mention but you can't find the words  
The scent of magic the beauty that's been  
When love was wilder than the wind_

_Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye_

_Listen to your heart..._

_I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before..._

She paused. Everyone leaned in to see if she had already said it, but her mouth remained closed.

_"You tell him goodbye."_ She finally said. She turned around and faced the actress playing the witch.

_"You're answer?"_

_"I'll do it."_ She said.

_"Good."_ She said and held up a bottle. _"Now, this spell will turn you into a human, but to remain human you must receive a kiss from your true love. There's a time limit too, you have till sunset on the third day. If you fail, you'll turn into a mermaid again and you're mine forever."_ She held the bottle out to her. _"Do we have a deal?"_ She took the bottle and opened it up. She drank what was inside.

"Alright! That's enough for today." The director said. "Come back on Wednesday since I can't make it tomorrow." Everyone groaned again. Nashi just walked out the door without a word. She walked to the cafe since she would start working there more often due to summer. As she walked up to the pretty pink cafe, her smile began to fade. even though she was happy at times, she was sad inside. After what Kish said to her a while ago she's been feeling strange inside.

_"I want you to be mine."_

_Why would he want me?_ She asked herself. She opened the door and noticed tha no one was in their uniforms. "What's going on?"

"I'm about to explain." Ryou said walking over to everyone. "Have a seat." She took an empy chair next to Ichigo and sat down. "You've all worked a fair deal since you've started to become a team and Keiichiro and I were thinking about inviting all six of you to a party." Everyone shot up.

"We've already have dresses prepared for you girls." Keiichiro said and pointed to some boxes on the next table. The six girls walked over to the boxes and picked up the one that had their name on it. Everyone was happy to see what their dress looked like, but Nashi didn't even open her box yet.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Ryou asked. She nodded then opened the top. She said nothing since she wasn't sure how to react. "Are you alright?" She nodded.

"So, when's the party?"

"Tomorrow night." Keiichiro said. "Why? Do you have practice that night?" She shook her head.

"No." She said smiling. "I can go." She didn't want to worry anyone so she tried to smile and make everything fine.

"Well, you all should go home and prepare for tomorrow." Ryou said.

When Ichigo and Nashi got home, Ichigo started going on about tomorrow night. "It's going to be so much fun! I can't wait! Can you wait?" She looked at Nashi as she hung up her new dress on her closet door to see what it looks like. "Wow! Nashi your dress is so pretty!"

"Thanks." She said. "Hey Ichigo, how do I put on a dress?"

"You're joking!"

"I'm not. I've never worn a dress before." She said bluntly.

"Well, don't worry. I'll have you all made up for tomorrow my tomboy of a sister." Nashi gave Ichigo the "you're so annoying" look.

"You know how much I hate make up."

"It's only for one night." Ichigo said. "Besides, you'll look so pretty with make up." She took out a small box and opened it up she started picking out some lip stick, but Nashi tossed it back in and chose some of her own lip gloss instead. Ichigo took out some blush and tried to figure out which one would look the best on her. She then found some eye shadow and put it aside in the choice section. "You'll thank me for this later." She said.

"I know that I might regret this later too." Nashi said bluntly. Ichigo picked up the make up that she chose for Nashi and plaed it on her vanity then walked out of the room. "I hope this doesn't go wrong." She touched her pear ribbon and removed it from her neck. She touched the little plastic pears that hung from the ends. "There's no way he could be serious." She said and placed it on her vanity and sat on her bed. "But, what he said..." She fell onto her pillow and fell asleep.

* * *

Wow I got that done fast. I must be really bored. Anyways, what will happen at the party? What are Nashi's feeling for Kish? Does she love him? Does she despise him? Only time will tell, in the next chapter! 


	6. Chapter 6

I am bored once more, and in progress with my other story. I'm writing the other story while I'm at school and them I'll type it up when I think I have a good chunk of it done. I'm also listening to music and eating sugar induced treats for imaginative boosts (my secrets). **_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, but I'd like to give a big round of applause to the creaters! crowd starts clapping and cheering in back ground

**_Chapter Six_**

Morning finally came. Ichigo was up bright and early, before Nashi too. Nashi was still in bed and pulled the covers over her head to block the sunlight from her eyes. Ichigo burst into the room and was holding a random air horn (where'd she get that!?). She pressed the button and a really loud sound filled the room. Nashi jumped out of her bed and her tiger ears had popped out of her head.

"Why'd you do that!?" She screamed getting off the floor.

"You're not up. plus I already tried everything else." Ichigo said and pointed to a pile of failed noisy items. and alarm clock, her cell phone, crash cymbols, her music player, and Pudding's gong.

"You could have tried shaking me." She said feeling irritated. "Why do I have a sister again?"

"Well, you're the younger one." Ichigo remarked.

"Exactly." Nahsi said. She pushed Ichigo out of her room and shut the door. "Man, she's such a pain." She grabbed the dress she hung up the night before and placed it back in the box. She then walked to her dresser and picked out a cute yin-yang tshirt and a jean skort.

"Are you done yet?" Ichigo whined from behind the door.

"No!" Nashi yelled back. She just finished putting on her tshirt and was ready to go. "Alright, so where exactly are we meeting the others?"

"Not sure." Ichigo said. "I'll call up Ryou and asked him." She ran downstairs. Nashi slowly made her way to the kitchen and found some waffles in her spot.

"Good morning sleepy head." Her mother chimed. "I know you like strawberry waffles so I already prepared them for you." By strawberry waffles, she means regular waffles with strawberry sauce on top. She sat in her chair and started eating.

"You don't seem too cheery today." Her dad said looking at her from behind his news paper. "Did you get a boyfriend and not tell us?" She was startled by his question.

"No way! Besides, if I had a boyfriend you'd start getting REALLY jealous for no reason." She said. She stood up and walked out of the kitchen after only finishing half of one of the waffles.

"Maybe she had a crush on someone." Her mom wondered.

Ichigo walked up to Nashi after getting off the phone. "We're meeting at the bay."

"Why there?" She asked.

"Ryou said he had a surprise for us." Ichigo grabbed her hand and ran to the door. "We better get moving, we're already late." They slipped their shoes on and grabbed their boxes with their dresses. As they ran down the street they ran into Pudding on her way to the bay.

"Ichigo onee-chan! Nashi onee-chan!" She ran up to the twins holding her box. "You on your way to the bay?"

"Yup." Ichigo answered cheerfully. Nashi was in a deep trance. "Nashi?" She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Ichigo say her name.

"I'm alright." She said and smiled. They started walking to the bay together. When they made it at last, the other mews, Ryou, and Keiichiro were already there waiting.

"So, what's the big surprise?" Zakuro asked.

"Well, before the party can get started, we thought maybe we could take a little cruise." Ryou said pointing to a giant cruise ship. All the girls just stared. Nashi however was in a panic. "What's wrong with her?"

"Nashi doesn't like boats." Ichigo said. "She's scared of them."

"There's no turning back now." Ryou said.

"You didn't even tell us where we were even going!" Nashi said about ready to kich his ass.

"I'm sure there's nothing to be afraid of Nashi-san." Lettuce said.

"Boats sink. There's lots to be scared of." Nashi said crossing her arms.

"Come on Nashi onee-chan. Boats are fun!" Pudding said. She swallowed hard and everyone started for the ship. As they reached the deck, Nashi's knees started to shake and almost started screaming.

"You made it this far." Ichigo said. "I'm proud. Usually by now you'd be running off the ship."

"Don't remind me." Nahsi said glumly.

"This way." Ryou said.

"We're going to our rooms now girls." Keiichiro said. Everyone followed them below deck. They were suprised to see what was below.

"Wow!" Pudding said. "This is so cool!"

"Looks like a hotel." Nashi said. They started walking down a long hallway and they each had a room wth their name on it. Ichigo was next to Mint and Nashi and Nashi was between Ichigo and Lettuce. Nashi walked into her room, she was amazed at how homey it looked. "Now I REALLY feel like I'm in a hotel." She sat in a comfy looking arm chair and rested the box on her lap. "I hope nothing happens at all today." She found another box on her bed and opened it up. It was a new swim suit.

"Nashi-chan!" Ichiog yelled from the other side of the door. "You wanna go swimming with me and Pudding?"

"I'll be right there." She said and quickly tried on the swim suit. It fit perfectly. "Well, I do like the color." She opened the door and Ichigo grabebd her arm and lead her back to the deck. Everyone else was already waiting for them on deck. When they reached the pool, Pudding pushed Nashi in and everyone laughed. Nashi got mad though.

"You have to admit it was funny!" Mint said.

"Yeah, funny for you!" She said with a bit of venom in her voice. Ichigo jumped in next then Pudding canon balled in. Nashi stuck her head under the water then just sat there. She opened her eyes when underneath and watched the sun reflect off the waves above her and show on the pool bottom. _Wow, it's so beautiful._ She then forgot she was underwater and quickly jumped back to the surface gasping for air. "I guess I need to be careful."

"You were down there for a long time." Lettuce said. "We were thinking you were drowning."

"Nah, I can swim a little bit. I just can't go into deeper water, or I'd be in trouble." She jumped out of the water and sat on the side. She looked up at the sky and watched as the clouds started passing over head. "So you're not going in?" She asked turning to the others.

"No, I'd rather not get wet." Mint said.

"I can't swim." Lettuce said.

"I might later." Zakuro said.

For most of the day everyone was at the pool, but when the clock reached seven, the party was going to begin! Everyone dressed in their new dresses and entered a giant ball room.

"How beautiful." Lettuce said.

"I feel like a princess!" Pudding said.

"I feel kind of weird." Nashi said to Ichigo.

"I know what you mean." Ichigo said.

"Alright everyone." Ryou said walking up to them, in a white tux (HOT). "The party has just begun. Enjoy yourselves."

_Easy for you to say buddy._ Nashi thought to herself. Everyone started going off and started dancing. Lettuce started dancing with Keiichiro and Royu took Ichigo. Nashi didn't dance since she was too scared to asked anyone, so she just stood and watched. She looked down at her feet and didn't notice who had just walked up to her.

"Nashi?" She looked up and saw Miroki (stalker!).

"Wha!?" She jumped backwards. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I came here with my parents." He pointed to a couple dancing nearby. _Wow, his parents look more human than he does._ She though to herself. "You look lonely, you wanna dance?" He held out his hand. She just stared for a moment. She then glared at him and smacked his hand away.

"Like I'd ever dance with you." She said coldly. "You think that after all the stuff you did to me since we met, you think that I would just forgive you and forget? You're a sick and twisted person you know?" She turned away and walked outside. He just stared at her for a moment and ran after her. When he walked into the dark night surrounding him, she was gone. She walke to the back of the ship where he couldn't see her, especially since it didn't have any lights.

"I told you already Miroki, I hate you." She said. She walked to the edge and stared into the vast ocean. Her tiger ears popped out and she began to have the feeling she was being watched. "How long have you been there?" She could hear someone touch the ground behind her.

"Not too long." Said a most familiar voice which she knew could belong to only one person.

"You not gonna try to attack me?" SHe asked knowing that the voice belonged to Kish

"No."

"How much did you hear?"

"Since that boy came after you." He said. "Who is he?" She clenched her fists and so much build up rage was about to be released any second.

"No one." She said.

"You're lying." He said smugly. She started to growl slightly.

"I hate his guts!" She shouted knowing that no one else could hear her but him. "He's a sick person! He's been torturing me since I was able to skip two grades and get into the ninth grade! Just because I'm really smart and can do so many things really well, he can just pick on me like I'm still a child!" Her fists started shaking. "And he just suddenly says to me that he likes me and thinks that I'll forget everything that he's ever done to me and that I'd like him back! _I hate him!_" She then turned around and sent one of her fists at the person whom was behind her the whole time. He caught her right before she hit his face. She was suddenly staring into two bright yellow eyes.

"You've been holding that in for a long time, haven't you?" She remained silent. Tears then started coming out of her anger filled eyes and her fist started to unfold as she slowly fell to the ground and started sobbing.

"I could never tell Ichigo about all those times." She said. "She could never understand since she had Masaya, and he's too good to make her sad." She stood up again and walked back to the edge of the boat and stared at the ocean, letting her tears fall from her eyes. "I can't even tell my parents since it would only cause problems." Kish walked over to her and placed one hand on her shoulder. Instead of brushing it off, she just stood still.

"Then you must feel better after you said what you did." He said to her calmingly. She turned her head and looked at his eyes again. His eyes seemed sincere and not like his usual look. She started to calm down slightly.

"I... guess." She said. She turned her head again. "But still wouldn't understand why you'd care about my feelings." He then removed his hand from her shoulder and took one of her hands then spun her around then caught her so she was facing him. She started blushing slightly.

"Like I said before. I want you to be mine." He leaned in and was ready to kiss her until...

"NASHI!" She jerked her head around and saw Miroki in a jealous rage. "Let go of her!" She started squeezing one of Kish's hands which meant she was angery and scared.

"I don't think so." He snapped his fingers and a giant swarm of kimera anima sprang up from the ocean. Nashi gasped and ran away. Miroki tried to run but was quickly surounded. She thought about going to get the others, but then she thought no. She grabbed her pendant.

"MEW MEW PEAR! METAMORPHO-SIS!"

She jumped back out in her mew mew form and pretended that she was a new person. "I won't allow you to have your way Kish! I can't take my sister's saying, but I can say that you're not gonna get away this time." She said cheerfully.

"So, you decided to fight alone did you?" Kish said playfully.

"Yup, the others shouldn't have to worry about me. I can handle you by myself anyways." She reached into the air and her pistols appeared in her hands.

"Whoa! A mew mew! No way!" Miroki exclaimed.

"RIBBON PEAR DOUBLE SHOT!"

The kimera anima surrounding him disappeared in a flash of light. "You alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine. Who are you?" She showed no emotion in her face for a moment.

"I am a mew mew, and that's all you have to know." She said. "You better get out of here." She said smiling and he ran off. She looked back at Kish and smiled again. "I couldn't let him think it was me." She said playfully and started giggling. She ran over to him and layed a small kiss on his cheek. "Arigato." She whispered in his ear and ran off.

She transformed back and walked back into the ball room. All the other mew mews ran up to her in a panic. "Are you alright?" Ichigo questioned.

"Our pendants started going off a little while ago." Mint said

"We started thinking there was a kimera anima attack." Lettuce said.

"Did you see anything outside?" Pudding asked. Nashi smiled and shook her head.

"There was nothing going on." She lied. "You could say I was letting out some steam."

"Which explains why you're smiling so much." Zakuro said. Nashi giggled a little bit and started spinning around.

"Yeah, I feel much better." She said cheerfully. "In the biggest way."

"You know..." Ryou began, "...there letting some people sing over there if you're interested."

"I guess I should get use to singing in front of a giant crowd." Nashi said. "Besides, that's what I'm doing for the play." She walked to the other side of the room where the microphone was and sighed. "I can do it. I just have to pretend I'm back at the gym." She prepared herself for what she was about to do. (song is Open the Door, the second beginning to Card Captor Sakura)

_DREAMING! DREAMING! soshite tobia ga hiraku yo.._

_IZA tonaru to nani mo ienai shaberitai no ni koe mo kiki takute  
kokoro ga ne awateteru  
aoi sora ni hirouki kumo tsunaida te ni waite kuru POWER  
doko datte yuke sou da yo kaze ni notte..._

_It's all right daijoubu DAIJOUBU daijoubu  
kiseki datte okoseru  
Here we go ikou yo ikou yo ikou yo tsubasa hiroge  
kitto nani ka ga nani ka ga doko ka ga deaeru hi o matteru  
DO! DO! DO! DREAMING! DREAMING! soshite tobira ga hiraku yo..._

_nandemo nai koishi de sae fushigi da yo ne houseki ni kawaru  
isshoni ne miteru dake de... minna hikaru_

_Top secret daisuki na DAISUKI na daisuki na  
shunkan ga fuete yuku  
tottemo chiisana CHIISANA chiisana tane ni natte  
kitto kokoro no doko ka de ookina hana ga saki hajimeteru  
DO! DO! DO! DREAMING! DREAMING! soshite sekai ha hiraku_

_daijoubu DAIJOUBU daijoubu  
kiseki datte okoseru  
Here we go ikou yo ikou yo ikou yo tsubasa hiroge  
kitto nani ka ga nani ka ga doko ka da deaeru hi o matteru  
DO! DO! DO! DREAMING! DREAMING! soshite tobira ga hiraku yo..._

* * *

Yeah, I'm just gonna end it right here. I'm sure you all get the basic thing going on. Anyways, I'm sure that after this chapter you figured out Nashi's feelings. If not then look closer and figure it out! If so, give yourself a pat on the back. If you still don't get it, in future chapters you will. bye bye! 


	7. Chapter 7

I'm bored again! Anyways, I just had to draw a giant sketch of the United States for my US History class and it kind of looks weird, Texas looks kind of weird. I hope I get some credit for doing it free handed since we were suppose to trace it.

**_Chapter Seven_**

A couple days past since the party. There haven't been any attacks from any of the aliens, not many kimera animas around the city, and the play is almost underway. By near winter the performance should be, or so they're told. The practice sessions have gotten longer since the summer ended and there have still been some people missing practice and others are just not doing their job.

"Alright everyone! Since the play is scheduled for winter so that means we only have so much time left, and school is now back in session so we'll have to make up for lost time as well. But it's a good thing we were able to make up for lost time during the summer. I won't tolerate slackers!"

_Yeah, most of us work our butts off to make this work but most of you just do nothing._ Nashi thought.

"Now, lets move on to the next scene!" The director motioned for the actors to enter. We were now at the wedding scene between the witch and the prince.

The witch was holding a small bottle containing the girls voice. She kept it sealed away for now and only used it for her own hypnosis on the prince. She kept the tiny bottle around her neck. One of the actors then ran on the stage on cue and knocked the bottle out of the chain that was holding it and it fell and shattered.

_"NO!"_ Screamed the witch as the sound of the voice returned to the girl.

_"What happened?"_ Miroki said rubbing his head, pretending to snap out of the trance. Nashi walked on stage.

_"My voice. It's back!"_ Nashi said, sounding surprised.

_"You..."_ Miroki looked at Nashi then walked past who he was going to marry and over to her. _"...you can talk! You're the one who rescued me that night."_

_Man, I hate this part, since I have to pair with Miroki. BLECK!_ Nashi started saying in her head. She's now regretting ever auditioning.

_"You're too late little girl!"_ The witch ran over to them and pushed Miroki away and grabbed Nashi's arm and they ran off stage.

"Briliant!" The director shouted. "Simply briliant! We'll be able to have the show go as planned after all!"

"What? You didn't have faith in us before?" Nashi said. _Well, I wouldn't blame the guy!_ She then smacked herself mentally.

"I had faith in most of you." He corrected. "The rest of you, not so much." The school bell rang which meant the end of the day. "You're dismissed." Nashi grabbed hwer bag and quickly bolted out the door. She really didn't want to be late for work, again. All this practice has made her late almost every day. When she ran out, she saw Ichigo talking to Masaya. She smirked. _Ichigo's boyfriend!_ She then hid behind the door and watched then for a moment.

"What are you watching?" She stared as Miroki walked out of the gym and saw her spying on her sister.

"That's really none of your concern." She said and scowled at him.

"I won't give up on you! Even if you do like another boy!" He yelled out.

"Then you're in for a LONG wait. Since I'm never going out with you." She sneered then walked away.

"Nashi!" Ichigo called out to her twin and Nashi turned her head. "We have to go to the cafe now!"

"Hai!" She said and ran over to Ichigo and they walked off together. Masaya turned around and saw Miroki watch the two twins walk away.

"Hi!" He called out to him. Miroki walked over to him.

"Hey." He responded, sounding slightly depressed.

"What's wrong?" He asked. He sighed.

"It's just that..." He paused for a moment. "...Ichigo's sister..."

"Nashi?" He said.

"Yeah. You see, even though I've been pretty rough on her this year, I really like her." His cheeks started turning red. "I want her to notice the better side of me, the side that she could actually get to know that won't try and splatter paint all over her new outfit." He almost started laughing. "But she hates me. I want her to try going out with me but she keeps refusing. Then I saw her a little while ago with another boy." He looked off to the side.

"Well, she might have a good reason for why she won't accept you." Masaya said. "After all, you did say that you were harrassing her a little bit this year so she might think that it's all just a lie. Or she just doesn't trust you." Miroki turned his head back to face Masaya.

"I guess I see what you mean there Aoyama."

"You have to let her know that there's nothing for her to be concerned about. Make her feel comfortable." Miroki smiled.

"You're right! I'll help her understand that I'm a new man! Thanks Aoyama." He sprinted off towards the cafe.

"Glad I could help." Masaya walked off.

When Miroki made it to the cafe, it said it was closed. "Damn! Just missed her. I'll try her house." He ran off, again.

But inside the cafe, everyone was inside. Everyone was gathered in the kitchen.

"You said to get here ASAP Ryou," Ichigo said, "this better be good."

"Taken from a date with Masaya?" Nashi asked.

"SHUT UP!" She screamed and Nashi ran into a corner and put her hands on top of her head.

"KOWAI (scary)!"

"Stop fighting you two." Ryou said. "Nashi, get out of the corner and back over here." Nashi left her little corner.

"Anyways, getting back on track." Keiichiro said walking in. "We've found something important about Mew Aqua." Nashi tilted her head.

"Mew... Aqua?"

"Um, you weren't here when we started talking about it." Lettuce said.

"And Ichigo didn't tell me?" She said glaring at her older sibling.

"Moving on. Mew Aqua should be found in some areas under ground." Keiichiro continued. "And there is a clay shell covering each piece of Mew Aqua, which is some sort of protective layer that has preserved it for a long time." Ichigo was in aw.

"It's a possibility to find these underneath the Kanto Plain. You should be able to find some if you look there." Ryou said.

"But, how are we suppose to find it in such a big city?" Mint asked.

"Not sure." Ryou answered.

"They're not visible from the outside. We're also still finding out how many there are. But, we're sure that your bodies react to the Mew Aqua in a certain way."

"No foolin'?" Nashi asked.

"We're Mew Aqua detectors!" Pudding said.

"There's also something else." Ryou said holding up a news paper. "The roads are suddenly caving in all over the city. We think that the aliens are on to this theory and are acting fast."

"Then we'll have to find it before them." Zakuro said.

"Thats right." Ryou said.

"If the enemy get's their hands on the Mew Aqua, who knows what they can do?" Keiichiro said. "But all we know is, that humanity would be doomed." Suddenly there was a bolt of lightning. Nashi ran back to her corner.

"Lightning is scary!" She said covering her head.

"We ALL have to go Nashi." Zakuro said.

"I'll try." She said, her voice shaking slightly.

"Then you know what you must do." Ryou said. "Tokyo Mew Mew, GO!" All six girls ran out.

---- ---- ---- ----

"Are you sure you know what you're doing Kish?" Tart asked.

"Of course I do." He said. "I planted a giant cocoon on top of Tokyo Tower. I can distract the Mew Mews while you and Pai go underground and search for Mew Aqua. I already sent a kimera anima down there that can sence it."

"You better be right." Pai said. "We can't handle another failure."

"I understand that." Kish said. "This time, we will beat the Mew Mews and reclaim this planet." He teleported away.

"Tart. Do you really think this plan will work?" Pai asked.

"I'm not sure, but we'll have to trust him right now." Tart said.

"Even though he's in love with one of them?" Tart jerked his head around.

"You're kidding!"

Kish reappeared on top of Tokyo Tower. "Almost ready." He looked out into the city. "Sorry Nashi. But if I don't kill you, I'll be in trouble."

---- ---- ---- ----

The Mew Mews had been searching for days on end but so far their searches have led them nowhere at all. Ichigo had another outburst in class. "I HATE THIS!" She had a dream where she was looking for Mew Aqua. Everyone stared at her. "It was only a dream."

"Momomiya! Don't sleep and scream in class!" The teacher screamed in her face.

"I could say 'don't scream in kid's faces' you know." Ichigo turned her head and saw her sister at the door.

"Nashi? Aren't you at practice?"

"Nah, I've got the day off since the director wanted to lecture the skippers." She said smiling. "Anyways Ichigo, we got to get going."

"But, I'm in class." She said.

"You're leaving class." Nashi said and grabbed her arm and dragged her away from her desk.

"Momomiya! I know you're a briliant student and all, but that gives you no right to take your sister out of my class!"

"Too bad." She said. The two twins left the classroom.

"What's this about?" Ichigo asked.

"Listen, I'm starting to get a weird feeling." Nashi said. "I think we better get to finding the Mew Aqua as soon as we can. I already called the others." They continued down the hall. But when they made it to the front entrance, someone was blocking the door.

"You two aren't going anywhere." Nashi recognized this voice and glared at the figure.

"Get out of our way Miroki!"

"I can't do that Nashi." He said in a stern voice. "I can't let you leave." She quickly observed her surroundings and spotted a window. She then looked for something to throw and took a tiny stapler from her bag. She chucked it at the glass and the whole thing shattered.

"Come!" She and Ichigo took the chance and jumped out the window. "Thee's somewhere we have to be." She said before jumping out. He watched as they made ther escape.

"What are they up to?"

All the mew mews gathered in the park. "You're late." Mint said.

"Sorry, we had a few problems along the way." Nashi said.

"Well, we're all here. Let's start searching." Zakuro said.

"Right!" Everyone split up and started checking various parts under the city. Still no luck.

The next day was starting to get to everyone. They planned another search time, but Nashi couldn't go since she had practice.

"Once more, they've skipped!" The director shouted. They were going to do another run through before they got to the dress rehersal, but the usual skippers didn't show.

"We're never gonna get anything done at this rate." Nashi said. She looked at Miroki then looked at her watch. Her cell phone suddenly started ringing. She reached into her pocket and pulled it out. Miroki walked over and took it from her hands. "HEY!" He answered the phone.

"Who's this?"

_"Who are you? Isn't this Nashi's phone?"_ It was Ryou.

"It IS Nashi's phone but she's a little busy at the moment." She snatched the phone away.

"GEEZ! Hello? Ryou?"

_"Nashi?"_

"Sorry about that. Someone stole my phone." She paused and glared at Miroki. She then walked outside. "So, what's up?"

---- ---- ---- ----

Pai was monitering the signals from the kimera anima that were searching for the Mew aqua. One of the signals started moving in a different direction.

"Pai, what's going on?" Tart asked.

"I'm not sure."

"How's it going?" Kish asked.

"There's a signal coming from one of the kimera anima." Pai said and pointed to the little moving light.

"It seems it found a Mew Aqua." Kish said triumphantly.

"And your cocoon?" Tart asked.

"It should be ready to hatch really soon." He said. "I'm going to Tokyo Tower. I'll leave gathering the Mew Aqua to you." He started to walk away when he felt Pai giving him a weird look. "What?"

"You're going to protect that human, aren't you?" Kish's eyes grew wide. "I know all about her."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said playfully.

"Don't start playing games Kish!" Pai shouted. "That girl is a mew mew and must be eliminated." He looked at the ground.

"I know that." Kish disappeared.

---- ---- ---- ----

"I understand." Nashi said. "I'll call the others and we'll meet you there." She hung up then started texting her sister. Someone swiped her phone from her hands.

"Who are you texting?" Miroki asked.

"None of your business." She said. She tried to get her phone back but he was holding up really high. "Give back my phone!"

"No." He said. "I won't let that boy have you." She stopped grabbing for her phone and gave him a weird look.

"What boy?"

"That boy you were talking to. He was the one that was with you on the boat." She started laughing.

"Ryou's my boss. Plus I wouldn't go out with him evenn if I was paid to." She said. "I was with someone else. Besides, there's no way you can get me to go out with you." Her smile went away and she walked away. "You can keep the phone. I already sent the message." She ran away from the school. The director ran out.

"Where is Momomiya?" He asked.

"She left." He said. "I don't know where she might be going, but I'll figure it out." He started running after her. Ichigo watched from behind a tree. She lookd at her phone and read over the text again.

_Onee-chan, got 2 Tokyo Tower  
Tell the others_

Ichigo jumped into a tree and started towards the tower and started calling the others at the same time.

Nashi started to have the feeling that she was being watched so she started taking different twists and turns to shake Miroki off her trail. She finally lost him after a while. _Now, to the tower!_ she grabbed her pendant and started for the tower.

"MEW MEW PEAR! METAMORPHO-SIS!"

Miroki could hear her transform and saw the transformed mew jump out of the trees. "A mew mew?" He started to follow her to the tower.

* * *

Will he find out today? Only I know! be prepared for the unexpected there fellow viewers, only time can tell the fate of the story. LOL! Anyways, G2G. Bye bye! 


	8. Chapter 8

Bored once more. I hate this weekend! I have to go to school on both Saturday and Sunday! I'm not in trouble, I have a concert on those days and If I don't go I have to write a report. So, I'll just get on with it.

**_Chapter Eight_**

Miroki began to follow the mew mew as she made her way to Tokyo Tower. Nashi started getting the feeling she was being followed, again. She lookd back and found Miroki run after her. She stopped running and waited for him to catch up.

"You." She started to get scared thinking he knows who she was. "Have you seen Nashi anywhere?" She felt a bit relieved.

"I'm sorry, no." She said smiling and bolted off. She met up with the other mew mews at the tower. "Sorry I'm late. Miroki was following me."

"We know." Mint said. "Ichigo saw him come after you."

"Did he see you transform?" Lettuce asked.

"No." Nashi said. "I was able to get rid of him before transforming." She wiped some sweat off her forhead. "So, where's the cocoon?"

"We're not quite sure yet." Mint said. Keiichiro drove up.

"There's no time left." He said stepping out. "The kimera anima is on the lightning rod on the roof." They looked up towards the top and saw how the roof looked like it disappeared into the cloudy sky above.

"Welcome ladies." Kish said appearing in front of them. He gave a small smirk at Nashi making her blush a little.

"You again!" Pudding shouted and pointed at him.

"I thought that you'd be here." He said.

"Urusaii (shut up)!" Ichigo shouted.

"This is something to divert our attention so they can reach the Mew Aqua before us!" Keiichiro said. They had no idea that they were being watched from a short distance. Miroki followed Nashi to the tower, he was a little curious about her.

"You better hurry up or the moth will hatch. I'll be waiting." Before flying away he winked at Nashi and her face was red.

"Nashi onee-chan, daijoubu (are you alright)?" Pudding asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." She said and tried to calm down. When Miroki heard Pudding use her name, he started to understand.

"N-Nashi?"

Her tiger ears stood on end and turned around. She saw Miroki standing in plain sight and she gasped. Everyone turned around and saw him standing there.

"Wh-what are you d-doing here?" She stuttered.

"Nashi, you were a Mew Mew all along?" she tried not to show emotion in her face.

"Yes." She said.

"Nashi, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because..." Her voice trailed off for a moment and she clenched her fists. "...BECAUSE I HATE YOU! I always have! All you ever did was torture me ever since we first met! You and your stupid friends always hurt me in so many ways! There's no way you can make any of this up! There's no way you can get me to like you after what you did! Goodbye!" She jerked around and ran to the tower and started scaling. Miroki fell to his knees.

"We better get going." Ichigo said. Everyone nodded and they followed her to the tower. Royu took another look at Miroki.

"I've never seen her this mad at all." He said. "Usually when she's at the cafe she's really cheerful. "He and Keiichiro started for the tower. Miroki started digging his fingers into the pavement.

"Nashi... You will be mine." He started saying. "YOU WILL BE!"

All six girls continued up the tower. Everyone was silent, even though they had so many questions about that boy. They stopped at the observation deck. Nashi had small tears in her eyes.

"Nashi-chan?" Ichigo walked over to her younger sister but stopped when she could see her eyes.

"Finally, you made it eh?" They all looked up and saw Kish right above them. "But I guess I can forgive you." He looked at Nashi and saw the tears fall down her cheeks. He smirked. "Isn't it refreshing standing this high up?" Nashi had to agree. The air around her felt pretty good.

"It is refreshing." Pudding said.

"This isn't the time!" Mint shouted.

"I won't let that moth hatch Kish!" Ichigo shouted and jumped up towards the cocoon with her Strawberry Bell in hand.

"Dragon Swords!" Kish's two swords appeared in his hands and he came at Ichigo. Ichigo was able to block his on coming attacks and got passed him and moved towards the cocoon.

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!"

But the attack just bounced off. "How could it fail?" Lettuce asked.

"You better hurry or it will hatch ladies." Kish said laughing. Nashi raised her pistols at the cocoon but Zakuro put her hands over them.

"Don't play his game." She said. "He's just waiting for us to waste our energy." She lowered her weapons. "Our best bet is to wait till it comes out." Ichigo jumped back down to the others.

"You'll run out of time you know." Kish said playfully. Ichigo's phone started going off. She picked it up and it was Masaya.

"Aoyama-kun."

"Ichigo watch out!" One of Kish Dragon Swords flew down and struck her phone.

"What are you doing?!"

"The show's about to start. You should switch off all mobile phones." (LOL! I just had to put this in) Ichigo was about ready to jsut kill him here and now. She felt something on her shoulder.

"Ichigo." She turned her head.

"Nashi-chan?"

"Please." Everyone stared at her. She smiled. "We'll make sure you get to your date."

"She's right." Lettuce said. "We'll make sure you're in time."

"As long as we work together it'll be a breeze." Pudding said.

"Arigato (thank you)."

"Nashi!" Her ears once more stood on end and she turned her head.

"Miroki?" (stalker!)

"Nashi, you don't have to do this!" Kish looked down and scowled at the boy. Nashi's eyes were hidden in her hair but everyone could tell she was upset. Her fists were shaking and she was breathing pretty hard. She ran over to him and slapped him across the face. Everyone was in shock.

"Don't you ever get the message?! I hate you! Why can't you just leave me alone?!" Miroki touched the place where he was slapped.

"Because, I won't give up. Not until you're mine." His eyes started to look angry. Nashi got scared and started backing away.

"SHUT UP!" Another sword flew in his direction but it missed. "Nashi's mine!" She jerked her head around and was surprised to hear these words come from Kish's mouth.

"The cocoon!" Ichigo shouted. "It's starting to hatch!"

"Miroki. I'm giving you one warning and one only." Nashi started. "Leave now, let us fight this monster, and leave me alone. Or I won't hesitate in destroying you." She glared at him over her shoulder then walked back to her group. The giant kimera anima finally came out.

"Hurry!" Zakuro shouted and jumped towards the monster. "RIBBON ZAKURO SPEAR!" She wrapped her whip around the monsters neck, giving the others a chance to attack it. Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, and Nashi all attacked at once. It fell into the tower.

"Did it work?" Ichgio asked looking into the giant hole. But the monster was unharmed. It spread it's wings, prepared to take off. "Don't let it get away!" They all jumped in but were knocked away as the kimera anima tried to fly away, but Pudding just bounced back. She started to run after the kimera anima.

"RIBBON PUDDING RING INFERNO!"

But her attack missed. She tried again and again but it missed every time. When it got away from her, she collapsed from exaustion. As it flew down the stairs, Lettuce blocked it's way.

"RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH!"

But the attack missed and Lettcue was knocked over as it passed. Mint was waiting around the corner and flew after it.

"RIBBON MINT ECHO!"

The kimera anima turned and the attack bursted. "What?" It appeared in back of her and as it passed her she fell to the ground. Zakuro's turn!

"RIBBIN ZAKURO SPEAR!"

Once more it missed. It release some of it's poison and Zakuro fell into the cloud and started choking. The kimera anima started banging against the windows trying to get through. Nashi sprang from nowhere.

"RIBBON PEAR DOUBLE SHOT!"

It barely missed it. "Shoot!" It's tail swung around and she was knocked into the window. Ichigo jumped in front of the monster and grabbed on as it smashed through the window and into the air. Ichigo kept her grip on the kimera anima's back. "Ichigo!" Ichigo prepared her Strawberry Bell.

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY..." She was interupted when she was Kish appear next to her.

"I can't let you to that!" He knocked her off.

"Ichigo!" She glared at Kish. "RIBBON PEAR DOUBLE SHOT!" She aimed at him and fired. He saw the shots coming and they barely missed him. "Guys, stay here. I'll take care of him." She jumped out from the window.

"Mew Nashi!" Mint yelled out. Nashi finally came in range of him and prepared to attack again.

"RIBBON PEAR..." But he came at her before she was ready and he trapped her. "Let me go!"

"Not if you want to fall all the way down there." She looked down and saw how high they were. "I thought not."

"Nashi onee-chan!" Pudding shouted out. Suddenly, something shot up. It was the Blue Knight!

"Whoa." Nashi said in amazement. He stopped at the very top of the tower and placed Ichigo down. Kish was mad now. He took Nashi and flew up to where they were. It started to rain.

"Did you come to interfere again?!" The Blue Knight said nothing. He held one of his swords in his hands and held it close to Nashi's neck. She started trembling. The Blue Knigh whispered something to Ichgio then disappeared. "Where'd he-? Never mind. You're already too late. Everyone in Tokyo is going to die!" The giant moth was already spreading it's poison. Nashi grabbed his hand and pulled the sword away and threw it away. She jumped out of his arms and joined her sister.

"We won't let you win!" Ichigo shouted. "We won't let you."

"There's no way we're letting you destroy all the people here." Nashi said.

"We won't allow it!" Ichigo shouted. Something started to happen.

"Ichigo, you're glowing!" Nashi said. "Then that means..."

"So it is here." Kish said. There was a large boom from below and Nashi leaned over to see what and saw a bright light.

"Mew Aqua?" She questioned. "So this wasn't a diversion after all?" Four glowing lights came from around the tower. "The others!"

"Your barrier can't help now." Kish said. He started towards the Mew Aqua.

"NO!" Nashi and Ichigo jumped down after him. "Ichigo, you have to get it first!" She took her sister's hand and spun her around then threw her towards the light.

"Nani (what)?" Ichgio reached it first. "You!" Nashi came down after her. Ichigo tried to reach for the Mew Aqua as they hit the ground.

"Please, Mew Aqua!"

"Ichigo!" She turned her head and Ryou was standing there with something in his hands. "Use this!" He threw a wand her way and she caught it.

"This is..." The rust around the wand began to disappear and was restored. "Mew Aqua Rod!"

"Ichigo! Hurry!" The Mew Aqua entered the wand.

"RIBBON AQUA DROPS!"

Mew Aqua was being released and spread across the city. When it hit the kimera anima, it was destroyed. Miroki was watching from the bottom of the tower.

"So, that's her power?" He asked himself. The mew mews gathered at the bottom of the tower and waited for Ichigo to finish. Nashi jumped down and looked into the sky.

"Looks like a job well done." She said to the other mews. They all nodded. She transformed back and started walking away from the tower.

"Where are you going?" Lettuce asked.

"I'm heading home. We're done here right? plus we start dress rehersals for the play." She waved then ran off into the city. She took a short cut through the park. "Good thing mom and dad are working late tonight." She suddenly tripped and fell over. She tried to stand up but she spraned her ankle. "Just my luck." When the park lights came on, she could see a dark figure standing underneath one of them. "KISH!" She tried to get up but she kept falling back down. He said nothing. "Why are you here?" She said with some venom in her voice. "You going to kill me?" He started walking toward her.

"I don't want to fight you." He said.

"Yeah right!" She spat out. "Like I'll believe that." She kept her guard up in case he was lying to her.

"I'm not joking Nashi." She still wasn't buying it. She was able to lean against one of the lights to help her stand up.

"Is that a fact?" She pushed herself off the pole but lost her balance. Before she hit the ground he caught her.

"It's the truth." She turned her head and stared into his bright yellow eyes. She started to calm down. Apparently, when she's with him, she's calmer. "I promise you, I don't mean to hurt you. If I don't I get in trouble." She stayed silent. He pulled her into a hug. "Nashi, I love you." He leaned in and kissed her. This almost came as a shock to her. She always though she was just his toy, but this. Nashi pulled away from him and looked at him with confusion. "You can trust me." He told her. He reached out his hand. Tears started forming in Nashi's eyes. Instead of reaching out to him she jumped back into his arms and started sobbing. She didn't even notice that her tiger ears were out.

"Kish..." She started to whisper. "...I still owe you, from before." She remembered what he said that night, how he wanted her to repay him, but even though she was unsure before, she was sure now. "I will be yours."

* * *

Sorry this took so long, I got bored then I wasn't bored then I was bored then I got kicked off then I got back on again and it's a never ending chain. I will be getting to work on the next chapter of TLTNW and I will continue this out of boredom. Please review, don't flame. Thank you! Bye bye! 


	9. Chapter 9

I'm back again Tokyo Mew Mew fans! Im back and I'm bored as heck. So I'm back in action and ready for what is to come! Bring it on! But don't start throwing base balls at me, they hurt when they hit your face. That would be anything 17+ times I've been hit in the face with anything spherical.

**Chapter Nine**

Nashi arrived home late. She was soking wet from the rain and she was still in shock from what had happened in the park. As she took her shoes off she noticed that Ichigo was home. She came home much earlier than her. Nashi sighed. Her eyes already started to close. She looked at the clock and it read that it was close to eleven at night.

"I was out really late huh?" She said to herself. "I wonder how it went with Ichigo and Masaya." She started up the stairs and into her bedroom. She took her time changing out of her wet clothes and into her pajamas. She looked at her script for the play that rested on her night stand. "In due time, our performance will come..." She then lost all her energy and landed on her bed and fell asleep.

She started dreaming about what happened with her and Kish in the park.

_"I will be yours."_ She whispered. He smiled.

_"I'm glad, Nashi-chan."_ She looked back up at him and smiled. He started rubbing her tiger ears and she quickly jumped back and put her hands over them.

_"I didn't even notice they came out."_ She said embarrassed.

_"Yo__u look cute with them out."_ He removed her hands from her head and let her ears come back out. _"It suits you."_

_"Kish." _She looked at her watch and found out how late it was. _"Ichigo might start to worry about me!"_

_"I won't keep you then."_ He put on hand on her shoulder. _"I'll see you soon."_ He disappeared. Nashi started running towards home.

_"I'll be waiting for him. But I can't let the others know."_ She said. She took a corner and another then made it to her house. Before she opened the door, she looked back. _"Today turned out pretty good."_

She woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She turned it off and sat up. "That fight yesterday was crazy." She walked over to her closet and took out an extra school uniform since her other one was all wet from the rain. She noticed that Ichigo wasn't up yet when she opened the door. She decided to let Ichigo sleep a little longer till dad goes to wake her. She walked down stairs and into the kitchen.

"Nashi, good morning." Her mother said as she came in.

"Good morning." Nashi said tiredly.

"You were out late last night."

"Yeah. I was kept late at the cafe." Nashi lied.

"But Ichigo came home earlier." She added.

"Yeah, she was with Masaya again." Nashi said, since that's what she knew.

"When do you think you'll get a boyfriend?" She asked. Nashi's face turned red. She didn't want to tell her mother that her boyfriend was an alien.

"I'm going to school!" She grabbed an apple from the fridge and walked to the door.

"Good morning!" Her dad said as she passed him.

"Good morning." She repeated. She grabbed her shoes and made her way out the door. She pulled her script out of her bag and just studied the cover. "Why did it have to be Miroki?" She said sighing. She started walking. On her way she started singing Dreams to Dream (I love this song! It's from a movie I saw when I was a kid. This is the short version because I don't want to bore you to death with it).

_Dreams to dream, in the dark of the night  
When the world goes wrong, I can still make it right  
I can see, so far in my dream  
I'll follow my dreams, until they come true_

_Come with me, you will see what I mean  
There's a world inside, no one ever sees  
You will go, so far in my dreams  
Somewhere in my dreams, your dreams will come true_

_There is a star, waiting to guide us  
Shining inside us  
When we close our eyes_

_Don't let go, if you stay close to me  
In my dreams tonight, you will see what I see  
Dreams to dream, as near as can be  
Inside you and me, that always come true_

She stopped singing as she reached the school. She walked straight to the gym. Everyone was there today.

"It's about time." She said to herself. The director had them gather in the center of the gym.

"Everyone, I have some sad news." Nashi started to get the feeling that he was going to cancel the show. "Miroki Naragima will be moving to Osaka as of tomorrow, and will be leaving us." Nashi felt a little part of her do back flips and started having a party.

_YES! No more Naragima! He's leaving! Woo hoo!_

"But since he was playing the prince in our play, and there's no one else to play the part, the show can't go on." There was a giant silence in the gym. "I'm afraid this has to be done. You're all dismissed." Nashi's heart sank. She was looking forward to the show. As she took notes in her class, she started thinking about the show's cancelation.

_I can't believe this would happen! I'm sure there must be someone that's better than Miroki to play the prince. I bet even-_ She stopped her thought before she went insane. But it was too late.

"WHY'D THEY HAVE TO CANCEL THE SHOW!?!?" Everyone turned her way after her out burst.

"Miss Momomiya, I know you're upset about the performance, but you must pay attention."

"Yes sensei (teacher)." She said sighing. As she left her classroom, she found Ichigo and Masaya in the courtyard together.

_At least they're doing good._ She thought. Ichigo spotted her and Nashi ran off. She dicided to go to Miroki's house, and start screaming at him. She banged on the door really hard. The door finally opened up.

"Nashi?" Miroki was surprised to see her there. She raised her hand and slapped him across the face.

"You're a real jerk, you know that!?" She started. "You knew that this play was important to me and I've been looking forward to it all year and now you're suddenly moving away!? The show is canceled because of you!"

"It's not my fault." He told her. "My dad got a promotion and in order to keep his job, we'd have to move to Osaka. He got this last week." Nashi said nothing.

"And why didn't you tell me?" She said coldly.

"I tried, but you'd always keep your distance."

"You still could have told me you idiot!" She said. She raised her hand again about to slap him one more time. He grabbed her hand before it reached his face. She tried to pull away but his grip was too strong for her. "Let go of me!"

"I saw you with that boy." He said. She stopped struggling and was completely frozen. "I passed by the park on my way home and I saw you there with him. What is wrong with you!" When he raised his voice she started shaking. "You were fighting him on Tokyo Tower! He tried to kill everyone and everything in Tokyo! Yet you have feelings for him!"

"That's really none of your business." She said. She pulled away and freed her hand. "Who I like is none of your concern! You're just really jealous that I like someone other than you! You need to grow up!" She stormed off.

"Why that- I swear! Why does he always have to be like that. He knows I hate him but he just forces himself on me. Especially since he would always but me before." She decided to take the long way to the cafe this time. She walked through the park and just looked around at all the people sitting and watching the sky and whatever. She was really close to the cafe by now, but she stopped for a while and started staring off into space. "Who does he think he is?" Someone quickly grabbed her and she was trapped in soemone's arms. "LET ME GO!"

"Relax, it's just me Nashi-chan." Her tiger ears popped up and she turned her head.

"Kish!"

"Hey there." He let her go.

"You really scared me." She said still kind of in shock.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." He joked. "You're just so cute when you get surprised." She blushed. He wrapped his arms around her again and her head felt like it was going to explode. "Maybe you can skip work today and go out with me."

"Um... I- uh..." She couldn't get the words out of her mouth.

"What are you doing!" She turned her head and saw the mew mews. "Nashi, what are you doing!"

"Everyone..." She didn't know what she was suppose to say.

"You're just lucky Ichigo isn't here." Mint said.

"I told you that she betrayed you." Miroki stepped out from behind all five girls.

"You!" She gave a really dirty look at him.

"Nothing personal Nashi, but that's tough love." He smirked.

"I knew it! You're still the sick twisted jerk that you've always been!" She ran over and jumped on top of him and started punching the living daylight out of him. "I told you to never interfer! I also warned you to leave me alone or I'd kill you!" All her anger was now put into one more blow, but before she could give it...

POOF!

"Nani?" Miroki looked much bigger than before. She looked at what was suppose to be her hands, but were actually paws. "What happened!"

"Nashi? Are you alright?" Lettuce walked over and picked her up. "You turned into a tiger kitten." She looked at her reflection in her glasses and it was true.

"How the heck did I turn into a cat!" She screamed but all they could hear was her meowing. "It's useless, they don't understand me anyways." She jumped out of Lettuce's arms and ran away. Kish had disappeared when they weren't paying attention to him.

"We have to find her!" Pudding said.

"I say leave her." Mint said. "She's a traitor. I'm going back to the cafe." She turned around and walked away.

"I'm sure she might turn up sometime." Zakuro said to Pudding. "After all, she knows that she won't turn on us."

---- ---- ---- ----

Nashi ran half way across the city. She was hoping she'd be able to find her sister somewhere and see if she might help her. It was hard for her though since she was getting use to being a tiger. Everyone she passed stared at her with weird looks.

_Man. I hate being a tiger. I'm so small and I have no idea how I even turned into one!_ She stopped at the aquarium out of breath. She collapsed from exhaustion at the entrance. _It's hopeless. I can't find her anywhere. I'll never find Ichigo._ Someone suddenly lifted her up.

"Ichigo, where do you think she came from?" It was Masaya, and Ichigo was with him!

"She's so cute!" Ichigo said.

"This isn't the time Ichigo!" Nashi screamed, but only came out as a meow. But since a tiger is a type of cat, Ichigo was able to understand her.

"Can I see her for a second?" She asked. Masaya nodded and handed the little kitty to her.

"Nashi? Is that you?" She whispered.

"Yes! It's me Ichigo! I don't know how but I turned into a tiger!" She explained.

"Did you get really excited by something?"

"No. All I know was I was really angery and I was going to knock Miroki's lights out but then I became really small."

"I though you told Miroki to stay away from you." Ichigo wondered.

"I did. He also told the mew mews some crazy story that Kish and I are together." Even though thi is somewhat true, she couldn't let her sister know that they were. "He just can't handle rejection." She said and crossed her paws.

"He is strange." She said.

"Is everything alright?" Masaya asked. They almost forgot he ws there.

"Um, yeah. Everythings just fine." Ichigo said. "Why don't we take her with us."

"Will they allow her inside?" He wondered.

"Probably not. But..." She placed Nashi in her small red bag. "...she fits just well in here." They walked inside. Nashi kept her head inside as much as possible but would poke out every couple minutes to see where they were going. "I'll be right back." Ichigo walked into the bathroom and made sure no one else was inside then locked the door. She placed her bag next to the sinks and Nashi jumped out.

"This is a disaster! I can't stay a cat forever!" She complained.

"Well, I transformed into a cat a while ago." Ichigo said. "I transform if I get really excited. But to change back, I'd have to kiss someone or something."

"So, you think it could work with me too?" She asked.

"It's worth a shot." Ichigo said. "If it worked for me, it could work for you." There were screamed coming from outside. "What the heck?" She unlocked the door and saw that the tanks were bursting. Masha popped out.

"ALIEN! ALIEN!"

"Oh no!" Nashi panicked and ran out of the room.

"Nashi!"

Nashi started looking around for something to kiss. She could try a fish but she was too tempted to eat them instead. She started runing every which way but couldn't find anything. She was almost trampled by all the people running by trying to get out.

"Oh. This is the worst day ever!" She looked to the side and saw a gray cat wearing a green bandana around it's neck. She slowly walked over to it. "Um, hello."

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well, I... that is... I was looking for someone." That was partially true." He bolted toward her and she imediately shut her eyes. He kissed her! She then found herself back to normal. "What the? How did I?" She looked at the little gray cat before he ran away. "I see... well, I have no time to waist!"

"MEW MEW PEAR! METAMORPHO-SIS!"

She ran back to where she left Ichigo, but she had already gone. "Must be fighting some kimera anima somewhere." Speak of the devil, a giant shark kimera anima came from behind and started to attack her. "Oh no you don't! RIBBON PEAR DOUBLE SHOT!" It disappeared. "Ha! You can't beat me that easily." Another came out of nowhere and knocked her over. "Why you!" Her anger started growing really fast. "RIBBON PEAR DOUBLE SHOT! And this time, stay down!" The monster disppeared in a puff of smoke, and Nashi turned back into a tiger.

"Not again!" She whined. This time there was nothing to kiss so she could change back. She sighed. "Man, just my luck." She started walking toward the exit, until...

Someone lifted her up. She started struggling to get free, and almost scratched their hand.

"Calm down Nashi-chan." She turned her head.

"Kish!" She said cheerfully. All he could hear was a little meow. She jumped out of his hands and onto his shoulder and started rubbing her head against his cheek and started purring.

"You must really be happy to see me." He placed one hand on her head and started rubbing between her ears. She moved a little closer and was able to kiss him. She started glowing and changed back to normal, again.

"I'm always happy to see you." She said smiling. Her ears and tail were still out though. She just laughed.

"You better get going before Ichigo sees you with me." He warned her. She nodded and started for the exit again. Before she left, she turned around and started whispering something to him.

_"Daiuske_ (I love you)._"_ She blushed and turned around and ran off.

Later that night while she was working on her homework, which she was excused from for a long while since she was in the play, she just couldn't get the thought of the aquarium out of her head. She started rolling around on her bed and was giggling like a little kid.

"I've never been so happy in my life!" She shouted blissfully. She closed her text book after she had finished and placed it on her desk. She jumped under the covers and checked her clock. It was pretty late. She was suppose to be asleep a half hour ago. "I guess daydreaming gets me out of reality by a long shot." She turned off her light and rested her head on her pillow. "Well, at least I know how I turn into a tiger. I just have to watch my anger levels." She pulled her covers over her shoulders and shut her eyes.

* * *

And that's the game! Well, that's the chapter. You know what I mean! Yeah, it changes between anime and manga all the time so make sure you know where I'm going, 'kay? I'm unpredictable, sort of. Well, I'll see ya later! Bye bye! 


	10. Chapter 10

Bored... bored... bored... starts banging head against pillow I'm bored as heck right now! So here were my options:  
suck it up and be bored for the time being  
read a manga you've already read and see if I start cracking up for no reason  
watch a movie I've seen a thousand times  
do my homework (yeah right!)  
or do some story time  
Plus the computer was free so I could use it for the moment. I noticed something, since the mew mews always carry their costumes in their pendants at all times, they don't have to worry about Halloween shopping. (LOL!)

Chapter Ten

A couple days went by since the whole aquarium and who-likes-who incident. Nashi explained the whole "situation" that went on that time to everyone and they believed her. But since then, Nashi's been five times happier. She woke up one morning and looked at her calender.

"Only a couple more days till that special holiday." She said cheerfully. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a pair of black jeans and a cerulean colored shirt. "Christmas time is almost here." She finished getting changed and opened up a small box and pulled out some clip on bell earrings (she fears needles in her ears).

"Nashi-chan! We were suppose to be at the cafe half an hour ago!" Ichigo told her as she burst into her room.

"Have you ever learned to knock Ichigo-chan?" Nashi said in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry, but we're really late. And since it's the Christmas season, it'll be really busy there for a while."

"I'll be down stairs in a little bit. Just let me put my bells on." Ichigo nodded and walked out, making sure to close the door behind her. Nashi placed the clip on bells on her ears and smiled. "I missed these things." She ran down the stairs, almost falling like a total ditz, and found Ichigo waiting at the door.

"I hope they're not too mad." Nashi said.

"Well, you were up late last night studying for that big English test you've got coming." Ichigo said.

"Yeah, you're right."

And I've been secretly going out with Kish in the middle of the night. Since it was too dangerous for the mew mews to discover their relationship since the incident, they decided to go out at night instead. Nashi let out a huge yawn.

"How much sleep did you get?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know."

"You must also be broken up since the play was canceled too."

"Not that much anymore. It was pointless anyways." She was half joking. It was something she always wanted to do, but most of the cast wouldn't show up that much. They finally reached the cafe. When they opened up the doors, they found every table was full.

"You're late girls." Ryou said passing by.

"Sorry. I slept in." Nashi said. "I have a big test coming up."

"Well you were able to make up for lost time since your performance is no longer on your to do list." Mint said.

"Thanks a lot." She said sarcasticly.

"Hurry up and get changed." Ryou said. Ichigo and Nashi went to the back. When they came out in their uniforms, Keiichiro was waiting for them at the door. He was holding two santa hats. One had strawberried on it, the other had pears on it.

"Those are so cute Akasaka-san!" Nashi said, like a random fan girl.

"They're for you two." He said.

"Really?" Ichigo said. "Thank you!" They took their hats and put them on.

"Since you're twins, I thought it would be fitting if you were identical."

"That's so sweet." Ichigo said. They walked over to one of the tables.

"Welcome to Cafe Mew Mew. May we take your order?" They said in perfect unison. Everyone started staring, they thought it was kind of cute.

"Three Christmas cakes please." Said one of the girls at the table.

"We'll be right back with your order." They said once more in unison and walked towards the kitchen.

"That was fun." Nashi said. "The only thing keeping us separate is my hair is blonde and yours is red."

"I also keep my hair in pig tails and yours is in a pony tail." She added. They picked up the cakes and went back to the table.

"There's your order. Enjoy." They smiled and walked away. Everyone started whispering and talking about the sudden twin appearance.

"Sounds like you're popular!" Pudding said. They walked over to another table and did their same rutine.

"Welcome to Cafe Mew Mew."

"I'll take a pudding a la mode." Nashi blinked. She recognized that voice from somewhere. She smiled.

"Rika!" She hugged the person at the table.

"Hey Nashi." Rika said happily. "Good to see ya."

"Who's Rika?" Lettuce asked.

"Rika is Miroki's older sister. She's a hundred times nicer than he is." Rika was always like Miroki's mother since their parents would usually move a lot and were usually very busy. Nashi would meet her a couple times on dark Mondays, or piantball Mondays. She would come to her rescue most of the time. "I though you were moving with everyone."

"Nah. Since I graduated from college, I bought an apartment here in Tokyo."

"Miroki's not with you, is he?" She started getting a weird feeling.

"No. He had to go to Osaka with mom and dad. He'll be here sometimes though." Nashi sighed with relief. "So, you rejected him right?"

"Yup." She said. "He just tried to force me to go out with him. Besides, even if he did have a change of heart, i wouldn't go out wiht him after what he did to me."

"Pudding got the pudding a la mode!" Pudding said cheerfully. She placed it on the table in front of Rika.

"How long have you been working here?" She asked.

"Not too long. But I did have practice for the play, that was canceled."

"Well, look on the bright side, you might be able to find a boyfriend a little easier now." Rika joked, but Nashi thought she meant it.

"I- Uh... but-" She started tripping over her own words.

"I was joking kiddo." She said laughing. "I know you're waiting for that 'dark, mysterious, bring out my true smile' guy." Nashi chuckled slightly.

"Yeah, that's right." She lied. She already found him, but can't let the others know.

The next day, Nashi had to take her English test. She was able to breeze through it without hesitation and finished before anyone else. After she handed her test in, she was so tired that she fell asleep on her desk and missed the rest of the school day. Ichigo tappedon her head at the end of the day because she was still sleeping.

"Nashi-chan, schools over now. Time to get up." She looked up tiredly and sighed.

"Did I sleep all day?" Ichigo nodded.

"Time to go the the cafe Nashi, I have to go meet Aoyama-kun in the park."

"Alright." They walked out of the classroom. When Nashi was at the cafe, she kept starting to fall asleep. While she was mopping up the floors, she kept knocking over the bucket and slipped on the water. When Ichigo got to the cafe, she was in high spirits. She got right to the cleaning, and kept Nashi away from the mop.

"Nashi-san, are you sick or something?" Lettuce asked.

"No, I'm just tired. I didn't get much sleep lately." Nashi said yawning.

"It would be best if you went home and got some rest Nashi." Zakuro said. "If you don't get enough sleep, it could effect you in so many ways."

"You're right Zakuro-san." Nashi said. She started for the back and got out of her uniform and left. Christmas was only a short time away. She decided to take the long way home through the city. She kept looking at her feet the whole way.

Christmas is coming soon. That means our family will be together. But mom and dad will be out and Ichigo is probably gonna do something with Aoyama-kun. I'm not sure if spending time with Kish will be possible, but I hope it is. She passed a small shop, but stopped when she found something interesting. There were two crystal hearts in a blue and red velvet case. The crystals had a blue stone in each of their centers. She walked into the store and up to the hearts.

"Is there something I can help you with miss?" Asked the store clerk.

"Um, what are these?" She pointed to the two hearts.

"Those are called 'Hearts of Ice'. It's said that these are matching hearts worn by two people who love each other. The stone in the center will turn red when the two lovers are together. And if their love is strong enough, the crystal will turn red as well, 'melting the ice of a frozen heart.'" Nashi picked up the case.

"How much?" She asked.

"You have someone special?" She asked. She nodded. "This way."

Rika walked out of a shop and saw Nashi buying her items. She waited at the door until she came out. "So, what'd you buy there kiddo?" Nashi almost jumped out of her jacket when she heard her voice.

"Oh Rika, it's you." Rika started staring at her head for a moment. "Nani?" She started poking something on her head. Her ears. Nashi looked in the window and noticed her tiger ears had popped out. Luckily she brought a hat with her and she quickly put it on.

"What was that?" She questioned.

"I'll tell you as we walk." They started walking down the street and she explained everything to Rika.

"I see. You girls are the mew mews. That explains why your names are so similar."

"Yeah, but it's suppose to be a secret. Miroki found out during the fight at Tokyo Tower a little while ago." She sighed.

"Back in the city, while you were in that store. What'd you buy?" Nashi looked around to make sure none of the other mew mews were around.

"It's a secret, but if I tell you, you promise not to tell my friends or Ichigo?" Rika nodded. "Alright. The truth is... I do have a boyfriend." Rika's face lit up.

"I'm so proud of you! What's his name? Is he cute? Is he athletic? Where'd you meet him?"

"Hey! Calm down!" Nashi said nervously. "Anyways, it's a secret. You can't let anyone know." She took the small box out of the plastic bag and opened it up. "These are Hearts of Ice."

"Wow. They're beautiful."

"I know." She put the box back in the bag. She yawned again. "I have to get home and go to sleep. I haven't gotten enough lately."

"Alright. I'll walk you home." They started towards her house.

Later that night, Nashi woke up from her nap at about 10:18. She was asleep since about seven thirty. She looked out the window and saw something falling. She walked over and opened the curtains. It was snowing.

"Ki De (pretty)." She looked at her box that she placed on her night stand. She picked it up and opened the window and stepped onto the balcony and sat in the snowflakes. She snow began to make her feel warm inside. She started making little clouds with her breath. She opened the box and let the hearts into the winter air. She suddenly felt something edge her to sing a little song. (the following song is titles "My Days" found in the tokyo mew mew series, like in episode 37)

wasurenai...  
ima wa mou choppiri setsunaku  
mata aeru ne, to nan ni mo utagawazu ni ita

terekusai kara  
kaidan no kage machiawaseta

ano hi wo, wasurenai  
suna ga mau hi ga ochiru  
nagaku nobiru  
futatsu no kage mi nagara waratta yo ne

omoi wa wasurenai  
nido to modorenai kedo  
HAJIMETE NO ITOSHISA  
dakishimete ima demo

She looked into the snowy sky and could see a full moon shining through the clouds. As the light hit her face, her eyes started to sparkle along with the fallen flakes around. She didn't notice, but Kish was waiting for her in the tree in their yard and he was listening to her sing. He decided to wait a little while before he let her know he was there.

mou ichido aeta nara  
tsutaetai koto ya kikitai koto ga  
takusan aru kigasuru kedo

sou aritai to negaeta  
kimi no yume wa ima wa

ano hi wo, wasurenai  
okujou de kiita kyoku  
hitotsu no IYAFON  
shi no imi mo wakarazu ni naiteta yo ne

omoi wa wasurenai  
toki wa tomaranai kara  
yasashisa to itoshisa  
dakishimeru Goodbye, My days  
dakishimeru Goodbye, My days

She took a deep breath and smiled.

"Oi, Nashi-chan." She heard from the tree. She looked and saw a shadow on one of the branches.

"You heard me... didn't you?" She whispered nervously.

"Yeah." He jumped out of the tree and landed next to her. "You're really good."

"A-arigato (thank you)." She blushed. She slid the box into her pocket (still wearing her jeans).

"So, you ready to go?" She nodded. He lifted her up and she clutched onto his shirt thinking she might fall, since she has a huge fear of heights. "I won't drop you." They teleported to the top of a building somewhere in the city. Usually they would go to the park. Nashi looked at the view and was left in amazement.

"It's so beautiful." She said looking into the city.

"I usually come here when we're not making plans for attack or if I need time to myself." He told her. "I wanted you to see it." He walked up next to her and put on arm around her shoulders.

"Kish..." He turned his head and she turned hers so they were staring at each other. "I know it may be early, but I'm not sure if I'll see you on Christmas. So I want to give you my present now." She took the box out from her pocket and opened it up.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Hearts of Ice." She said. "One is for me and the other one is yours." She took one out and held it up. "Hold still." She unhooked the chain and started placing it around his neck. When she got the hook back together she took the other one out and put it on. They started glowing a bright red color.

"What's happening to it?" He asked.

"It only glows red when in the presence of the other. The person you care for the most, who wheres the other pendant." She explained. "When the whole crystal turns red, it means our love is as strong as it can ever be." And the crystal was glowing red.

"Then it must be true. Because they're both red." She turned to him and leaned against him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Christmas really is the night of miracles." She whispered. He started stroking her hair and her tiger ears and tail came out and she started purring a little. She suddenly started to feel a warm feeling inside.

What is this? I've never felt anything like this. It feels, nice.

She looked up at Kish and smiled. "Nashi-chan. Your smile, it's different."

"It is?"

"It's not the same smile that you usually have." He said. "It seems, happier." She started to understand.

"My true smile..." She looked back up at him. "You brought out my true smile." She was in shock, but at the same time she was happy.

"You don't always smile like that?" He wondered.

"No. You see, I've always been hiding a smile underneath a smile. I've been waiting for someone to be able to let me release it. And you did it." Tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Are you crying?"

"A little." She said wiping her tears away. "But I'm happy." She suddenly felt something else and...

POOF!

She turned into a tiger.

"But- I thought only if I felt really angry..." Kish lifted her up.

"I'm glad that you're happy, Nashi-chan." She smiled and she jumped onto his shoulder and started rubbing her head against his cheek. She didn't want to turn back right away. Even though she knew it was dangerous to turn into a tiger, she didn't really mind much. When she turned into a tiger, her heart pendant was around her neck. She jumped back into his arms and nuzzled into his chest and fell asleep. She was still a little tired. He teleported back to her house and put her on her bed. He kissed her and she turned back. "I'll see you, Nashi-chan." He disappeared. She opened her eyes and he was gone.

"This really is a time of miracles." She repeated to herself and fell back asleep.

* * *

KAWAII! I can't stand it! It's just so cute. Anyways, we're now in Christmas and yeah the big X-mas eve fight is going to happen. Be prepared! Please R&R, I'll will be waiting and writing! Bye bye! 


	11. Chapter 11

I've always been a big fan of Ichigo and Kish stories, but I don't have the intention span to write my own so I like doing KXOC instead. By OC I mean made ups (LOL). So if it's KXI, I'd rather read them. I'm still all for it though! You know, when I typed up chapter ten and I made up the name Rika, I found an AMV for My Days on youtube and the artists first name is Rika. Weird huh?

Chapter Eleven

The next day at the cafe felt like it was going to drag on forever, but things were moving rather smoothly.

"Welcome!" Nashi was in her highest today. "Can I take your order miss?"

"Nashi, it's just me." Rika said.

"Yeah, but I like doing that." Nashi said. "It's cute."

"True. Hey, where's Ichigo?" Rika asked.

"She's out with Masaya today."

"Aw, I think everyone was looking forward to that twin thing you guys did." Rika whined.

"She's just upset that she's been keeping the whole mew mew thing a secret from him. I'd sort of feel the same way about the guy I like, but he knows already." She said and smiled. Pudding ran over and stared at her face.

"Nashi onee-chan's smile is different today." She said.

"How could it be different?" Mint asked drinking her tea.

"Pudding has never seen a smile like this on Nashi onee-chan!" She exclaimed.

"She's right." Rika said. "Then that means, that must be your hidden smile."

"So, that's how it is." Zakuro said from the corner of the room. "You're hiding something important Nashi." Nashi started to panic. Her tiger ears and tail came out and she ran to the back and into the changing room. When she changed into her normal clothes, she decided to sneak out the back door. She couldn't stand having everyone start asking her questions. She pulled her crystal pendant out from under her shirt.

"No one can see it. I have to keep it a secret no matter what." She placed it back under her shirt and started walking. She walked through the park and saw Ichigo standing by a bench. "Ichigo?" She ducked behind a tree and watched. Masaya walked up behind her.

"Ichigo." She moved to the other side and peeked out from behind.

"Aoyama-kun." Ichigo looked a little nervous. Come on Ichigo, it's Masaya. You can do it! Nashi thought.

"It's gotten colder." Masaya said. "Maybe at this rate, Christmas will be-"

"I'm sorry." Ichigo blurted out before he could finish. Nashi slapped her forehead. Ichigo! What are you doing!? "I need to go straight home today." She said.

"That's alri-"

"Gomenasai (I'm really sorry)!" Ichigo ran off. Nashi revealed herself from behind the tree.

"Masaya." He turned his head and she was leaning on the tree. "Don't worry. She's just under a lot of stress lately. She'll be fine. Trust me." She gave him an thumbs up and walked off.

Later that night...

"Ichigo? Nashi?" Their mother called them over to the kitchen. "Your father and I are going out tomorrow, so we're not going to be around for most of the day, alright?"

"Ok mom. We're going to be gone anyways." Ichigo said.

"Speaking of which," Nashi said. "Aren't you going to go out with Masaya tomorrow?"

"Yeah." She said glumly.

"Ichigo, don't think anything's your fault. You just do what you think is right. Don't let it bother you about what others will think." Nashi placed one hand on her back. "It's your life. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. If it turns out wrong, then don't fret about it. Mistakes always happen." Nashi felt a nerve struck in her head. Her own words were strange to her since this is what she's telling her sister, but never told herself.

"Thanks Nashi-chan." Ichigo said.

"What are you talking about?" Their mom asked.

"It's a sister thing mom." Nashi said.

"Ah, I see." Nashi left the kitchen and went to her room. She looked at her crystal heart and started crying.

"If only it was as easy for me." She squeezed the pendant as if trying to make it shatter into a thousand pieces. She let go after her hand got tired. She jumped onto her bed and faced the ceiling. "If I told everyone that Kish was the one, they'd hate me forever." She pulled her covers over her head and turned over to burry her face in her pillow. She couldn't get to sleep that night. She just stayed up and stared out the window at the sky. The sooner this battle ends, the faster we could be together. I guess. She stared at the moon. It was the day after the full moon but it still looked full to her. "I hope everything works out in the end."

The next morning she woke up really late. It was noon time when she was out of bed but it was longer for her to leave her room. She went down stairs and found a note on the fridge.

Ichigo and Nashi,  
Your father and I have gone out now and will return late.  
Try not to stay out too late girls. It may be Christmas Eve  
but there's still one more day for it.  
Mom

Nashi tore up the note and threw it away. Ichigo walked into the kitchen and saw her writing something.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked.

"I was going to write you a note saying I was going out, but since you're here, there's no need." She tore up the paper and walked to the door. Ichigo noticed her pendant.

"That's a beautiful necklace. Where'd you get it?" Nashi looked down and forgot it was out.

"Um, that new jewelry store in the city." She said.

"Is that the only one?"

"No, there's another one like it. But I only bought one." She lied. "I bet someone bought the other one by now."

"Oh, I was thinking of getting one." Ichigo said. She sighed. "Oh well." Nashi opened the front door.

"I'll see ya later Ichigo." She slipped on her shoes and left. She didn't really know where she was gonna go or why, but she needed to find somewhere to clear her mind. She went to the park but there were too many people around. She tried the cafe, but she kept thinking about pastries. She just started to wander around and wasn't thinking about where she was going. Then she found herself somewhere she thought she'd never go again. She ended up at the zoo. It was closed down after the animal incident, the day they met Kish.

"Perfect." She said. She walked into the deserted area and she found a small spot and sat down. "It's so quiet here. It's so peaceful. If only I couldn't have a hard time telling everyone the truth without consequence." She heard footsteps in back of her and she turned around. She jumped to her feet. "Could it be a kimera anima?" She reached for her pendant, but...

POW!

She was attacked from behind and fell unconscious. Someone lifted her up.

"I'm back." It was Miroki. Rika was watching from a distance.

"I have to tell her sister." She ran off.

---- ---- ---- ----

Ichigo was somewhere in the city waiting for Masaya (I don't remember the place). She looked at the clock and it was 3:05.

"I'm early. Oh well." She sat down and felt a small breeze go by. She was going to see the giant Christmas tree in Odaiba with Masaya. "I wonder how Nashi is right now. She seemed pretty down tis morning." There was suddenly an explosion. She turned her head and saw smoke. "Kish!" She started running in the direction of the explosion. I have to get there faster! She jumped over a bus.

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY! METAMORPHO-SIS!"

She made her way to the sight. She wasn't surprised to see any of the aliens there.

"Are you doing whatever you want again!?" She began. "For your evil actions, I'll make you pay!"

"You're early Ichigo." Kish said. "I was expecting your sister but she'll be here soon I bet."

"It's not like I wanted to be here! I've got a date today and I'm not going to be late this time!" His words went through her head again. "And why are you always so fond of Nashi!"

"That really isn't any of your concern." He said.

"Let's just get this over with!" Ichigo screamed.

"I don't get it Ichigo, why do you support the humans?" He questioned.

"You're joking! You want all of us gone!" She said.

"You're kidding right? You're more like us than human Ichigo. You and your friends." He said.

"I don't care! I've already chosen to fight against you!" The tree started glowing. "There's no way I'll let you win!" The other mew mews arrived. Something started appearing over the tree.

"A Mew Aqua!" Pai said.

"You were right Kish." Tart said. "Sorry I doubted you."

"She's not with them." He said softly. They looked at him all confused.

"What do you mean?" Tart asked.

"Nashi-chan... isn't with them." They looked at the group and noticed that she was missing.

"Where is the tiger?" Pai asked.

"Nani?" Ichigo looked at them and was surprised Nashi wasn't there.

"Ichigo!" Everyone's head turned.

"Rika-san."

"Your sister is in trouble!" She started. "It's my brother, he came back apparently. I wasn't told he was coming to visit and I saw him where the zoo once was and he took Nashi!"

"What!?" Kish couldn't believe his ears.

"Kish, come on. We can take them out while we have the chance." Tart said.

"I'll leave that to you." He said.

"What!" Pai was mad. "This isn't the time to think about that human!" Everyone looked at the three aliens. "She's also one of them!"

"I don't care! She's different!" Kish said. He removed his pendant from under his shirt. "When she gave me this, she told me that it was a special pendant only worn by two people who love each other."

"That's the same pendant Nashi has." Ichigo said. The others were in shock.

"So, that's the boy he likes." Rika said. "I almost see why she picked him."

"You two take care of the Mew Aqua and them. I'm going to find her!" He disappeared.

---- ---- ---- ----

Nashi ran to the park after she regained her consciousness. She was still very weak since she was hit in the back of the neck and one of her pressure points was hit in the process. Miroki held up a paintball gun and fired two balls at her and they hit the center of her back. She fell over, writhing with pain.

"What's the matter? Can't fight without your pendant?" He held up her mew pendant. "How could you choose that freak over me!?" He said. "I've tried to change for you, I wanted to be a better person so you'd at least give me a chance! But instead you go to someone who's trying to destroy everyone!" She tried getting up but he fired more paintballs at her legs. "Listen to me!"

"Why should I do what you want?" She asked. "You're not my dad. You're not my older brother. You're not someone who can boss me around." She staggered a bit but she was able to get to her feet. "I never liked you at all. You think that you can get any girl you want because you're all that and more. You were able to pick up any girl you felt like, they would always wait for you to ask them out. But when you met me, you were jealous that I was so smart so you picked on me."

"SHUT UP! You don't know any of that!"

"I do." She said. "But then when you figured out that I was more than just a smart student after I was able to beat you on paintball Monday, you soon realized that I could be someone that everyone would pay more attention to. You then decided to ask me out and then you'd get more popularity from having me as your girlfriend."

"SHUT UP!" He aimed at her and prepared to fire.

"I won't be quiet! But you couldn't take the fact that I rejected you so it ate away at you and you couldn't take it! Then when you see me in the arms of someone who actually cares about me you think that you can pry me away from happiness! Then when you find out I'm a mew mew you think it could change even more but then you hear me speak my mind!" He fires a paint ball at each of her shoulders.

"You think you can break me that easily!?" He screamed. "You were the only girl in the whole school who rejected me! I was king of the school until you came around!"

"Who's fault is that?" She asked in a cold tone. "So you think that if you can't have me, no one can. So you try and take away my love, my friends, all that I've ever fought for until I come to you. It didn't work!"

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID GIRL!" He fired again and hit her stomach. She fell over. "You've been a real bother." He aimed at her head. She looked up and saw the gun pointed at her and she quickly put her hands over her head. Nothing.

"Drop it!" She looked up and Kish was holding a Dragon Sword at his neck. "I said drop it!" He threw the gun to the side. "Give me her pendant." He handed the pendant to him. "Go away. Never come back here again. If I see you here, I will kill you." Miroki said nothing and walked away.

"Kish." He walked over to where Nashi was and knelt down next to her. "How did you find me?"

"I didn't. I was looking around half the city for you." He looked at the red paint that was all over her. "You're bleeding!"

"No, it's only paint." She said. "The only injuries I think I'll have are some bruises at the worst."  
She gave a weak smile. She tried to stand but she was in too much pain.

"Let me." He lifted her up. "The others are worried about you."

"Where are they?" She asked.

"Odaiba. But we shouldn't go there. It's dangerous."

"Why?"

"We're planning on turning a Mew Aqua into a detination device." He explained. "It's suppose to take out most of Tokyo." Nashi started trembling. "Nashi. There's something you have to know. You see, this use to be our planet thousands of years ago. For so long we've been waiting to return here. Despite our terrible living conditions, the thought of finally returning here kept us going. But the humans have polluted this beautiful planet and we have to destroy all humans so we can reclaim it."

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked.

"Because, you're not like all these humans. You're special." She blushed a little bit. "You were afraid at first, about fighting us. But I remember that night, when I tried to take out Zakuro, you smiled at me. Even though you thought your life was going to end, you still smiled."

"Because, I knew that inside you were fighting for something." She explained. "I didn't know what at the time, but I could tell. I also believed that somehow, we could all be friends and the fighting could stop. But i guess I was fooling to think such a thing could happen. Especially after what you just told me."

"You and I became friends." He reminded her. "More than that too." He placed her back down. She was able to stand up but was a little off balance since her legs still hurt. He moved his fingers through her paint spattered hair. "Even though you were a mew mew and I was your enemy, we fell in love. That could be a sign that maybe we're not all different."

"I guess you're right." She heard a massive explosion and turned her head. There were tiny sparkles in the sky. "What's that?" Kish looked and saw the Mew Aqua had burst.

"I thought it would be more powerful."

"Maybe Ichigo and the others did something in time." She wondered. "I should probabl-" She tried to walk but the pain was too much.

"No, you shouldn't do anything. Besides, they know about us." He told her. "They found out a little while ago. They'd probably kill you if you faced them right now." He lifted her up again. "I'll take you home. But at the first sign of trouble I'm taking you with me." His concern for her made her feel better. This was the first time she felt safe around someone other than her friends and family. She agreed to his terms. He teleported them to her room. He laid her on her bed. "You should rest for a while. You've gone through enough today." He kissed her forehead and disappeared.

"He's always so caring towards me." She said to herself. "I can really trust him more than anyone." She got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She turned the bath on. She wanted to get rid of all the paint before she went to sleep. She just quickly jumped in, washed the paint away and jumped back out. It was really late and she didn't see Ichigo was home yet. "She's probably with Masaya since she had to stop the Mew Aqua. Everyones going to hate me." She jumped into bed and turned out the light. "I hope they're not too mad at least."

* * *

There we go. I did a couple other things while I was typing this up so it took a little longer. Anyways, what might happen in the next chapter? You'll have to find out. I could spoil some of it for you, but that's just not fair. I'm just going to keep my mouth shut and let you guys figure it out on you own. I'm so evil! Bye bye! 


	12. Chapter 12

I'm bored again. I could probably be reading my manga for the thousenth time, but then I thought: 'Nope. Another chapter should help with my boredom.' S here I am at my computer typing this up. OK, lets get movin!

**_Chapter Twelve_**

The next morning, chigo walked to Nashi's bedroom door. She was even wondering if she was there. She could probably have disappeared and might never come back or she ran off with Kish last night. She took a deep breath and reached for the door knob. She slowly turned it and made a small crack and looked inside. Nashi was inside and was bandaging her buised arms. Ichigo then burst in and ran over to her.

"Nashi-chan! What happeend to you?!" NAshi was half startled when Ichigo came in. She thought she'd start asking questions like:

_'Why did you lie to us?'_ or _'So you did like him all this time! I can't believe you! What were you thinking?'_

She took a deep breath and continued bandaging her left shoulder.

"I'm fine Ichigo. I was attacked with a paintball gun." She said sighing. "Miroki ambushed me yesterday. I can't believe that he came back."

"Rika doesn't even know why he was here either." Ichig explained. "She would normally be told if he was coming to visit." She decided to get to the more important topic. "Did Kish show up?" Nashi was silent for a moment. He did come to her rescue, but she can't let her know.

"I don't know." She lied. "I was probably unconcsious when he came." She didn't like keeping secrets from her sister, but she couldn't let her know that she liked him.

"Well, when you're done you should probably head downstairs. We have gifts to open!" Ichiog ran out of the room and down the stairs. Nashi continued with her bandages. She looked at her bruised hands and sighed.

"He really needs to learn to get over himself." She said to herself.

Later that night Nashi just stayed in her room and took out a small book. She got a new diary for Christmas. It had little pink snowflakes all over it and had her name in bright yellow letters. She opened it up and started writing.

_Dear diary,_

_Christmas has come again this year, like every year. But  
this year I've been hiding a terrible secret from my friends  
and sister. I am a mew mew and I'm very proud of it. My  
friends and I all work at this cute little cafe in the park and  
even though it's kind of tough, it's lots of fun._

_But that's not the real reason why I'm writing this. I can't  
keep this secret forever, so I'm going to say it in these pages.  
there are three aliens attacking Tokyo for the past couple  
months. But there's something that has to be said! I fell in l-_

Before she could continue writing, she walked over to her door and opeend it. She looked around to make sure no one was around. Everyone was probably asleep by now since it was a long day.

"Good." She whispered and closed the door. She went back to her desk and picked up her pencil.

_I fell in love with one of them. Even though at first I was  
scared of him, that he might just try to use my feelings to  
control me and I would become like some sort of puppet for  
him to control. But he was nothing like that at all. He made  
me really happy! He helped me release all the broken parts  
of me that have been in my soul for a long time._

_He actually cared about me eevn before I met him. He saved  
me that day I had become a mew mew for the first time. He's  
like a brother, a father, and more._

She doodled a little heart in the corner of the page and smiled. She closed the small journal and placed it in a small box and locked it and placed the key on a chain around her neck.

"Now no one can read it." She whispered. Masha popped up out of nowhere and his alarm was going off.

_"Nashi! Alien!"_ She started getting exited. She ran to the window and opened it up. The snow on the window sill fell to the cold ground as she opened it wide. She looked around but no one was in sight. _"There's an alien present!"_ Masha said in alarm.

"There's nothing there Masha." Nashi said calmly. "There's no one her-" She looked again and saw Pai and Tart carry Pudding and then disappear. "Oh my god!" she was about to go wake up Ichigo, but sh decided no. "I think I can do this alone." She grabbed her mew pendant and her boots and jumped out the window and into the tree near her window. "Masha, stay here." Nashi jumped down from the tree and started down the road. She started running all over the city. "Man. How hard is it to find a little blonde girl, a tall purple haired alien and a midget?"

"HEY!" She heard a voice from behind her and jumped slightly. "I'm not that short!" TArt threw two parasite aliens into the ground around her and some vines started growing. Nashi moved away and grabebd her pendant.

"MEW MEW PEAR! METAMORPHO-SIS!"

Tart started throwing more parasite aliens at her but failed to catch her.

"You'll have to do better than that shorty!" She said laughing.

"That's it!" He dove at her and he barely missed. "You're just like that hag of a sister you've got!" A nerve was struck in Nashi's head.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" She said and her pistols appeared in her hands. "You're dead shrimp!" But before she could attack... POW! KO! She fell to the ground unconcsious. Pai picked her up.

"That was too easy." He said. Tart frowned.

"She probably wasn't trying at all. She's done better." He said. They disappeared.

The next morning when Ichigo went into Nashi's room, she was still missing. She looked at her bed and saw that her bed was made, as if untouched. Her boots next to her closet was gone and her window was open. Masha popped up from her pillow, since that's where he stayed all night, and flew over to Ichigo.

"Masha, where is Nashi?" She asked.

_"Alien! Alien!"_ Masha chirped.

"Did Nashi get kidnapped or something?" She looked out the window and saw that her foot prints in the snow told her that she ran away. "Maybe she was running from something. I'll have to tell the others!" She ran to her phone. She decided to call Ryou first.

_"Yeah? What is it?"_ Ryou was still half asleep since it was still early in the morning.

"Ryou, it's Ichigo. We have a problem."

---- ---- ---- ----

When Pudding woke up the next day, tried moving her arms but then noticed she was tied up. She turned her head and saw Nashi still sleeping next to her. She looked up and Tart was right in front of her.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"You're underneath the Tokyo Dome. You two are our hostages!" He said triumphantly.

"The Tokyo Dome?" She repeated.

"That's right. There's going to be a big show going on up there and there's going to be a giant amount of people that are going to b-" Pudding suddenly burst out of the ropes binding her arms.

"I wanna perform too!" She said happily.

"You're not here to perform!" Tart yelled out. Nashi started to regain her consciousness

"What hit me?" She asked.

"Nashi onee-chan!" Pudding ran over to her and broke the ropes around her arms. "We should put on an act together!"

"What are you talking about?" She asked the younger mew.

"We should do a performance!" She said. "Maybe something like this!" She jumped onto a giant rubber ball and started twirling some plates.

"Cut that out!" Tart shouted.

"Then maybe a comedy act!" She said cheerfully.

"No!" Tart shouted back.

"Or Nashi and I could sing." Nashi's face turned red.

"No way!" She said. "I can't."

"Well you won't." Tart said. "These kimera anima have already started digging tunnels under the dome." Some monsters appeared in back of him. "And soon, this whole dome will-"

"How cute!" Pudding started playing with one.

"What are you doing!?" He swiped the kimera anima away. "You can't touch those. They're toxic to humans." Pudding smiled.

"Thank you!" She hugged him. "Tar Tar is a good guy!" Nashi giggled.

"Tar Tar?"

"Shut up!" Tart said in embarrassment. Pudding took something out of her pocket and placed it in his hand.

"This is for you." She said.

"Aw, that's so adorable!" Nashi said admiring the two of them.

"No!" Tart pushed her hand away. "I hope you die here." He disappeared.

"He likes you." Nashi said. "I can tell."

"Really?" Pudding asked.

"Yup. I'm pretty good with finding this stuff out." Nashi said.

"Nashi onee-chan?" Pudding asked. "Do you like Kish?" Nashi was in shock. She didn't now what she was suppose to say. She can't say yes or she might tell the others, but if she said no she'd probably get suspicious.

"What ever gave you that idea?" She asked. It was the only thing she thought of saying.

"Well, on Christmas..." Pudding's voice trailed off. Nashi looked at her feet.

"Pudding..." Pudding looked at her face and she was smiling. "Don't worry. There's nothing between me and Kish. Besides, if there was I'd tell you." But she wouldn't tell since she was afraid everyone would hate her. Pudding gave a small smile and took her hand.

"You sure?" She asked with a smug look on her face.

"Wh-what's that supose to mean?" She asked nervously.

"It's true!" Pudding exclaimed. "You do like him!" Nashi's face was as white as a sheet. "You're wearing the same necklace that he has." She pointed to the small heart shaped crystal around her neck. She had to think of something.

"It was a coinsidence." She lied. "I have no idea how he got the same necklace I have."

"What ever you say." She said. She didn't know how long she could keep this up. Lying wasn't something she could do easily. She heard foot steps around the corner. Ichigo and the others came.

"Nashi! Pudding!" Ichigo shouted.

"Ichigo! Look out!" Tart was behind them.

"You can't get them out." He said. "I have the key. Try and take it."

"Ichigo! I have an idea!" Nashi said. Ichigo walked over to her sister and she whispered something in her ear.

"Oh, I get it." She walked back over to everyone. Nashi pulled Pudding away from the bars. "Midget." Ichigo said. Tart grew an angry took on his face.

"This should be good." Nashi whispered to Pudding. Ichigo kept repeating 'midget' over and over again.

"I'M NOT A MIDGET!" He threw a parasite alien at the door of the cage and the door broke.

"Man. That worked perfectly." Nashi said. The two captives walked out.

"You'll pay for this!" A giant kimera anima came out of the ground.

"Oh boy." The monster tried to get at Ichigo. "NO!" Nashi pushed her out of the way.

"Nashi! What are you doing?" Ichigo questioned.

"I can't let you get hurt!" Nashi said.

"You're already hurt Nashi. You have to be careful!"

"Not when I'm in a fight." The monster attacked again. Before they were hit, the Blue Knight stopped it in it's tracks. "That's covenient." Nashi quickly moved behind the kimera anima. "Pear Pistols!"

"RIBBON PEAR DOUBLE SHOT!"

The blast stunned it.

"Ichigo!"

"Right!"

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!"

The kimera anima disappeared.

"We did it!" Nashi said.

"Don't get your hopes up." Tart said. "You're still going to be buried alive here!" He disappeaared. The ceiling began to cave in.

"We have to get out of here!" Mint shouted.

"Ichigo, I can feel it." Nashi said. "I feel the Mew Aqua is near."

"What? Where?" Ichigo said looking around.

"There!" She pointed to a small glowing light. She started running towards it. "Aqua Rod!"

"RIBBON AQUA DROPS!"

Giant trees began to spring up from the ground. They broke through the top and began surrounding the dome.

"Wow. That's amazing." Nashi said as the rod disappeared.

---- ---- ---- ----

Later that evening...

Nashi fell onto her bed and hugged her pillow tight.

"Man, today was really tough." She reached for her box and unlocked it. she picked up her diary and grabbed a pencil.

_Today was insane! Last night, Pudding was kidnapped  
and was taken underneath the Tokyo Dome.I tried to take  
care of this myself but I became a captive as well. But  
today, Pudding almost found out about me and Kish! That  
woudl be so scary! I know that if she knew, she'd tell the  
others, then they would tell Ryou, and everyone would hate  
me and I would have to leave them and him until this battle  
was over. I don't want that to happen! But it's also really  
hard to keep this a secret. Pudding was suspisious. I fear  
the others are suspisious too. I have to make sure that they  
don't figure it out! By almost all means necessary._

She closed her book and put it back in the box. She placed the box on the night stand and put the key around her neck.

"I have to be careful." She said and turned out the light and went to sleep.

* * *

That's all there is. There isn't anymore. Not until the next chapter that is. (LOL!) I wouldn't end it right here, not when there's more to add! Everything needs the right ending and that's what there will be! Don't be afraid if I start saying crazy things. Bye bye! R&R please. 


	13. Chapter 13

I need something to do! So I'll do this. More of story time for all you peoples out there! I can't think of anything else to say, so I'll just get started.

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

A couple weeks went by since the Tokyo Dome incident. So far everything has been calm for the most part. No attacks, no Pai, no Tart, no Kish. Nashi was still on her guard though. She also became more careful about her and Kish, but since he hasn't been around much, she has become really sad.

"Nashi? Are you alright?" Nashi's head shot up when Mint asked her something. "You don't look well."

"I'm fine." She said as she started cleaning one of the tables in the shop.

"You haven't really been yourself lately." Lettuce said.

"Trust me. I'm fine guys." She said.

"Everyone! We have a situation!" Everyone turned to Keiichiro when he bursted into the room. "Theres trouble at Tokyo Bay! You have to hurry!" Everyone rushed out of the cafe and transformed.

When they reached the harbor, they started searching for the problem.

"So what is it?" Mint asked.

"Hey." Nashi looked in the water. "What's that?" She pointed at the water and everyone looked in.

"Red tide?" Lettuce questioned.

"The tide will kill the fish!" Zakuro said. "We have to hurry."

"This will all come to an end as soon as the human race becomes extinct." They looked in the sky and Pai was right above their heads.

"I knew you'd be behind this!" Ichigo said. A giant kimera anima came out of the water.

"Get ready!" Nashi said. "Hey Ichigo. I think it's time to try out that new attack we've been working on."

"You got it!" Ichigo said. Nashi pulled out her pistols and jumped on top of the jellyfish-like monster.

"RIBBON PEAR DOUBLE SHOT!"

She aimed at Ichigo and fired. Ichigo held up her Strawberry Bell and the shot went right through it.

"Here we go! RIBBON STRAWBERRY DOUBLE SHOT!" The shots came back out but with a little added power. It started to spread across the bay area and the kimera anima disappeared and the red tide was gone.

"That was incredible!" Pudding said.

"Who'd you come up with that?" Mint asked.

"Well, since the two of us are both cat-like in our own ways, I thought that maybe she might be able to use my Double Shot if I allowed her to." Nashi said.

"Clever." Zakuro said. Ichigo and Nashi started walking away. Masaya ran up to the two of them when they were a little ways away from them.

"Ichigo!" He said.

"Aoyama-kun." Ichigo was happy to see him.

"Aw, you two are so cute." Nashi said.

"Nashi!" Ichigo shouted. Masaya came a little closer to Ichigo and hugged her.

"I didn't want you to go." He said. "I don't want you to fight anymore." Ichigo's face turned red. Nashi put one finger on her cheek.

"This looks familiar." She said. "I don't suppose that Masaya could be..."

"No! That can't be it!" Ichigo said. _Could it?_ She looked at Masaya.

"Hey, it's been a while! Hasn't it!" The three of them looked in the sky and Kish was riding a giant kimera anima.

"Kish!" Ichigo exclaimed and reached for her pendant.

"I'm not here to fight Ichigo." He said and was headed straight for them. "I just came to pick something up." He didn't bother landing and quickly grabbed Nashi and pulled her onto the giant kimera anima.

"Nashi!" Ichigo tried to reach for her sister but failed. Nashi couldn't speak.

"See ya. I hope you don't mind, but I'll be borrowing your sister for a while." He said and they started flying away.

"Nashi!" Ichigo called out. "I have to save my sister Aoyama-kun." Ichigo said turning to him.

"That's alright. I'll wait for you." He said smiling.

"I'm really sorry." She said and ran off.

They landed on a tall tower in the city.

"We'll stop here for now." Kish said and they stepped down. Nashi was paralyzed with fear, due to the fact that she was really high up and she has a fear of high places. "Sorry for surprising you like that Nashi-chan, but it was the only thing I could think of."

"You scared me half to death!" She shouted out. "I was more than just surprised!" She smiled. "But I'm glad you did it. I missed you."

"Sorry for being gone for so long but we had to make some new plans for attack." He said. Kish walked over to her and hugged her. "I wanted to be here, with you." She started blushing and she returned the hug.

"Nashi?" She quickly spun around and Ichigo was standing on the other side of the roof. "What are you doing?" Nashi was scared. Ichigo saw.

"So, you came to rescue her after all?" Kish said. Nashi looked at him and saw that he wasprobably making something up to cover up what happened. "I was thinking you would Ichigo."

"Don't play games with me!" She said and she pointed her Strawberry Bell at them. Kish squeezed Nashi a little tighter. "You took her so you two could meet in secret! It's true isn't it Nashi! You like him!" Nashi couldn't speak.

"So you figured it out huh?" Kish said. "Heh, I guess it can't be helped." He raised one arm then threw it forward and a giant swarm of kimera anima appeared. They started binding Ichigo by her arms and legs.

"Let me go!" Ichigo screamed.

"Sorry, but I can't do that." He said. "You know, Tart should be having fun at Cafe Mew Mew about now. Wanna see?" He started showing a small projection of Cafe Mew Mew and the others.

"No. Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro-san. They're in trouble!" Ichigo said watching as her friends were being attacked.

"That's right. They'll be dead soon." Kish said. He turned back towards Nashi and took one of her hands. "Nashi, you're the only one I ever liked. I'll save you, since you're special to me." He turned his attention back to Ichigo. "But sadly for your sister, we can't have her tell the others now can we?" A Dragon sword appeared in his hand and he held it to her neck. "Nothing personal, but I can't risk it." Ichigo flinched. Suddenly the kimera animas disappeared. There was someone waling towards them.

"Release Ichigo now." It was Masaya. Kish smirked.

"What if I refuse?" He said.

"I said 'LET HER GO'!" He started glowing. When the light disappeared, he revealed himself as the Blue Knight.

"That was unexpected." Nashi said, sounding impressed. He raced over to Ichigo and quickly broke what was binding her.

"Oh no you don't!" Kish dove at him and tried to hit him but missed. Masaya lifted Ichigo up and moved away.

"Aoyama-kun?" She just stared at him, still not believing her eyes.

"Ichigo, for some time now I've been having dreams of you. You were crying. Every time, I wished to protect you." Tears began forming in Ichigo's eyes. He lifted her up again and mocved out of the way of an on coming blast.

"Don't make me laugh!" Kish shouted. He crossed his blades and created a ginat sphere and threw it at them. Masaya put Ichigo back on the ground and then left to fight him.

"Aoyama-kun!"

"Ichigo!' Nashi shouted out. "We have to help the ohters!" Ichigo turned to her sister and glared at her. "Ichigo, I do like him. But protecting the human race is more important. We have to go now!" Nashi raced off towards the cafe and Ichigo followed close behind her.

Everyone didn't know how much longer they could fight.

"There's too many!" Mint shouted.

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY DOUBLE SHOT!"

A huge amount of the kimera anima had disappeared.

"We made it!" Nashi shouted. "Sorry we took so long."

"Better late then never I suppose." Mint said.

"Lend me your power guys." Ichigo said and raised her Strawberry Bell over her head. Everyone's weapons started glowing. A small rod appeared in front of her. "Mewberry Rod! RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!" The rest of the kimera anima disappeared.

"You still haven't won yet!" Tart shouted. "You're all going to die!" Lettuce looked up.

"Look!" Evryone looked at the sky and saw a giant dome.

"What's that going to do?" Nashi asked.

"We have a serious problem." They turned their heads and Keiichiro and Ryou were standing next to them. "The aliens have covered all of Tokyo with that dome. The temprature inside is going to rise really fast. If we don't destroy the dome..." His voice trailed off for a moment. "Tokyo will be annihilated." Everyone was dead silent.

"Then we can't waist time now can we?" Nashi said. "Let's hurry." All six mews started running into the city.

After a few hours of searching there was still no luck.

"We have to find a Mew Aqua really soon. We're running out of time." Mint said.

"It has to be nearby." Zakuro said.

"Yeah." Ichigo said. "I can feel it." She started running and the others followed. They stopped after a while. "It's under ground!"

"Not so fast!" They looked in the sky and there was Pai and Tart and a swarm of kimera anima. "You're not going to screw up our plan this time."

"Is that so?" Pudding said.

"RIBBON MINT ECHO!"  
"RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH!"  
"RIBBON PUDDING RING INFERNO!"  
"RIBBON ZAKURO SPEAR!"  
"RIBBON PEAR DOUBLE SHOT!"  
"RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!"

Pai and Tart started moving the swarm and the girls followed. Nashi stopped when something caught her attention.

"Kish!" Nashi said smiling.

"Hey, Nahsi-chan." He came down a little bit untill he was just a little ways away from the ground. "There's something you have to know. Deep Blue is waking up."

"Deep... Blue?" She questioned.

"When he wakes up, it'll be glorious!" He flew behind her. "Soon, this world will belong to us again." He wrapped his arms around her and she was caught in a hug. "But I'll keep you since you're special. I love you, Nashi." Ichigo went back to see if she was alright and saw him with her. She cucked behind a building and watched. Nashi started to cry.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I can't go with you. I can't abandon my friends and family right now." She fell down to her knees and started crying heavily. "I'm so sorry!" Kish knelt down beside her and wiped away her tears.

"It's alright if you want to stay a little longer." He told her. She looked up at him and was surprised. She was expecting him to go into a fit of rage, or knock her out and carry her off somewhere until Deep Blue destroys everything. "You can't leave here because you still want to protect the human race. I would probably do the same if it were my people."

"So... you're not mad at me?" She asked.

"No." He answered. She jumped into his arms and started sobbing. She was happy that he was understanding. Her happiness was starting to get a little too high and...

POOF!

She's a cat. She just curled into a little ball in his lap. Ichigo watched her transformation and was confused.

_But, I thought she could only become a cat if she was really angry. How did she become..._ Kish lifted her up and placed her on his shoulder.

"Weren't you going to move up here." He said joking. Nashi smiled and then kissed him to return to normal.

"You read my mind." She said. She was in front of him again. "I should probably get going. The others will worry."

"OK, I'll see you later." He kissed her cheek and teleported away. She touched her cheek and almost let out a random fangirl shriek.

"Nashi?' Her eyes widened and turned to face her sister. "You really care for him, don't you?" She looked at her feet and nodded. "I won't tell the others." Nashi looked up.

"You won't?"

"No. You care for him like how I care for Masaya. I guess I can give points for that." She reached her hand out. "Let's go."

"Alright." Nashi took her sister's hand and they ran to join their friends.

---- ---- ---- ----

"There's too many! We can't beat them all!" Mint said.

"Where's Ichigo and Nashi?" Zakuro asked. There was a large boom and half the kimera anima disappeared.

"Thank you for waiting!" Ichigo said.

"You made it!" Pudding said. "We thought you were ditching!"

"What! And miss this? I think not." Nashi said.

"You mind if I join you?" Ichigo turned her head and the Blue Knight was standing there.

"Not at all." She answered. "Let's get started!"

"RIBBON MINT ECHO!"  
"RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH!"  
"RIBBON PUDDING RING INFERNO!"  
"RIBBON ZAKURO SPEAR!"

"Our turns! RIBBON PEAR DOUBLE SHOT!"  
"RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!"  
"INDIGO COMET BLADE!"

All their attacks created a giant explosion and the kimera animas vanished.

"We did it!" Ichigo said.

"Come on!" Nashi pointed to an open manhole cover.

"Why would we go in there?" Mint asked.

"The Mew Aqua must be in there." Nashi said. She ran to the open hole and jumped in.

"Nashi!" Ichigo shouted out. "Why does she always do this?" The group followed her.

(I'm not going to add the fight in the sewer since I think it's kind of boring, so I'm just going to be lazy)

They ran a small distance and stopped in a small open area.

"Are you sure it's this way?" Lettuce asked.

"Positive." She pointed to a small glowing light. "There."

"You can take this one Nashi-chan." Ichigo said and pushed her towards the Mew Aqua.

"Aqua Rod!" The rod appeared in her hand and the Mew Aqua started to react.

"RIBBON AQUA DROPS!"

The bubbles started spreading out all over the city and the dome started to disappear. The temperature started to return to normal.

"That's much better." Nashi said.

"I'll say." Pudding said.

"We made it just in time." Mint said.

"Aoyama-kun!" evry head snapped Ichigo and Masaya's way. "Aoyama-kun!" Masaya was starting to act strangely.

"We haven't been defeated yet." Kish said as the three aliens appeared above their heads. "We're just getting started!" A large amount of energy was coming from Masaya.

"What's happening?!" Nashi screamed. When the energy disappeared, where Masaya once stood, there was someone else.

"What... happened Masaya?" Ichigo asked the figure. He said nothing but released a large amount of energy and Ichigo flew backwards.

"That was something I created to deceive this world." He told them. "My name is Deep Blue." Ichigo was frozen solid in her place.

"This won't be easy, I guess." Nashi said. She looked at Deep Blue. "You will be defeated. I don't like anyone breaking my sister's heart!"

* * *

I'm done. I'll just leave it as this for now till I get the next chapter ready. I thank you for your patience and for my boredom. Well, I'm going to watch Avatar now. Bye bye! 


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone! I'm back! You know, I've noticed that since I'm nearing the end of the story here, that there's also A La Mode, which I have not been able to find at all! I wanna read A La Mode and see what's going to happen. But I haven't seen it anywhere. I could have also continued this if I could read it, but that might not happen. THIS SUCKS! sigh Might as well get on with it.

**_Chapter Fourteen_**

Ichigo remained frozen in place. She was still trying to get over the fact that Masaya was Deep Blue. Nashi walked over to Ichigo and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Masaya! This is a joke right?" She started questioning. "I mean, this has to be some sick joke. I think you got us. So stop!" Deep Blue said nothing and walked passed them. (cold shoulder!)

"You have finally revealed yourself, Master Deep Blue." Kish, Pai and Tart all knelt down in front of him. "We've been waiting a long time for your awakening."

"We are honored to see you at long last." Pai said. Ichigo started shaking.

"Ichigo, are you alright?" Mint asked.

"Aoyama-san! Don't you recognize Ichigo?" Lettuce pleaded.

"Didn't you become the Blue Knight to protect her?!" Mint shouted.

"Get out of my way." Deep Blue said and a mass amount of energy came surging from his palm and at the mews.

"Ichigo! We have to move!" Nashi said trying to snap her sister back to reality. Zakuro jumped over and lifted Ichigo up and they jumped out of the way of the blast. "Thanks Zakuro-san."

"No problem." Zakuro replied.

"What are we gonna do?" Pudding asked.

"There's only one choice we have." Zakuro said.

"Zakuro's right. We have no choice." Mint said. "We have to fight!" Ichigo was in shock. Zakuro was the first to make her move. But Deep Blue forced her backwards with a surge of energy.

"Zakuro-san!" Mint and Pudding were the next to go up but were also forced back. Ichigo jumped away from her sister and in front of Deep Blue.

"Ichigo! What are you doing!" Mint questioned. "You'll get hurt!"

"No." Ichigo said. "I... I won't... you can't fight him anymore."

"Ichigo?" Nahsi tried approaching her sister, but when she saw her Strawberry Bell appear in her hand she backed away.

"Ichigo-san! Don't do that!" Lettuce shouted.

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT HIM!" Ichigo raised her bell over her head and attacked them. they all fell to the ground. When Ichigo finally came to her sences, she realized what she did. "Everyone?" Tears began forming in her eyes. "NOOOOO!" Mint tried to sit up, but it was hard since the blast was really powerful. Ichigo quickly rushed over to her. Mint gave her a cold look then slapped her across the face.

"Ichigo! How much longer are you going to keep acting like this?! I know this is hard for you, but if you don't do something everyone will die! Don't you understand?!" Mint shouted at Ichigo. Nashi was barely able to make it to her feet.

"Mint's right." She said. Deep Blue made a sword appear in his hand and forced it into the ground and released a giant amount of energy. The mew mews didn't have the energy to move so they were too much of an easy target. Nashi tried to keep herself going though. She was able to make it back to her sister's side.

"Ichigo." She started. "You have to fight him. Even if you don't want to, you have no choice." She looked at her with solemn eyes. "I know you can do it." She gave her a weak smile.

"Nashi..." Ichigo remembered how she had given her advice in the past and that she was mostly right. She returned her smile. "You're right."

"I'll be right here to fight by you're side, onee-chan." Nashi tried standing up right but felt a sharp pain in her side.

"Nashi!" Ichigo screamed. Kish jerked his head around when she screamed her name.

"It seems there are two cats left." Deep Blue said, turning to the two twins. While Ichigo's face read fear, Nashi was only glaring at him trying to hide her weakness from him.

"Wait!" Kish shouted out. "Master Deep Blue! Let me take Nashi instead!" Pai grabbed him from behind and started restraining him.

"What are you thinking?!" Tart said. "This isn't the time for you feelings for that girl!"

"But..."

"I will rid myself of anyone who defies me." Deep Blue said. Once more he raised hims hand and a massive amount of energy was released from his palm and at the two mews. Ichigo quickly raised her Strawberry Bell and Nashi raised her pistols and tried keeping back the blast.

"Ichigo! I don't think there's any part of Masaya in him now!" Nashi shouted.

"I still believe that's still Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo said. Deep Blue had gotten closer without their knowing and was ready to strike Ichigo.

"Onee-chan!" Nashi screamed. She quickly shut her eyes. When she opened them, she saw a little gray cat wearing a green bandana.

"Alto!" Ichigo said. Then, Alto transformed back into Ryou. "Ryou!" This was the first time Nashi saw Ryou transform from a cat back to normal, so this was new to her.

"Ryou!" Nashi ran over to the blonde teenage boy.

"Don't worry. It's nothing." He told them. "It's my fault for getting you girls involved in all this in the first place. You have to fight them. You have to save the planet! Nashi... Ichigo... it's not a coincidence that you girls were chosen. You're the only ones who can save everyone!" Ichigo stood up.

"Ichigo?" She said nothing. She only stared into the eyes of her sister, which gave her a very clear message. "I see." Nashi stood up afterwards.

"The time has come that Master Deep Blue's blessing light shine upon the world!" Pai shouted. Deep Blue disappeared into the ship above their heads. The two cat-like girls started walking towards where he once stood before he left.

"Come on girls." Nahsi said.

"We'll fight, because we are Tokyo Mew Mew." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo. You'll need our power." Nashi told her. Everyone raised their weapons and the Strawberry Bell took them in and a giant pair of wings appeared. The girls jumped into them with Ichigo and made their way to the ship.

"We'll count on you Tokyo Mew Mew!" Ryou shouted before they disappeared.

---- ---- ---- ----

"They're coming." Deep Blue said. Kish was hiding behind one of the support arches to the chamber and just stared at him. He didn't want him hurting Nashi, no matter what.

The six girls finally made it into the ship.

"I can feel it." Ichigo said. "There's Mew Aqua nearby."

"Then we should probably get moving." Zakuro said.

"We welcome you." They all jerked their heads in one direction an Pai and Tart were standing at the end of a long staircase, with a kimera anima in their midst.

"We show our respect since you made it this far." Pai said. "However, we cannot allow you to go any farther." Pudding stepped forward.

"Do we really have to fight?" She looked up at Tart. Tart couldn't say anything.

"Either we die, or you do!" Tart finally said. The kimera anima (that looks a lot like the Benemoth, or whatever it was called, from Kingdom Hearts) prepared for an attack. It released it's energy and the mews pushed Ichigo and Nashi out of the way.

"Everyone!"

"Mew Ichigo. Mew Nashi. You two have to get going." Mint told them.

"But-"

"We'll keep them occupied while you go after the Mew Aqua and Deep Blue." Zakuro said.

"We believe in you." Lettuce said. They both smiled.

"Alright." Ichigo said. "Come on sis. We have work to do." Nashi just nodded and they ran for the stairs.

"RIBBON MINT ECHO!"  
"RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH!"

Mint and Lettuce started attacking the kimera anima.

"We won't let you get them!"

Ichigo and Nashi kept making their way to the top of the staircase. Nashi tried not to look back and see how high up they were, or see how the battle was going.

"MEW POWER EXTENSION!"

The four girls released their own large amount of energy and took out the kimera anima and took down the two aliens.

"Strange..." Pai said. "We were suppose to be superior to everything. Humans are such wonderous creatures."

"Pudding." Tart called out and Pudding walked over to him. "You know... to tell you the truth... I never really hated you." Pudding's eyes started filling with tears.

"It's over." Zakuro said. All four mews suddenly fell to the ground.

"Ichigo. How close are we to the Mew Aqua?" Nashi asked after nearly reaching the top.

"Very close." She answered. They made it to the last step and looked into a large chamber and saw Deep Blue at the far end. "Aoyama-kun."

"Aw man." Nashi whined. "I was afraid of this." A giant surge of energy came at them but they thought fast and dodged it. They also dodged the next one. But Nashi suddenly spraned her ankle.

"There's no where for you to run now." Deep Blue said and raised his sword ready to strike.

"Nashi!" She suddenly flinched and waited for her impending doom. But nothing happened.

"This is not good Master Deep Blue." She looked up. "Even if it is you, this one isn't yours to kill."

"Kish!" He quickly scooped her up and jumped out of the way.

"Hey Nashi-chan." He was about ready to kiss her.

"This isn't the time!" She shouted. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean? I thought you would know." He turned around for a moment but turned his head around to face her again. "I want to protect the girl I love." That made her blush. "Alright, we'll take care of it later." He walked back over to Deep Blue.

"I understand that placing a sword to you means the same as turning my back on my clan." He began. "But Nashi is the most important thing to me! That's why... Master Deep Blue... I challenge you to a duel." They started to fight. Nashi started remembering the past few months when he would appear.

_I already have my eye on something._

_You should really be more careful._

_You have a debt to pay._

_You can trust me._

The only thing that she was able to do now was watch and wait.

_'Kish...'_ She thought. _'In the beginning, when I was struggling with the thought of liking him, I really did care for him. But my mind was keeping me from accepting it. He was always there. Coming to my rescue. To comfort me when I was sad. He always made me happy. And-'_ She stopped when she heard the sound of a sword piercing someones body. Kish turned around and there was blood running down his forehead.

"Rats. I lost." He fell to the ground.

"KISH!" Nashi quickly ran over to him and knelt down.

"Bummer. I was going to defeat Master Deep Blue and I could see you smile again, like before. I was planning on bringing you with me after I won." Nashi moved his head onto her lap. something fell onto his face. "Nashi? Are you crying?" Tears were beginning to pour down her face.

"I don't want you to die here." She said to him in a low, sad voice. He started wiping away her tears.

"I love you Nashi." He told her. "I'm glad that I was able to spend these moments with you. Everytime, just to be with you and see you smile, as always been such precious moments to me." He then fell back into her lap.

"Kish?" She checked his breathing. Nothing. "KISH!" She shot a cold glare at Deep Blue. She gently placed Kish's head back on the ground and reached for her pistols. "You. I will never forgive you. You killed the one person I've ever loved. I'll take my revenge on you here!" She started coming at him.

"Nashi! No!" Ichigo shouted. Nashi ignored her sister and kept going after him.

"RIBBON PEAR DOUBLE SHOT!"

She fired at him over and over again and hoped that each one would hit him somehow.

"I promise to end you here!" As she prepared her next shot, Deep Blue quickly stuck out his arm and his sword went right through her. She suddenly felt cold, and lost all concsiousness. She was still alive though. He was aiming for her heart, but barely missed it. It was the shock that got to her. He pulled his sword out and she rolled across the room.

"NASHI!" Ichigo ran over to her seemingly dead sister. She lifted her head slightly off the ground. "Nashi! Nashi! Wake up!" Her eyes remained closed. Ichigo started beaking down.

"Ichigo?" Ichigo looked at her sister thinking she said something. But then she looked up at Deep Blue. "Ichigo."

"Masaya?" He was Masaya again.

"Ichigo, where am I?" He asked. He looked down at Nashi. "Is she..."

"Aoyama-kun."

"I did that to her, didn't I?" He asked. He turned his head and saw Kish lying on the floor. "Thats right. Iremember trying to contaminate the Earth, and destroying Tokyo. I did all those terrible things." Ichigo ran over to him and hugged him.

"You're not the one to blame for those horrible things! Deep Blue did all that, not you!"

"Ichigo." He smiled and hugged her back. A drop of blood fell from his arm. He must have got cut earlier during one of the fights. They looked at the drop fall to the ground and a plant started sprouting. "I see. The Mew Aqua is inside me."

"What?" Ichigo said.

"If I can release it, all that was destroyed, it wil all be restored."

"Masaya?" He looked back at Ichigo. "What do you mean?" Something stared pulsing inside him. "Masaya!" Deep Blue retook control. He grabbed Ichigo by the throat.

"This body is mine!" He shouted out. "This time, I'll make sure you die!" He suddenly loosened his grip as Masaya tried regaining control.

"I won't let you hurt Ichigo!" He shouted. "Ichigo, get in this ball!" He created a ball and put Ichigo inside.

"Masaya!"

"Foolish boy. You've given me so much trouble." Deep Blue regained his control. "I've completely deleted Masaya's consciousness." Suddenly, a shot came out of nowhere. Ichigo turned her head and saw that Nashi wasn't where she was before.

"You thought you killed me, huh?" She looked again and Nashi was barely standing. She had placed Kish on her back and was holding both her pistols in one hand. "You missed my heart."

"Bring a song of annihalation to this filthy planet!" Suddenly, the platform began to get smaller. "Bring death force to my hand!"

"I can't fight like this. There's not enough power left in me." Nashi said to herself. The ground below her started breaking and she started falling.

"Nashi!" Ichigo tried to break free of the ball but it was no use. "Let me out Masaya! I have to-" But it was too late. The attack stopped.

"No! Why won't you disappear?!"

"Masaya!"

_"I can't disappear yet."_ He said. _"I know what to do for Ichigo."_ Ichigo was in shock. _"I'm going to release the Mew Aqua inside Deep Blue. Then the world will go back to the way it's suppose to be."_

"Masaya, no! Don't do it! It'll kill you too!" Ichigo cried.

_"I love you, Ichigo."_ Masaya said.

"NOOOO!" The ball surrounding Ichigo shattered. Masaya forced the sword into Deep Blue's chest. _"NOOOOOO!"_ The Mew Aqua was being released. Tokyo Was being restored as it well below. The mews started waking up and so were Pai and Tart.

"What?" Mint said. "What happened?"

"All my scars are healed." Lettuce said.

Nashi opened her eyes and found that, surprisingly, she was still breathing.

"That was some fall." She said rubbing her head. Kish sat up.

"Is this Mew Aqua?" He said. Nashi got excited and turned into a tiger and jumped into his lap. "Nashi-chan. You're alright."

"Kish!" Tart and Pai found their friend. "You're alive."

"Ichigo must have defeated Deep Blue." He said. He kissed Nashi and she returned to normal.

"Aw, you don't want me to be a kitty?"

"I like you better this way." He told her and started rubbing the top of her head.

"Hey, where's Ichigo?" A giant light started coming from the platform that was still in the sky and the remains disappeared. Nashi sudenly felt strange.

"Nashi-chan?" She started running. "Where are you-"

"I have to see if Ichigo is alright!"

She finally made it to the other mews.

"Where have you been?" Mint asked.

"I'm sorry." She said. Masaya started walking up to them, with Ichigo in his arms.

"Aoyama-san, you're normal again." Lettuce said.

"Ichigo, how long are you going to pretent you're sleeping?" Mint asked.

"Mint." Nashi said. "I don't think she's pretending. I don't see her breathing." Everyone gasped.

"Ichigo onee-chan! Sya you're awake!" Pudding said.

"You're right. She's not pretending." Zakuro said. Nashi was hoping that she wasn't right, but she was. She buried her face in her hands and started crying (no way she can tell this to her parents). Kish wrapped his arms around her and allowed her to cry into his shoulder. Masaya started leaning his head forward and he layed a light kiss on Ichigo's lips. She started glowing and began transforming back to normal. She started opening her eyes.

"Good morning, my princess." Everyone started smiling.

"Masaya?" She started smiling. "I love you!"

"ICHIGO!" Nashi bonked her on the back of the head. "You're a bad girl!"

"Don't trick us like that!" Mint said.

"But it's good to know you're alright." Zakuro said.

"Girls." They all turned their attention to Ryou. "Once there's no longer a need for fighting, the power will completely disappear from your body and you'll return back to normal." He explained.

"That day will come Ryou." Nashi said. "But till then, we can only wait." Pudding looked at Tart.

"Tar Tar, are you going home now?" She asked.

"Well, yeah. I have nothing to do on this planet." Pudding walked over to him and placed a candy drop in his mouth.

"I want you to have these." She said giving him a bunch of candy drops. "Because, I don't want this to be goodbye."

"I might come back again." He said. "To get another candy drop." Nashi looked at Kish and blushed a little bit. Zakuro gave her a small shove in his direction.

"Zakuro-san?"

"Go on. You should say goodbye to him." Her entire face turned red.

"Nashi, we already knew." Mint said.

"He's always been really nice to you!" Pudding said.

"We didn't want to tell you since you would probably get scared." Lettuce explained. NAshi smiled.

"Thanks." She walked over to him. "Kish, I will see you again. Won't I?"

"You can count on it." He said and hugged her. "I promise I'll come back and visit." Ichigo tapped him on the shoulder.

"Kish, I want to thank you for always taking care of my sister." She said smiling. He smirked.

"I bet you're a little jealous that things couldn't work out with you and me Ichigo." Ichigo's face was beat red and Nashi was in shock.

"Why you!" Nashi started laughing.

"I was kidding Ichigo." Kish said laughing. "I'll see ya later then kiddo." He told Nashi and gave her a kiss on her forhead.

"Hey!' Ryou threw something to Pai. "This is the rest of the Mew Aqua. We don't need it anymore."

"Thank you." Pai said. "Farewell." All three aliens then disappeared.

"I'm glad everything worked out." Nashi said.

"It's time to celebrate!" Pudding said.

"And it's on Ichigo." Mint said. Everyone started off. Nashi looked at the sky.

"Nashi." She looked at Ichigo. "He'll come back." She looked back at the sky.

"I know." She said. "I'll wait for him."

* * *

OOOOOOOOO, and the chapter is over!

_He shoots!_ ball flies into a basket _Score!_

_It's going, going, going... HOME RUN!_

No, I'm not a sports fan but it's fun to do crazy stuff like that. I bet you're wondering if Nashi will ever see him again. If not, YOU SUCK! If so, there MIGHT be a chapter coming, but I won't tell. Well, I've got to go. Byebye!


	15. Chapter 15

walks into room You thought I was going to be finished huh? Well, WRONG! I'm back again and there's some unfinished business to attend to. Now, you all know that earlier, Deep Blue was defeated and all that jazz, but did Kish ever come back? Time to find out...

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

Six month went by since the fight with Deep Blue. So far, to most people, the battle seemed like a distant memory, or like it was a dream. But to some people, like the mew mews, the fight felt like it was only yesterday. Summer came once more, and somethings have changed since what happened, but somethings never change.

"Nashi! Get up!" Ichigo burst into her sister's room and threw a pillow at her head. "You'll be late for practice!"

"Hai! I'll be right there." She picked up the pillow Ichigo threw at her and stuck it outside. She walked over to her closet and pulled out her uniform.

"It must have taken a miracle to get the director back into his 'mood for the arts'." Ichigo said.

"It took some time, and a baseball bat, but I was able to get him back into the spirit." Nashi said, pointing to a broken baseball bat in the corner of the room.

"What was the bat for?" Ichigo asked.

"You don't want to know." Nashi warned. Ichigo just closed the door and left her to herself. As Nashi pulled her uniform over her head, her necklace got caught in her hair. "Man, this thing always gets snagged!" She untangled the chain from her hair and rested it back arund her neck. She looked at the little heart-shaped pendant and sighed. "Does he still remember me?" She ran downstairs and grabbed and apple and made her way out the door.

"There you are." Ichigo said. "I thought you were gonna jump out the window again."

"Nah, I wanted to grab a bite to eat first." She bit her apple. "Lets go!" They started running to school. They would usually race to school from now on. As they turned into the schoolyard, Nashi was frozen in her tracks.

"Nashi-chan?" Ichigo looked at her face and it was as pale as a sheet. She pointed towards the gym, and Miroki was standing at the door.

"What's he doing here?" She asked.

"I don't know, but I think it's best if we don't find out." Ichigo said. He turned his head and spotted the two girls. "He saw us! Run!" They started running towards the school. He started after them. They ran into the building and into a closet.

"Something tells me he's up to no good." Nashi said. She reached up and grabbed a can of spray paint.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked.

"We're twins, right?" Nashi asked. Ichigo nodded. "Well, I think that if I spray my hair red, he won't be able to tell which one of us is which."

"Nashi! You're a genius!" She sprayed her hair with red paint and in seconds, looked exactly like Ichigo. "You think this will work?"

"I hope so." They opened the door and walked out. He wasn't there.

"Where'd he go?" Nashi shrugged. They looked around for a bit and he wasn't there.

"That's weird. He's here one second, then he's gone the next."

"Ohayo, Ichigo." They turned their heads and saw Masaya.

"Good morning." They said in unison.

"Which one is Ichigo?" He asked. They looked at each other and almost forgot Nashi had paint in her hair.

"Oh, sorry. I'll just be going." Nashi said. "I'm gonna wash the paint out of my hair." Nashi ran off. She walked into the bathroom and over to a sink and started washing out the paint. "Well, that was a waist of time... and paint." She squeezed her hair untill it was partially dry. She opened the bathroom door and looked around to see if anyone was there. No one. She started for the gym. When she finally made it back, there was an air horn blasted in her face.

"Where on Earth have you been?" The director asked.

"Sorry I took so long. I thought I saw Miroki here earlier." She explained.

"Miroki? Oh yes. He popped by earlier and said that he will be watching the performance we put on." He said.

"So, what are we doing this time?" Nashi was almost afraid to ask. Then, he held a copy of the script. _'The Phantom of the Opera_'.Nashi's smile grew and she swiped the script away and started rolling around on the ground. "YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!" Next to The Little Mermaid, this was another one of her favorites (I just wanted to put this one I there).

"I see you're ready to give it a try." He said.

"Right now!" Nashi screamed.

Later that day, at the cafe (hey, it rhymes), Nashi was just in one of her highest spirits.

"Something really good must have happened today to make her this happy." Mint said.

"Did Kish come back?" Pudding asked.

"No." Nashi said sighing. "But the play for this year is The Phantom of the Opera!" Ichigo dropped a plate when she heard the title.

"Better be careful Nashi, try not to go nuts when you're performing."

"I know." She said. "I'll keep my head on right." They heard the door open and they turned to see who it was.

"Miroki!" They all shot him dirty looks and Nashi edged towards the back.

"I'm not here to cause trouble." He explained. "Can I just talk to Nashi for a minute?" They all looked at each other then at her.

"You have one minute." She said. they alked out of the cafe and stood on the steps. The others were peaking out on of the windows and watching to make sure he didn't do anything funny.

"I heard that you had a big fight a while ago."

"Yeah, what of it?"

"That boy, he's gone too isn't he?" She clenched her fist. "Look, I know I was being a jerk a while ago. I guess I was a little jealous taht you liked him."

"You were more than just jealous." She told him. "You shot me with your paintball gun." He started sweating. "Why couldn't you let me be happy with who I chose? If you really cared, you would hav left me alone."

"But he's gone. That mean't he couldn't stay forever."

"I don't care! I'll wait for him to come back!" She walked towards the door to the cafe. "Your time's up."

"Please!" He grabbed her arm. "Can't you give me a chance?"

"No." She pulled her arm away. "I don't have a reason to give you a chance." She walked back in without another word.

"So, what did he say?" Lettuce asked.

"He wanted me to go out with him." She answered. "But I don't like him." She sat at a table and started looking through her script. She then cut her finger on one of the pages. "Ouch!"

"You alright?" Mint asked.

"Yeah, just a paper cut. No biggie."

Later that night...

"Ichigo, I'm leaving." Nashi had to leave early since she had practice really early in the morning and needed sleep.

"Alright. See you at home." Ichigo said. Nashi closed the door behind her. As she walked through the park, the trees started to look darker, even with the street lights on. She started to panic.

"Why did I choose today to take the cut through the park?" She clutched her little heart shaped pendant and it started glowing red. "The heart. Then that means..."

"Nashi! Alien!" Nashi had custody of Masha today too.

"What! Where?" Someone jumped out of the bushes behind her and she quickly turned around and there was suddenly someone right in front of her.

"Remember this?" He kissed her. She saw a little red light where he was and that could only mean one thing.

"Kish!" She turned into a tiger (extreme happiness).

"I see you're happy to see me." He lifted her up and cradled her in his arms. "You haven't changed over those six months." She started purring.

_'Nope, not one bit.'_

He looked into the bushes in front of them and saw something sticking out. He tried to get a better look, but... Click. BANG! Nashi recognized this as a paintball gun. she jumped out of his arms and she took the shot. She was pushed back and hit a tree.

"Nashi!" He looks at the red substance all over her. "Paint?"

"That's right." Someone held a gunpoint to his head. "It may only shoot paint balls, but it's still effective." Kish didn't even bother looking at who shot her. He picked her up and teleported away.

He didn't take her home, instead, he brought her back to the cafe. He knocked on the door and Ichigo came and answered.

"Kish?" Everyone stared.

"There's a small problem." He showed the little tiger covered with red paint.

"Nashi!" Ichigo looked at her unconcsious sister. "What happened?"

"We were attacked by that boy." He explained. Keiichiro burst into the room.

"There's been a kimera anima sighting in the center of th city!"

"WHAT!" Everyone was in shock.

"But, I thought that..." Mint's voice trailed off.

"Well, don't point fingers at me." Kish said. "I came to see Nashi and that's all."

"We know. There's another alien here." There were confused faces all around. "We've been tracking this one for a couple years now. He seems to come in and out without warning."

"That's strange." Kish said. "How could there be one here if Pai, Tart, and I were the only ones told to go to Earth?"

"That is strange." Ichigo said.

"Hurry!" Ryou shouted and everyone left. "Kish!"

"Yeah?"

"You and Nashi should stay here."

"You're probably right."

---- ---- ---- ----

The five mews had made it to the kimera anima in time.

"Looks like this whole fight might start all over again." Zakuro said.

"You're right." Mint said. This kimera anima was different than any other they've faced before.

"You finally made it, eh?" A boy with black hair and yellow eyes appeared behind them. "I was expecting a bigger crowd here. Especially when you took down Master Deep Blue."

"So, you're like Kish and the others!" Ichigo shouted.

"Right. And like them, I'm going to try and take back this planet like them." He shrugged. "But since they failed, they won't be able to have taht victory I will."

"What are you saying?" Pudding asked.

"I've been living amoung you humans for several years. Learning your ways, your history, weaknesses. I have enough knowledge to finally take back this planet, by myself."

"We won't let you!" Mint shouted. "We'll stop you like we did before!"

"But don't forget, Kish fell in love with Nashi." Lettuce said.

"That's right." Ichigo said. "They've been in love for a long time."

"Enough talk!" The boy said. "The time to fight is now!" He sent the kimera anima at the girls.

"RIBBON MINT ECHO!"  
"RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH!"  
"RIBBON PUDDING RING INFERNO!"  
"RIBBON ZAKURO SPEAR!"  
"RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!"

The monster was uneffected.

"But how?" Mint wondered.

"Maybe we don't have enough power." Zakuro said.

_Back at the cafe..._

Nashi was still in her tiger form and was still KO'd. Ryou checked the shot to see if in her current form, if it was extremely dangerous to her.

"She'll be fine." He said. Kish sighed in relief. "But another shot like that in this form, she could possibly die."

"I'll make sure it doesn't happen again." Kish said. Nashi started to wake up.

_'Man, what hit me?'_

"Nashi?" Kish looked at the little tiger. "Are you alright."

_'I could say yes but, I'd be lying.'_ But she gave him a smile and a tiny meow to show she was alright. Kish leaned down and kissed her and she regained her form.

"I think I've started getting use to turning into a tiger." Nashi said.

"Nashi, there's a kimera anima in the city." Keiichiro said. Nashi looked at Kish.

"I didn't make it." He said.

"There was one other in the city." Ryou said. "You have to join the others and take out this monster."

"Right!" She started for the door. "Kish, you coming too?"

"Why not." They walked out together.

_Back at the scene..._

"There's no way we can beat this thing!" Mint screamed. Pudding fell down without any extra energy left in her.

"How are we going to stop this thing?" Ichigo asked.

"RIBBON PEAR DOUBLE SHOT!"

A giant flash came from the other side of the monster.

"Sorry we're late guys." Nashi said smiling.

"Nashi! Kish! You came!"

"We thought taht we couldn't let you girls have all the fun." Kish said.

"So, you did come back." They looked up to the black haired boy.

"Who is that?" Nashi wondered.

"He looks familiar." Kish said. "Like I've seen him somewhere before."

"Kish, you dare help these humans when the mission was to eliminate them all?" He asked comandingly.

"That's in the past now." He said. "Besides, even then, there's always been one human that I would've wanted to save." He grabbed Nashi's hand.

"There's no way we'll let you have your way here!" Nashi shouted. "Ichigo! Get ready!" She pointed her pistols at her sister. Ichigo held up her Strawberry Bell.

"RIBBON PEAR DOUBLE SHOT!"

The two shots went through the bett and it started shining.

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY DOUBLE SHOT!"

It hit the kimera anima head on. It became stunned, which gave the perfect oppertunity to attack.

"RIBBON MINT ECHO!"  
"RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH!"  
"RIBBON PUDDING RING INFERNO!"  
"RIBBON ZAKURO SPEAR!"  
"RIBBON PEAR DOUBLE SHOT!"

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK SURPRISE!"

The kimera anima vanished.

"Why you!" The boy shouted. Two crimson bladed swords appeared in his hands. He came at them.

"Look out!" Kish shouted. "Those blades are extremely dangerous!" He turned around and headed straight for Nashi. "I won't let you!" Kish came at him with his wn swords but was pushed out of the way. He pushed Nashi into some bushes.

"Nashi!" Ichigo started running after them. They were rolling down a big hill. Nashi was trying to break away from him but he was holding on really tight.

"You can't get away from me." He said smugly. When they stopped, he pinned her to the ground. "You're cute." She shot a dirty look at him. "It's useless to struggle little girl, you can't get away from me."

"Let me go!" Nashi screamed. "I'm not you're toy!"

"You think so?" He smirked. "Maybe I'll make you my new toy then." She kept struggling.

"The only person who can make me their toy is Kish!" He started squeezing tighter.

"Forget about him!"

"NOOO!" She was able to aim her pistol at him and fired and he lost his grip. She pushed him to the side and started running.

"You can't get away little tiger." She ran deeper and deeper into the forest. As she kept going, it got darker and darker. She soon found herself lost.

"I think I lost him." She said catching her breath. "Now, how do I get out?" She heard something behind her. "Who's there?!" She aimed her pistols in the direction of the sound.

"Nashi?" Miroki appeared from behind a tree.

"Miroki? What are you doing here?"

"I saw that fight with that boy." He said. "That guy is weird."

"I've seen weirder." She said. "Do you know how to get out?"

"Yeah." He took her hand and lead her in one direction. "You know, this is in by back yard." He pointed to his house.

"I never knew that." She said. She could hear the others call out to her. "I better go tell them I'm alright. Thanks for helping me out." She started running towards her friends. Miroki's smile disappeared.

"I thought that would get her for sure." He siad to himself. He started transforming. He became teh black haired alien boy. "She's always going back to Kish. I'll make sure that he dies along with the humans here."

* * *

And ther we go. A new enemy, gonna have to save the world, again! It's gonna be one heck of a party out there. Be prepared for what is to come. Anyways, I better get going. Byebye! 


	16. Chapter 16

I'm back everyone! You know, people really like this story, so I'm just going to work on this one for a while. I just feel like doing it. You know what really helps me think of chapter ideas, when I listen to music and I watch movies over and over again. It get's my mind thinking about all these things and it helps me create a new chapter easily. Oh, and daydreaming during school. That helps too.

**_Chapter Sixteen_**

_"She's always going back to Kish. I'll make sure that he dies along with the humans here."_

Miroki sat inside his room at his house. He was staring at a class photo from when Nashi first came to his class.

_"Everyone, there's something I have to tell you." The teacher had a big announcement for the class this morning. "Tomorrow morning, we are going to have a new student join us. I want you all to make them feel welcome when they arrive tomorrow." The bell rang and the teacher dismissed the class._

_"Hey Miroki," One of his friends came up to him and bumped him lightly on the shoulder. "What do you think this girl's going to look like?"_

_"I really don't know, but I really don't care." Miroki said, sounding agrivated. "I bet she's just another one of those goody-goody girls like the ones in our English class."_

_"What if this one's different?" He asked._

_"We'll just wait and see."_

_When he was on his way home from school, he saw two girls walk out of an ice cream shop, one of them was holding a strawberry ice cream and the other one was holding a pineapple ice cream. He looked at the blond one and blushed a little bit._

_"Hey Ichigo," The blond one said, "Will you miss me in homeroom tomorrow?"_

_"Of course Nashi." Ichigo said. "But it will be easier since no one will make fun of the fact that we're twins."_

_"Yeah, that's a good thought." Nashi took a small lick of her ice cream. "So, you going to ask out that boy? Aoyama, right?"_

_"Nashi! Not so loud!"_

_"Sorry." They started walking towards their house._

"Man, I should have talked to her when I had the chance." He was just inches off the mattress of his bed and he crossed his legs. "But at the time, I didn't even think she'd be in my class." There was a knock at his door and he landed on his bed.

_"Miroki! Dinner!"_ His mom called out from the other side.

"I'll be right there!" He sighed. "Why I chose to stay in a human household, I'll never know." He opened the door and walked downstairs. He went into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"So, did you win that girls heart yet?" His dad asked.

"No. Not yet." He said glumly.

"I don't see why she would reject you. You're a really great guy." A dark cloud fell over Miroki's thoughts.

_Only one problem there father, I hurt her too many times to be forgiven._ He let out a deep sigh. _But sooner or later, she'll have to be mine._

The next morning, Miroki just decided to make a little bit of trouble for the mew mews. Since it was Sunday, he didn't have to worry about school. He was standing on top of a tall building somewhere in the city.

"Time for a little fun." He held a parasite alien in one hand and was prepared to throw it.

"You can't catch me!" He turned his head and saw Nashi jumping the roofs of the buildings. Kish was chasing her.

"I bet I can!" He said laughing. Nashi was in her mew mew form so it was easy to get around.

"Oh no you can't! No one can catch me!" She made one wrong move and fell flat on her back. "Ow!" Kish took the oppertunity and pinned her down.

"I win." He said.

"No fair!" Nashi whined and started kicking her feet. "No fair! No fair! No fair!"

"All's fair, even if you don't like it." Kish said. "Now you pay the penalty." He leaned down and kissed her. This made Miroki's blood boil. He threw the parasite alien at them. Nashi caught it in the corner of her eye and she was able to push Kish out of the way but was caught in the blast.

"Nashi!" As the smoke cleared, she was in a giant pod unconcsious.

"Don't worry." Miroki floated down to make himself visible to him. "She's not dead. I wouldn't want to cause harm to my cute little toy."

"Nashi is not YOUR toy!" His blades appeared in his hands.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He went over to the pod and held a crimson blade to the surface. "I can easily kill her now, if I wanted to." Kish lowered his arms.

"What do you want?" He asked. Miroki smirked.

"Well, I think it's time to see which one of us is really fit to have Nashi." Kish was confused. "I'll give you twenty-four hours to prepare. At that time, I expect you to come to the forest on the far side of Tokyo. There, we'll have a battle. One-on-one. Who ever wins, gets to claim Nashi's heart."

"You're on." Kish said. "But, how would you win her heart when she hates you?" Kish felt a slight victory already.

"I have that all planned out." He smirked. "When I win, she'll forget everything about you and I'll transfer new memory banks into her mind. Until the fight gets going, I'll just hold onto this for the moment." As he teleported away, he brought the pod with him.

"I won't let him win." He teleported to Ichigo's house.

Ichigo was in her room, talking to Masaya on the phone.

"So, Aoyama-kun, I was thinking maybe you and I could go to the movies next weekend."

_"That sounds great."_ Masaya said, on the other line.

"Really? I can't wait then." She heard someone tapping on her window. She looked and saw Kish. "I'll have to call you back."

_"Ok, talk to you later."_ They both hung up. She opened the window and he came right in.

"Kish, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"I have to tell you something." He began. "But you have to promise not to get mad."

"What did you do!?" Ichigo shouted.

"Ichigo, calm down." Ichigo cooled for a second. "That guy, from the other day, I saw him today. And..." He swallowed heavily. "...he kidnapped Nashi."

"WHAT!" She screammed.

"But I know how to get her back." He said nervously. "All I have to do is fight him tomorrow. If I win, then we get her back."

"And if you lose?" Ichigo said crossing her arms.

"Then she belongs to him." He looked at the floor as he said this. "I will win. I will get her back." His eyes started glowing. "She doesn't belong to him. She's mine!" Ichigo hit him with a pillow.

"Don't start going crazy on me right now." She said.

"Yeah, I know." He rubbed the top of his head where he was hit. "I want you to be prepared if I fail. Even so, I will try."

"Kish, you say you love her." Ichigo sat on her bed. "How long have you felt that way towards her?" He looked down at the floor then at the small crystal pendant around his neck.

"Since I found her in the forest a while ago. It was before Zakuro joined you."

"That must have been the day we went to Mint's house." Kish nodded.

"She really gets scared too easily." He said half joking. "But, I could somewhat tell she liked me back. Even though she tried to hide it. But she was able to let out her feelings when you went on that cruise."

"So something did happen!" Ichigo shouted.

"I may have created a few kimera animas during the time, but she took them down." He ignored how surprised Ichigo was. "I should prepare for tomorrows fight." He disappeared. Ichigo picked up her phone and started calling Ryou.

---- ---- ---- ----

Miroki stared at the pod and smirked. He told his parents that he was going to be at a friends house all night so they wouldn't get suspicious. He hasn't gotten this close to Nashi without her flipping out. Since she was unconscious, it was a different matter.

"By tomorrow afternoon, you'll be mine." He started running his finger up and down the outer shell.

The teacher entered the classroom and placed his books on the stand in front of the chalkboard.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet your new classmate." Miroki readied a paper ball to throw at who ever this new girl was. The door opened and he threw the ball. It hit her right on the head. She looked at him and he recognized her in an instant.

HER! She just stared at him for a moment and continued inside.

"Naragima!" The teacher shouted. "Please show some respect!" Nashi started righting her name on the board. "Nashi Momomiya has just come from the seventh grade. Just because she's younger, you shouldn't start picking on her. Momomiya, sit anywhere you like." Nashi sat in the back of the room by the window. Miroki sat in the front by the door, so they were a far distance from each other.

The bell rang and as everyone left the classroom, Nashi just started reflecting on the morning. She knew that maybe that boy wouldn't be a nice guy, so she decided to not get involved with him. As she walked out the front doors, two paint balls flew passed her head.

"Prepare for your initiation Momomiya!" Miroki said and aimed his gun at her. She started running. He shot two more paint balls at her, both missed. She was cornered now. He shot and hit her.

He just looked at her for a moment and sighed.

"I guess I should have just told you then huh?"

Tomorrow finally came. Miroki was patiently waiting in the forest for Kish's arrival. He looked at the sky and watched the clouds pass over head.

"I'm here." He looked at Kish and smirked.

"It's about time. I was thinking you weren't coming." His blades appeared in his hands. these ones weren't the same crimson ones like before, they looked like Kish's almost. "Get ready."

"I've been ready." His blades appeared in his hands. They came at each other. Ichigo was watching from behind the pod. She could barely see them except for the sparks from their blades

"Why would that guy even care about her? Just who is he?" She looked inside and saw her sister. She was still in an unconscious state. "How do I get her out?" Kish and Miroki were now visible again.

"Time to finish this." Miroki crossed his blades and pointed them at Kish. Kish reacted and created an energy ball first and sent it at him. But when it reached him, it was caught and sent back at him. He didn't have enough time to dodge it and was hit by the blast. He fell to the ground, defeated.

"Wh-who are you?" He asked. Miroki crossed his blades over his neck.

"That's none of your concern." He answered. "I won the fight. Nashi's mine." His swords disappeared and he walked over to the pod. He placed his hand on the shell and a strange energy started flowing from his palm into the chamber. Nashi started waking up. The chamber opened and she stepped out. She looked awake, but she was only half awake. Miroki cupped her chin with his hand and kissed her. Kish could do nothing but watch. Ichigo jumped out and punched him square in the face.

"Don't touch my sister!" Nashi's head snapped up. She looked at her sister, but her eyes weren't the same. She looked like she was in some sort of trance.

"Ichigo, why'd you hurt my boyfriend?" Her words were like a thousand daggers through Kish's heart.

"You're joking right?" Ichigo asked in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

"No, I'm not." Miroki walked over to her side and wrapped an arm around her.

"I'll be taking my princess now." He disappeared. Ichigo looked at Kish's face and could see how much pain he was in.

"He took her." He said to himself. "She's gone. I lost her." Ichigo walked over to him and reached out her hand.

"There's no way he can keep her forever Kish." She told him. "Sooner or later, she'll realize that this is wrong and come back."

"I hope you're right Ichigo."

---- ---- ---- ----

Miroki brought Nashi back to his ship, which is conveniently located in the forest behind his house. Nashi was asleep on a large bed while Miroki just watched her and taking in his victory.

_At last, she's mine. Kish will never get her back. Besides, the only way to break her trance is if he kissed her._ He let out a small chuckle at his thought. _But Nashi won't let anyone kiss her but me._ He stood up and walked out of the room. Nashi woke up just as he left. She sat up and started moving her fingers across the surface of the bed.

"I'll just wait for him to come back." She said almost whispering. She started humming My Sweet Heart to herself and started swaying back and forth. She started leaning back and fell backwards. Something hit her face. It was her crystal heart. The stone in the center was blue.

_"You have someone special?" She nodded. "This way." Nashi followed the store clerk to the counter. "There's also another special property about the hearts as well."_

_"Really?" Nashi said. "Like what?"_

_"It can even tell if the one you love is the one for you." She explained._

_"How?"_

_"When the necklace is worn, it detects the inner most feeling in your heart. It tells you it the one you're with is the one you truely love."_

_"How can it tell?"_

_"When you're with someone that's not your true love, thwe stone will turn an icy blue. The heart will become frozen until you're with your beloved once more." Nashi was somewhat confused._

_"But, how can this be connected to your heart?" The store clerk shrugged._

_"That's just how it happens."_

Nashi remembered when she bought the necklaces. She looked at the stone again.

"Why is it blue?" She then realized something. "Is he not my love?"

* * *

And I'll stop right here. Why? 'Cuz I'm lazy like that! I just want to see if people might be able to tell what could happen in the near future or something. Or not. Anyways, you'll have to wait for the next chapter now. MUAAHHAHAHAHAHAH! Byebye! 


	17. Chapter 17

I felt bored waiting for the anime on veoh to load so I'm going to work on the story till then. I'm also listening to music too. I LIKE CHOCOLATE!

**_Chapter Seventeen_**

_"Why is it blue?" She then realized something. "Is he not my love?"_

Nashi couldn't remember anything about being in love with him anyways. She didn't even remember her relationship with Kish for the most part. She looked back at the jewel and started getting an uneasy realing inside her gut.

"But if it's not him, then who?" She took out a small mirror taht rested in her pocket and opened it up. When she looked at her eyes, she noticed they were different.

"Is everything alright?" She jumped a little bit and turned around and Miroki was behind her.

"Y-yes. Everything's fine." She smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that." Rika suddenly appeared in the room.

"Miroki, you didn't..." He looked at his sister and scowled.

"Not now Rika."

"Rika-san!" Nashi chirped and ran over to her and hugged her. "How've you been?"

"Oh, I've been alright." Rika said cheerfully. "Hey, can you give Miroki and I some time alone. I need to talk to him about some stuff." Nashi nodded and Rika teleported her outside the ship. "What the heck is your problem! I can't believe you actually took her away from what made her happy!"

"That's none of your concern Rika." He crossed his arms. "Besides, she can't remember being in love with him as long as she stays in a trance."

"You were always a spoiled prince back home." Rika said. "You said that you could destroy Earth all by yourself. Father said if you did so, you'd not only be a prince, but a hero to our clan."

"Yes, and my skills are almost perfect. All I need now is to reawaken Master Deep Blue."

"You're insane." Rika said. "Do you seriously think that by all this your misson will be complete? You know that if Deep Blue awakens again then your beloved Nashi will have to fight him. Even fight you."

"She won't fight me." He said so sure of himself.

"When she loved Kish, she did fight him even though it hurt inside." Rika reminded him.

"Shut up half breed!" Rika ran over to him and grabbed his throat.

"Never call me that again." This always gets her blood boiling.

Rika and Miroki are brother and sister, but they're half siblings. Rika was born on Earth. Her father met her mother a long time ago. Her father was an alien, her mother was human. He went to Earth to see how much it has changed and he met Rika's mother and fell in love. After some time, they had Rika. He stayed with them for a couple years, then her mother died of a disease. Her father decided to take Rika back to their planet and she would live among them. Since her mother was human, she was only half alien, so it would be hard for her to truely fit in with others.

Rika let go of her brother.

"You're lucky I won't kill you." She brought back Nashi and left.

"What happened?" Nashi asked.

"Nothing." He lied. "Just talking about home."

"I'd like to see it someday." She said.

"Maybe I can take you sometime. Since the mew aqua was brought to our planet, it's become a tolerable environment." He took one of her hands and pulled her closer to him. "Why don't I take you now. You don't ever have to come back if you wish. You'll be free of all that trouble you."

"Miroki-san..." She pulled away. Her eyes looked sad and confused. "My heart, is telling me that this isn't right." She turned towards the exit. "I must go." She started walking. When she made it to the far end of the room, Miroki teleported in front of her and blocked her path.

"You're not going anywhere." Nashi started trembling. She knew he was angry.

---- ---- ---- ----

Kish spent the rest of the day in the cafe. He stayed in the back so no one would see him and locked himself in an empty room.

"How is he?" Ichigo asked.

"Not so good." Pudding answered. "He's still thinking it's all his fault that Nashi was taken away."

"He shouldn't think such things." Mint said. "After all, he cared so much for her. I know that she'd never want to leave him for anything in the whole world."

"Even when they had to fight each other, they knew that sooner or later they'd have to part ways." Zakuro said. "But they would promise that someday they would find one another again and make everything fine again."

"Nashi was won in a battle, but her heart doesn't jsut belong to the victor." Lettuce said. Everyone turned to her. "He may have changed her mind and made her fall in love with him, but that doesn't mean her heart won't yearn to be back with Kish." A little light buld lit up in Ichigo's mind.

"Lettuce, you're right. Nashi still loves him even though her mind is different." She began to feel a spark of hope for him. She reached for the handle of the door but the door just swung open.

"I heard everything." He said. "I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back."

"Wait!" Everyone looked and saw Rika. "Kish, you have to come quickly. Nashi's in danger!"

"What happened?"

"It's Miroki." Kish's eye's started to glow.

"I'll kill him!"

"Wait. You have to be careful. He won't let her leave him, not even for a moment. I fear that she will try to leave and find you and he'll become inanely jealous and try to kill her!"

"What are you saying?" He started questioning. "Why would Miroki be more of a threat than ever?"

"He's the prince of your planet." She finally said.

"WHAT!" All the mews were in shock.

"I knew he seemed strange." Kish said under his breath.

"You have to get her back as soon as possible." She didn't even have to tell him twice.

"With pleasure." He teleported away.

"It's time that little brat got what's coming to him."

"What do you mean?" Lettuce asked.

"For too long I've been the sister of a little tyrant. Just because I'm different he thinks I'm inferior and he can control me."

"Are you one of them?" Mint asked.

"Yes and no." Rika said. "Yes since I'm part alien and no since I'm also part human."

"Wow, that must have been hard to deal with growing up." Ichigo said.

"More than just hard." Rika said.

---- ---- ---- ----

Back on the ship, Nashi was still being forced to stay.

"I won't let you leave this place. I've already went through the trouble of making you mine." Two crimson blades appeared in his hands.

"Why are you-" He held a blade to her neck.

"I could have killed you along with those mew mews months ago. I could have fought at Master Deep Blue's side and taken back the planet. But I fell in love with you!" Nashi was starting to feel confusion grow inside her mind.

"What are you saying?" A tear ran down her cheak.

"I won't let you leave me. You won't leave here without losing your life." He grabbed her and threw her on the bed.

"Stop it! I don't even know what you're talking about!" He started walking towards her. His eyes started glowing. Nashi grabbed her pendant. "MEW MEW PEAR! METAMORPHO-" but he knocked the pendant from her hand and it flew across the room.

"I can't allow you to fight back." He raised his arm and then he threw one of the swords at her. She flinched. Before the blade could make it to her, there was a large 'KAKING!' She looked up and Kish was standing in front of her.

"I've come back for a rematch." He said. "And this time, I won't lose."

"You fool." Miroki scoffed. "You turn your back on Master Deep Blue and now you turn your back on your prince. How low can you get."

"I did it to protect the girl I love." Nashi looked down at the crystal heart and saw it was glowing a bright red. Kish turned to face her for a moment. "Nashi-chan, I won't let him hurt you. I love you." She saw taht he was wearing the other pendant and it was red as well.

"Very well." Miroki said. "Then you challenge me to a duel?"

"Yes. If I win, then I take Nashi back."

"And if I win, I keep your beloved Nashi and I take her home with me after this world perishes." They raised their blades and came at each other. Nashi could do nothing but watch. Kish was knocked down and Miroki held a blade right in front of his face. "Now, doesn't this seem familiar? This is what I did before your defeat. The only mistake I made was letting you live." He raised his blade and was ready to stab him right in the heart. Click.

"Lower your arms." He looked to the side and Nashi was holding her pistols to his head. "Do it! Now!" Her tears began to sparkle. "I'm not afraid to kill you."

"You don't have the guts to kill me you stupid human."

"Is that a fact?" There was no way she was bluffing. He lowered his hand. Kish got up and walked to her side.

"Let's go." He took her hand. As they turned away, Miroki stabbed Nashi in the back.

"If I can't have you, then you should die." She fell to the floor.

"Nashi!" He touched her hand but it was icy cold. he picked her up and teleported away.

Back at the cafe, everyone was sitting at a different table waiting for Kish to return with their friend. He finally came back.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked. She saw blood dripping from Nashi's back. "What happened to her?"

"Miroki stabbed her in the back..." He looked away, not wanting to say with what.

"With what?" Rika asked.

"A crimson blade." There was a distilled silence in the room.

"Aren't those suppose to be deadly?" Pudding asked.

"Like, instand kill?" Mint asked.

"Well, they are dangerous, but they're not entirely deadly." Rika explained. "They can leave a person looking like they're dead but they're not dead."

"So, there's a way to save her?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes." Rika answered. "Let me take her for a while. I'm experienced with this kind of stuff." She took Nashi from his arms and brought her to the back.

"Good thing Ryou and Akasaka-san went out for a while." Ichigo said.

"True, they'd probably get mad if they found her back there." Mint said. Rika rested her on a table and started examining the wound.

"The blade was close to her heart." She said. "But not close enough to peirce it." She removed one of her earrings and started twisting it and the top came off. She opened Nashi's mouth and dropped something into her mouth from the small vial. "I hope this can help." She twisted the toop back onto the vial and reattached it to her ear. She took the other earring and opened it up. This one she let a drop fall into the wound. "I've been saving this for years."

She walked out and everyone stood up at once. She gave a smile which told them that she would be alright.

"It's best if she stayed here for a while. If she went home, she could be an easy target for Miroki." She said.

"Alright." Zakuro said. "You think he'll know if she's alive?"

"I'm not entirely sure." Rika admitted. "He might think she's alive and come after her."

"I'll stay here." Kish said. "I'll keep a close eye on her."

"That would be best." Ichigo said.

"She's still in that trance as well." Rika said. "I know how to wake her up." She came over to him and whispered in his ear.

"That's all?"

"Yep. Miroki was never really creative with this kind of stuff." She laughed a little bit. "Take care of her." She disappeared.

"We probably should go." Lettuce said. "It's getting late."

"You're right." Pudding said. "I still need to make dinner for my brothers and sister."

"I'll cover for Nashi. I'll tell mom and dad she's staying at a friends house." Ichigo said.

"I have a ballet recital tonight, I can't be late." Mint said. Everyone went to the back, except for Zakuro.

"Aren't you going too?" Kish asked.

"No." She answered. "I have nothing planned for tonight." They waited for the others to leave before they went to check on Nashi. She was sleeping on the table where Rika placed her. "I'll go get a blanket and a pillow for her." Zakuro said and walked out of the room, leaving Kish and Nashi alone. He pulled up a chair and sat next to her.

"Gomenasai, Nashi-chan. I should have protected you." Tears started falling from his eyes. "But I was just too caught up with killing him that I should have fought for your safety. Ever since I came here, to reclaim this planet for my people, I only wanted to be sucessful. But when I met you that day, my feelings changed. I could only think of you. Even though you were whom I had to defeat to reach my goal, it ws impossible for me to see you get hurt." Zakuro was right outside the door. She decided not to enter yet, bu listen to what Kish had to say.

"After I met you, I instantly fell in love with you. I wanted to protect you. I wanted to see you smile. And when I fought Deep Blue, I did it all for you." He placed something on the table next to her. It was a ring. "But I couldn't protect you this time." Her hand started twitching. She turned her head to see who was talking to her. She placed her hand on top of his.

"You didn't fail." She said in a faint whisper. He looked at her and was surprised she was listening to him. He placed the ring in her hand. He got out of his seat and started for the door, but Nashi was still tolding his hand. "Don't go." She started weeping a little bit.

"Nashi-chan." He wiped away her tears and took his place next to her. He moved some hair out of her face and kissed her lightly on the lips. The trance taht was placed on her began to disappear. He looked at her eyes and it was completely broken.

"Never say you failed to save me." She said smiling.

"I guess I won't make that mistake again." He rested his head next to hers and shut his eyes. Zakuro quietly walked into the room and saw they were both sleeping.

"So even when she was in a trance, her heart still belonged to you." She placed a blanket on top of Nashi and another on Kish (she had a feeling this might happen). She walked to the door and turned off the lights. She walked back ito the cafe and saw Ryou and Keiichiro sitting at a table.

"So, what happened?" Ryou asked. Zakuro walked over to the table and pulled up a seat.

"Where's the best place to begin?"

* * *

BING-BONG! BING-BONG! Time's a changing! and it's almost time for Freddy vs. Jason! And for another episode of Gankutsuou! Well, this is the end of the chapter, the next will be on it's way. So please stay tuned, and wait for my return XP. Byebye. 


	18. Chapter 18

I'm bored now since I'm still watching anime online while I work on my stories, but it takes a long time for the anime to load. That gives me a bit of time to start new chapters. I also found an anime that I remember seeing years ago called Haibane Renmei. It's been so long since I've seen it and I'm so glad I can watch it again!

**_Chapter Eighteen_**

Morning came quickly for everyone in Tokyo. It felt like the sun just couldn't rest and allowed itself to wake up and shine on the city and have everyone wake up as well. But as for the residence in the cafe, it felt like it was an eternity since the sun had shown itself. As the sun shined through the window in the tiny room where Nashi and Kish spent the night, Nashi was the first to wake up. She looked at Kish's sleeping face and smiled.

_He stayed._ She got up off the table and folded up her blanket. The wound on her back had disappeared as if like magic. _It feels like I've never gotten hurt._ She walked out of the room and to her dressing room to get ready for work.

"It almost feels like yesterday, was just a dream." She said. As she walked upstairs to the cafe, she stopped short when she heard voices.

"I'm sorry sir, she's not here right now." Ryou said to someone.

"Nashi hasn't come in. She's usually at school at this time." Keiichiro added on.

"Where are you keeping her?!" Nashi backed away from the door.

_Miroki!_

"I know you hid her somewhere! Tell me where she is before I start tearing this entire place apart to find her!" She heard something break and jumped. She moved closer to the door and watched everything from the little crack under the door.

"I don't know where she is." Ryou said. "She's not here. How many times do I have to say it!"

"I know that you're lying! You're hiding her somewhere!" Miroki shouted out. Nashi walked away from the door and back to the room. Kish was already awake.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Miroki's upstairs." She answered. "He know's I'm alive." She was trembling all over and her voice sounded shaken. Kish grabebd her hand and led her out the back.

"He can't find you." He pulled her towards the forest. Every now and again he looked back to make sure they weren't being followed. After some time, they stopped to catch their breath.

"Kish, why didn't you just teleport us away?" Nashi asked. He didn't answer.

"Nashi... where I'm about to take you," Nashi started to feel slightly worried about what he might say, "it's not somewhere I can teleport you." He started leading her deeper into the forest.

"I'm telling you! She's not here!" Ryou was still having a fit that Miroki is still there.

"Then you won't mind letting me look around?" He asked. Keiichiro had just returned from the back.

"We don't mind at all." He said. Ryou looked at him funny.

"Alright." He started looking around he back.

"Keiichiro, what are you-"

"She's not here." He said. "Neither is Kish."

"Nani?"

The forest seemed to get darker and darker the farther they went. Nashi started getting an eerie feeling. She didn't want to bother asking where he was taking her since he might not give her a straight answer. She started hearing something as they progressed. It sounded like music.

"Do you hear it?" Kish asked her.

"Yes." She said. They reached an opening and went through. There was a gaint glowing pond. Ksih started walking towards the water.

"Come." Nashi followed. He started into the water. Once more, she followed him. As she touched the water, she felt nothing. "It's an illusion. This was the last remaining thing created by my people." As they went farther and farther inside the water, the music played louder. It was coming from beneath the surface. "Don't be afraid." As her head made it beneath the surface, she saw almost a new world. "I found this place when I was you enemy. This is the last thing left behind by my people. It's a sacred place. This song you hear is only something that my people can understand."

"It's very pretty." She started a kind of warmth inside her heart. There was something telling her that all her worries had melted away.

"Do you still have the ring?"

"Yes." She reached into her pocket and pulled out the ring.

"Listen, this may seem sudden..." she looked at his face. It seemed to have a very sincere look to it. "I need to know, how much do you love me?"

"When you first came here, when I met you, even though it was hard for me to think of, I was already in love with you." Nash explained. "As time passed, and you were always there to protect me and take care of me, my love grew even more. Even though it was wrong, I always wanted to be there by your side. I love you more than anything in this universe. Even if you leave me, I'll wait for your return, even if it takes an eternity. If you didn't love me I would support your disicions and let you be happy. You've been the only person I have truely cared about." Tears started dripping down her cheeks. "Wh-why is this...?" She wiped them away. "Why are tears coming out?" Kish took the ring from her hands. She reached out for her hand and placed the ring on one of her fingers.

"Then you must answer this one question..."

---- ---- ---- ----

"I wonder how Nashi's doing." Mint said.

"Me too. I hope that Nashi onee-chan and Kish onii-kun weren't found." Pudding said.

"Well, they were able to get out of the cafe without Miroki seeing them." Ryou said. "I'm sure they'll be fine." Ichigo looked out the window to see if either of them were there.

"I hope she comes back soon. I'm really worried about her." Ichigo sat down and rested her elbows on her knees.

"I'm sure they'll be back soon." Lettuce said. The door opened and Ichigo jumped up.

"Ichigo?" Masaya walked in.

"Aoyama-kun." She sank back into her chair.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Its just that..." She sighed, "...I thought you were Nashi."

"Where is she?"

"We're not sure. Miroki was here earlier and it would have been terrible if she was found. But she disappeared without a trace."

"I'm sure she'll turn up soon." Masaya walked over to Ichigo and hugged her. "Besides, she's a lot like you Ichigo." Ichigo nodded.

"She's always turned up." Mint said. "She'll be just fine."

"Does anyone hear someone singing something?" Lettuce asked. Everyone closed their eyes and listened. They did hear someone singing.

"Nashi!" Ichigo bolted out the door and into the forest. She stopped a little ways in and Nashi was standing in front of what seemed to be some sort of relic. _What is she doing?_ Ichigo heard some music play. (OK, singing time! This is Blue Flow from Haibane Renmei)

_Naze Wasuratai no?  
Nee Omoidashite  
Atatakai hoho ni furu  
Namida no negai_

_Naze Furue nagara  
Ima Motome au no?  
Kimi dake o nando demo  
Dakishimetai_

_Aoi hoshi no umi  
Namima ni tadayou  
Kiete yuku kanashimi wa  
Ashitae no inori na no  
Blue Flow_

_Luna Ukaba yoru wa  
hora Yume no sora ga  
Sarigenai unmei no  
Kanata ni maneku_

_Mada Mayoi nagara  
Ima Yonde mita no  
Kimi dake ga motsu kokoro  
Tashikametai kara_

_Aoi hoshi o mite  
samishii to omou toki  
Sono omoi Uketomeru  
Yasashisa ni naritai no  
Blue Flow_

_Aoi hoshi no umi  
Namima ni tadayou  
Kiete yuku kanashimi wa  
Ashitae no inori na no  
Blue Flow_

Ichigo did nothigh. She just watched her sister as she sang this song.

_Where did she learn this?_ She thought. Nashi turned her head and saw Ichigo standing behind a tree.

"Ichigo?"

"Nashi." Ichigo walked out from behind the tree. "Everyone was worried about you, and I could hear your voice, so I came looking for you."

"Sorry I worried you." Nashi said. "Kish brought me to a secret hiding place."

"He did?"

"Mm Hm." She covered her ring so she couldn't see.

"So, what is that song you were singing? I've never heard you sing that one before."

"It's a sacred song, or so I'm told." Nashi asnwered.

"Really? That explains the music in the air." She looked up into the trees and could hear the music continue to play.

"Actually-" Nashi covered her mouth before she could say any more.

"What?" Nashi started laughing.

"Nothing. Nothing." She didn't want to tell her about the secret place.

_"You can't tell anyone that this is here. This will be our secret."_

She promised not to tell about the area under the lake. She walked passed her sister and towards the cafe.

"Nashi, are you alright?" Ichigo asked running after her. You don't seem like yourself."

"Don't be silly. I'm perfectly fine-" She ran into a tree. "Itai (that hurt)."

"Nashi! You need to look where you're going." Ichigo grabbed her arm and started for the cafe. "You're definately not well. Come on." When they reached the cafe, they stopped right in front of the door when they heard a familiar voice.

_"Where are you hiding her!"_ Miroki returned to the cafe.

"Maybe it would be best if I took you home." Ichigo pulled her away from the door and they started down the street. When they reache dhome, they were completely out of energy.

"You didn't have to run so fast Ichigo." Nashi said. "It's not like he saw us or anything."

"Is that so?" They looked up and Miroki was sitting in the tree next to their house.

"Busted." Nashi said.

"Nashi, run!"

"Oh no you don't!" She tried to get away but Miroki used what looked like a whip and it wrapped around her and he pulled her towards him. "This is mine!"

"I only belong to Kish!" Nashi broke free and started running.

"Nashi!" Ichigo was going to run after her, but Miroki used the whip again and tied her to the tree.

"I can't have you interfere." He said before teleporting away. Masaya passed the house and saw Ichigo tied up.

"Ichigo."

"Aoyama-kun!" He rushed over to her and started untying her.

"What happened?"

"It was an alien."

"You mean, those people that tried to destroy all the humans like before?"

"Yes." She reached for her pendant and started transforming. "MEW MEW STRAWBERRY! METAMORPHO-SIS!"

"We have to hurry." Masaya said.

"Wait! Can you become the Blue Knight?" Ichigo knew that Masaya was only able to become the Blue Knight because he was Deep Blue. But since Deep Blue is gone, she's thinking he can't. But, he sudden;y started to transform.

"What? How did this happen?" This was a major shock for Ichigo as well.

"If you became the Blue Knight, that means..." There was a large explosion and they heard someone scream.

"Nashi!"

---- ---- ---- ----

Nashi flew backwards and landed flat on her back. Miroki started laughing.

"You're useless without your pendant. There's no way you can beat me." He started tossing the psndant into the air. "There's only one way that you can be saved. You know what you must do."

"NO! No matter how many times you tell me, I'm not going to be yours! Besides, Kish has already-" She covered her mouth again, but with the hand with the ring.

"That ring." He looked at her face and saw she was hiding something. "I see. He asked you THAT, didn't he? On our planet, if a boy was to give a girl that ring, he was going to ask her THAT." He smirked. "Did you say 'yes'?"

"Well, I didn't know what I was suppose to say." Nashi said. "He gave me some time to answer."

"So, you didn't say yes." She started to feel guilty. "You love him yet you didn't say yes."

"Shut up!" She started to cry. "Even if I didn't say yes right away, that doesn't mean I don't love him! I love him more than anything! He's the only boy for me!"

"Then allow me to end your life!" He threw a sword at her, and this time, Kish wasn't there to save her. Ichigo and Masaya were still on their way. There was no way for her to dodge it since all her energy was used up. The sowrd was just a small ways away, then... CRASH! She looked down and saw that the sword didn't even peirce her chest. It broke her heart pendant. The crystal shattered.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

"I missed. Usually I'm a good shot." He shrugged. "Well, breaking that stupid necklace was the next best thing." Nashi fell numb. That necklace was very special to her.

"No. Why? How did this happen?" She picked up the sword and clutched it in her hands. "You'll pay for this." She came at him. Eh blocked the sword she was using.

"Nashi! What are you doing! You can't use that!" Miroki shouted.

"Oh yeah? Try me!" She pushed him and was able to graze his side. A small bit of blood trickled down his side.

"You cut me, with my own sword." His eyes started glowing. Nashi felt a chill go down her spine. "Prepare to die!" He pinned her down to the ground and raised a blade over her.

"Yamete (stop)!" They both looked and saw Ichigo and the Blue Knight.

"Mew Ichigo! Blue Knight-san!" Nashi was beaming.

"You! How dare you interfere!" Miroki screamed.

"How dare YOU kidnap my sister and try to kill her!" Ichigo shouted back.

"I cannot allow you to kill Ichigo's sister." Masaya said. Miroki jsut gazed at the Blue Knight.

"Master Deep Blue." He jumepd over and bowed before him. "You've survived, Master Deep Blue."

"Deep Blue is dead!" Nashi said.

"If the Blue Knight is here, then Master Deep Blue is alive you stupid girl!" NAshi wasn't too surprised at Miroki.

"You know, for someone who's suppose to like me, you really don't know the first thing about love."

"Shut up!" He prepared to throw the blade at her...

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!"

Stopped right at the last moment.

"Now leave! Don't come near my sister again!" Ichigo said. Miroki smirked again.

"I can't guarantee that." He stood up. "Remember Nashi, you better give him your answer him. I'll be waiting to get you if you say no." He disappeared.

"Nashi, what's he talking about?" Ichigo asked. Nashi said nothing. She was too preoccupied with the shattered necklace. "Did he do that?"

"Yes. My matching necklace is destroyed." Ichigo walked over and helped her pick up the shards. She noticed the ring she was wearing.

"Nashi, what is that?" Nashi jumped backwards and hid it.

"What are you talking about?" She started giggling.

"Nashi, you're hiding something. What is that ring for? And what does Miroki mean when he said 'when you say no'?" Nashi knew she couldn't hide it any longer. Besides, she'd have to tell her sometime.

"Ichigo," she took her sisters hands, "The truth is..."

"What is it?" Masaya asked. Nashi swallowed heavily.

"Kish... well he... umm..."

"Out with it!" Ichigo demanded. Nashi took a deep breath.

"KISH ASKED ME TO MARRY HIM!"

* * *

I'll kill the power there. Anyways, I'm watching another anime now. I've finished Haibane Renmei and I'm watching Ultra Maniac! I read the manga and it was pretty good, the anime really cracks me up though. So, please be patient for the next chapter. It's going to be rough trying to get computer time during school days. Not including today! It was a snow day! Byebye! 


	19. Chapter 19

Sugar baby love! Kuchibiru ni! Namida no rouge! Sorry about that. I started watching Little Snow Fairy Sugar. The beginning theme is so cute! I've been thinking about learning the little dance they do too. Anyways, moving on!

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

For the next couple days, Nashi stopped going to school and has not shown up at the cafe. Ichigo and the others started getting worried about her. She even gave up drama club a little while ago too.

"This doesn't seem like her." Lettuce said. "Could she be sick?" Ichigo shook her head.

"It can't be that." She remembered Nashi's exact words.

_"Ichigo! You must promise not to tell the others!"_

_Nashi, you say not to tell, but you haven't been around for a while. _Ichigo was too deep in thought and couldn't hear who was calling her.

"Ichigo!" Mint snapped her fingers in front of her face and Ichigo jumped. "You dropped the tray." She looked down and saw the shattered plates.

"Oops."

"Maybe you're unwell." Pudding said. "You should hurry home." Lettuce put her hand on Ichigo's forehead.

"You do feel a bit warm." (I also forgot to mention that Masaya is working in the cafe too)

"I'll walk you home Ichigo." Masaya took her hand.

"Um, I guess I should go home." Ichigo said. "Just let me get changed." She walked to the back. As she reached the door to the changing room, Ryou stopped her before she went in.

"Ichigo. Make sure that Nashi is alright." Ichigo nodded. "I don't think that her absence is due to any illness.

_You don't know the half of it._ Ichigo thought. After getting changed, Masaya walked her home.

"Aoyama-kun."

"Yes?"

"What if someone suddenly asked you to marry them out of the blue. But it is someone that you care about deeply, but you're not sure if you're ready yet?" He smiled.

"Well, I would just ask myself what the right thing to do is. Why are you asking?" Ichigo looked away.

"It might have something to do with Nashi. We're the only ones who know she was asked this." They reached the front door. "I should probably go check on her." Ichigo walked upstairs. "Make yourself at home!" Masaya walked to the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"I wonder if she's alright?" Ichigo screamed. Masaya quickly ran upstairs and opened the door. "What's-" He noticed taht Ichigo was the only one in the room.

"Nashi's gone!"

---- ---- ---- ----

Nashi returned to the lake from a couple days ago. She just stood at the edge of the water and listened to the mysterious music. She touched the water and watched the ripples move in all directions. She took out a small bag from her pocket that contained the shards of the necklace Miroki broke.

"I'll kill him." She squeezed the bag. One of the shards broke through and pierced her hand. "OUCH!"

"What's wrong?" Kish sat down next to her. "What's in there?" Nashi's heart started sinking.

"It's the necklace." She said. "Miroki smashed it."

"What?"

"I've been thinking about what you said."

"You mean my proposal?" Nashi nodded. "Do you have an answer?"

"I..." She sighed. "I don't know what to say."

"Why?"

"Well, I'm still too young to get married. But, I love you more than anyone in the universe. I'm having the same mixed feelings like when I had to fight you." She placed the bag in her pocket. "I just... don't know." He placed one hand on her head.

"Don't worry. I wasn't expecting you to say yes too soon." He laughed a little bit. "I don't want to force you."

"So you, don't mind if we wait?"

"It's no problem. Don't get too worried that I'll get mad." Nashi's eyes started to sparkle.

"How touching." They looked in the sky and Miroki was over-head. "But, since she didn't say yes..." He held out his blades and created a giant bubble. He threw it at Nashi and she was trapped inside. "The time has finally come. I will reawaken Master Deep Blue and we will reclaim this planet." The bubble floated up to him. "And this little Earthling, will become my princess."

"In your dreams!" Nashi screamed.

"You'll have no choice." He said. "I was going to have Kish executed for treason, but if you care for him like you say you do, you would become my princess to save him." Her heart sank again.

"Nashi, don't worry about what happens to me! No matter what, you have to keep your freedom!"

"Silence!" He pointed one of his blades at him and sent a surge of lightning at him.

"Leave him alone!" Nashi cried out.

"I won't let you interfere." He said quietly, thinking she wouldn't hear him. He was wrong.

"NOOOOOO!" She transformed into her mew mew form. "RIBBON PEAR DOUBLE SHOT!" She spun herself around and sent a surge of shots at the walls of the bubble and popped it.

"What!?" She fell into the water to the sacred place. Miroki started after her but Kish pushed him away.

"I won't allow you to take her away!"

"Then you leave me no choice but to kill you." Another blade appeared in his hand. "Prepare yourself, I'm going to send you straight to hell!"

"Indigo Comet Blade!" Miroki was hit by the Blue Knight's attack.

"Sorry we took so long." Ichigo said. "Is Nashi with you?"

"She was." He answered. A small tiger walked out of the water and shook herself dry.

"Meow." What she really said was: _"I'm OK."_

"Nashi." Ichigo picked up the tiger. "Don't scare me like that."

_"Gomen."_ Nashi said.

"Be prepared for what you've done." Miroki said. "The time will be upon you humans soon. The day of your destruction is coming." He disappeared.

"What does he mean?" Ichigo asked.

_"Could it have something to do with Deep Blue's awakening?" _Nashi wondered. Masaya started feeling weird. _"Masaya?"_

"What's wrong with me?" He said.

"Oh no." Ichigo said. "Could it be Deep Blue?"

"Get out of here! Get the other mew mews!" Masaya said.

"Ichigo, lets go!" Kish yelled. Nashi put one of her paws on Ichigo's shoulders.

_"We have to get out of here."_ She said, since Ichigo can understand her. Ichigo started running.

"Nothing can stop Deep Blue from coming out! We have to get the other mew mews quickly!"

_"So does that mean the fighting isn't over?"_ Nashi sighed. She kissed her sister and returned to normal. "When will the fighting stop?"

"I'm not sure, but the best we can do is stop Deep Blue from taking the planet." Kish said. "What's worse, Miroki will be helping him." Nashi looked towards the lake.

"Then we can't waist time, can we?" They continued to the cafe.

---- ---- ---- ----

"I wonder how they're doing." Lettuce said.

"Maybe something happened to them." Mint said. Zakuro was looking out the window.

"Or they could be at the door right now." She said and all three of them burst through the doors.

"We have an emergency!" Ichigo said.

"Deep Blue's alive!" Kish said.

"But, I thought he was destroyed months ago." Ryou said.

"Apparently, he lived." Nashi said. "We have to fight him again."

"Where is he?" Ryou asked. A strong wind came into the cafe. A dark figure appeared in the doorway.

"Deep Blue." Ichigo and Nashi said at the same time.

"So, you really did come back." Kish said.

"Yes." He said. "After that fool killed me, I was put back to sleep for some time."

_Sleep?_ Nashi thought.

"But someone woke me up." Miroki appeared next to him.

"At your service, Master Deep Blue." He knelt before him. Nashi started growling.

"Foolish girl." He sent another blast at Ichigo and Nashi.

"Nashi, transform back into Mew Pear!" Ichigo said. Nashi grabbed her pendant and transformed back.

"We can't fight here." Zakuro said.

"It's too small." Pudding said. The entire building exploded.

"It's bigger now!" Nashi said.

"RIBBON MINT ECHO!"  
"RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH!"  
"RIBBON PUDDING RING INFERNO!"  
"RIBBON ZAKURO SPEAR!"  
"RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!"  
"RIBBON PEAR DOUBLE SHOT!"

The attacks just bounced off of something before getting a chance to hit him.

"What happened?" Mint asked.

"He must be using a barrier." Kish said.

"Good guess." Miroki said. "The imperial ship should be arriving soon." They looked in the sky and found a giant ship above them.

"Good. Come Miroki." Deep Blue teleported into the ship. Miroki followed.

"This is going to be either really short, or really long." Nashi said.

"I know that Deep Blue is still Masaya, but this time, I won't just sit here and sulk like before." Ichigo said.

"It's all or nothing." Mint said.

"Time to take down some more bad guys!" Pudding said.

"This time, we'll make sure he's gone for good." Lettuce said.

"The final battle begins again." Zakuro said.

"I might be able to teleport you in there." Kish said. "But it's going to take a lot of energy."

"Then maybe you'll need some help." Everyone turned and saw Pai and Tart.

"When did you get here?" Kish asked.

"Not too long ago." Pai said.

"After we saw the imperial ship here, we thought we would check in with you." Tart said. "Especially since Kish hasn't kept in touch for a while."

"I was busy!" He shouted.

"With your girlfriend." Pai said. Nashi and Kish's faces turned red. "We don't have much time." They created a giant bubble around the mew mews and they teleported to the ship.

* * *

I'm stopping right here for now. I'm just lazy, got it? Anyways, I'm also working on a new series. It's going to take place in my favorite movies and anime and what ever I feel like.

Sugar: Please promise to visit us soon!

Me: You're not suppose to be here! SAGA!

Ichigo: She's visiting US next, you stupid fairy!

Sugar: I'm not stupid!

Saga: SUGAR!

Me: Well, I better get things straightened up around here. Byebye!


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry it took so long to write this. I've been having a mental block. Vacation is finally here! I'm so happy! Anyways, I'm working on another story now too so it might be a little hard catching up on things.

**_Chapter Twenty_**

As they entered the ship, the inside looked a lot more different than before. The hallway just didn't go straight like before, there were more hallways than before as well.

"How can we find the way?" Pudding asked.

"We might need to split up." Zakuro said.

"We need to stay on our guard at all times too." Nashi said. "Remember, if Miroki is working for Deep Blue, he might try taking us down one by one."

"It might be harder to find him too." Ichigo said. "Last time, he had the Mew Aqua inside him, but it was released when he was defeated. We might not be so lucky this time."

"OK, let's make our groups." They decided to go into groups of three. Lettuce, Zakuro, and Pai in one group. Tart, Pudding, and Mint in the next. Ichigo, Nashi, and Kish in the last. "Lets go!" They ran off into different directions.

Mint was a little upset since she wanted to be in Zakuro's group.

"How come I was stuck with you two?" She complained.

"Is that a problem?" Tart asked.

"Let's not fight now." Pudding said. They came to three new hallways. They would have to split up from their groups.

"I'll take the straight path." Tart said.

"I'll take the left." Pudding said. They went theyre seprate ways.

There was no diference in the first group. They came to another three hallways. Zakuro went forward, Lettuce went left, and Pai went right.

But for the last group, there were two paths.

"Who will go with who?" Nashi looked at the two paths.

"I'll go this way." She said and went to the one on the right.

"Let me come too." Kish said. Nashi just smiled.

"I want you to protect my sister." She said. "Besides, if something did happen to me, you know that Miroki wouldn't hurt me. Please protect Ichigo." She kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll look after Ichigo."

"Arigato." Nashi said and took off.

"Will she be alright?" Ichigo asked.

"She's pretty tough." Kish said. "I think she can handle it." They made their way down the left passage. Things seemed a little too peaceful. But... They heard someone scream.

"Pudding?" Ichigo said. Kish heard something snap.

"Ichigo, look out!" He pushed her and a smokescreen was set off.

"Kish!" When the smoke lifted, he was gone. "Where'd he go?" She saw a shadow creep up behind her and she screamed.

"Ichigo!" Zakuro heard the cat-earred girl scream and started running faster. after the echo disappeared, she stopped running. "What happened to her?" The floor opened up underneath her and she fell in.

Pai looked around seeing that he wasn't really getting anywhere.

"This ship is impressive." He said. He found a hallway off to the side. "Where does that lead?" He saw someone coming. It was Tart. "Tart? What are you doing here? Where are the others?" Tart said nothing. He raised his hand and created an energy field. "No, you're being-" the field hit him before he could finish.

Lettuce started getting weird feelings inside that there was something happening to all her friends. She was right. She heard another scream. This time, it was Mint.

"I hope everyone's alright." Someone snuck up behind her and knocked her out.

Nashi continued down the long hallway. So far there hasn't been anything strange in her perspective. It's been some time since she split up from Kish and Ichigo and was starting to get worried. She just wanted to stop Deep Blue and Miroki before it was too late.

"Hey, honey." Her eye twitched. Miroki appeared in back of her.

"What do you want?!" She shouted.

"Now, that's no way to talk to a prince now is it?" She knew he was just toying with her.

"You may be a prince, but there's no way in hell I'd listen to you!" He quickly grabbed her.

"Then maybe you'd like to see your friends." He teleported them to the main chamber where Deep Blue was. In back of him were five pods. Each one had the five mew mews inside. "As for your beloved Kish and his friends..." He snapped his fingers and they appeared in front of them. "...they're under my control."

"You're sick!" Nashi screamed.

"Why do you bring this human before me?" Deep Blue asked.

"Master Deep Blue, with your permission, I would like to keep this one for myself." Nashi looked at Kish and saw his eyes were cold. They almost looked dead.

"Very well." Deep Blue said. "Since you've proven yourself loyal, I will allow you to keep that girl."

"There's no way I'll let you take advantage of me!" Nashi yelled and broke free of his grip.

"You know Nashi, I was going to take you back to my home planet. I was going to make you a princess. But..." He threw me onto the ground. "...I'll let your precious Kish destroy you." He snapped his fingers and Kish lunged towards her. Nashi jumped backwards and avoided his attack.

"Kish, it's me!" Nashi said. "Don't you remember?" He managed to get a hold of her and pinned her down to the ground.

"All humans must be destroyed." He said. Nashi started struggling. Kish called for one of his swords and aimed for her neck. He raised it high above his head.

"Gomenasai, Kish." Nashi pointed a pistol at shot. He flew backwards. "If I must fight you," the second pistol appeared in her hand, "then I'll have no choice but to do so." He regained his balance and came back for another attack. She jumped out of the way and fired two shots at him. They missed.

"You know I can make him stop. All you have to do is give yourself to me." Miroki said.

"I'll never give in to you!" She shouted.

"You're digging your own grave." He snapped again and Tart and Pai responded. "Get her!" They joined in the battle. Three against one, that wasn't what I planned. Kish swung one of his blades and managed to cut her arm. She stopped and grabbed onto the cut, trying to stop it from bleeding. "You can't hope to win. You're worthless without your precious friends and you can't hope to kill the one you love."

"You're right." She said. "I don't want to hurt my friends. I also don't want to hurt the one I love. I may not be the strongest in the group and that I have mostly relied on others to help me, but this time..." She held something in her other hand, it was the engagement ring Kish gave her. she held up her hand and slowly placed it on her finger. "...I WILL SAVE EVRYONE!" Something appreared in front of her. It was the pendant to her necklace that Miroki shattered. The shards started to put themselves together.

"What is this?" Deep Blue looked at the light being hown from the pendant. Miroki was in amazement.

"Waht is going on?" Miroki questioned. "Get her!" The three aliens came at her. She looked at them then forced them back.

"This is no longer your time." Nashi said. She began to reach for the pendant, but someone swiped it first.

"Nashi, no!" Nashi looked at the one who took the pendant.

"Rika."

"Don't use the pendant! It's a dangerous object. It could destroy you!"

"Shut up!" Miroki threw a sword at Rika and it went right through her. She fell to the ground.

"Rika-san!" Nashi ran over to her friend.

"Nashi..." Rika began, "y-you must... save your... friends."

"Rika-san."

"Be... careful." Her eyes closed. Nashi checked for a pulse, but there was none.

"RIKA-SAN!"

"Foolish half-breed." Miroki said. "She chose her demise."

"I will never forgive you." She took the pendant from her friend's hands and turned back to Miroki. "I will never let you harm my friends, ever again!" The pendant around Kish's neck began to react. It disappeared then reappeared next to Nashi's. "With these, I will become a new being."

_Nashi._ She could hear Kish's voice in her head.

_"Nashi, when I returned home with Pai and Tart, we returned as heroes."_

_"That's so great!"_

_"Since the prince disappeared years ago, they thought that the three of us could take the title."_

_"That's even more amazing! I'm so happy for you."_

_"Pai declined since he thought it would be boring and Tart declined because he didn't think the royal type would really work for him."_

_"And you?"_

_"I accepted."_

_"That's wonderful!"_

_"That's why I wish to ask you... will you be my princess?"_

_Kish..._ She grabbed the pendants and placed them on her mew pendant. _I... I..._

"You will always be my prince!" She was surrounded by a large light. Deep Blue created an energy field to protect himself. As the light receaded, Nashi was revealed with a new outfit in a silver color. There were two marks on her forehead. One was red and one was blue. On her sides, there were two ninja swords. She drew her swords and revealed the inscriptions on the blades. On the right one, there were the words: love, peace, warmth. On the left: sadness, hatred, frozen.

"What is this?" Deep Blue said. "Who are you?"

"Me?" Nashi said. "I'm just a mew mew." She slashed her sword in the direction of the three aliens and a giant light surrounded them. When the light faded, they fell to the ground.

"Why you!" Miroki drew his blades and came at her. She disappeared. "Come out!"

"I'm right here." She appeared in back of him. Before he had the time to turn around, she stabbed him in both sides of his chest. He fell down, dead.

"You are different from the mew mews." Deep Blue said.

"I'm no different. I just haven't been at my full potential." She let go of the swords and they just started floating. "This is the end." She started glowing. Kish had finally regained his concsiousness.

"Nashi! Don't do it! You'll die!" She glanced at the awake alien and smiled.

"Goodbye, Kish. I love you." The light started shining brighter and brighter.

"NASHI!" The light started getting bigger and brighter, making Nashi's figure less visible, then she was no longer seen.

_"This world has to be filled with love and light. That is what I wish."_ The ship disappeared and the light began to spread across the city, and soon to different parts of the world. But the light quickly faded. The mew mews were released from the pods. They woke up when the sun hit their faces.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked.

"We're free!" Pudding said. "We got out!"

"But how?" Lettuce asked.

"Hey, where's Nashi?" Mint asked. They heard someone sobbing. They turned around and saw the green-haired alien with tears in his eyes. They walked over to him and saw Nashi in his lap. She was stone cold.

"She's dead." He said. Pai and Tart sat next to him. Masaya walked up to them.

"She did that, do stop Deep Blue once and for all. But she gave her own life to do so." Ichigo started crying.

"Nashi, you idiot. Why did you have to do something so reckless?" Masaya wrapped his arms around her and tried to comfort her.

"Nashi?" Pudding knelt down next to her friend. "Please wake up."

"It's no use Pudding." Tart said, placing one hand on her shoulder. Zakuro knelt down next to Kish.

"She probably wanted it to end like this. To save all those she cares about." She took her left hand and held it in hers. The gem in the center of the ring started to shine "You gave this to her, right?" He looked at the ring on her hand.

"Yeah." He said. He looked down at the sleeping mew and tears began to fall on her face.

_Come on Kish._ He could head. _Don't look so down. It's never goodbye. I want you to smile._

She had both the heart pendants around her neck. He removed one of them and placed it around his neck. The gems started to glow a bright red. A single light started shining from Kish's pendant towards Nashi's. Her cheeks started getting some color and she steadily started breathing.

"Nashi!" Mint jumped down to see the life steadily regain itself inside her. When the light vanished, Nashi started opening her eyes.

"O... hai... yo." Nashi said. Ichigo hit her on the head.

"BAKA! We thought you were dead!" She screamed.

"You're a bad girl." Lettuce said.

"Faker!" Pudding said.

"But I wasn't faking." Nashi said. Ryou and Keiichiro ran up to them.

"What happened?" Ryou asked. "There was a massive energy reading coming from right here." Everyone looked at each other.

"Nothing happened." Nashi said.

"Something had to have happened." Keiichiro said.

"Nope." Ichigo said. "Nothing at all." They started laughing.

"Nashi," Ryou pointed to the ring around her finger. "what is that?" She looked at the ring and smiled.

"Well, It's a engagement ring." She said.

"Why do you have an engagement ring?" Mint asked.

"I think I understand why." Zakuro said. "It has something to do with Kish right?"

"Um... well..." She started getting nervous.

"It's OK if you tell them." Kish said. Nashi nodded.

"I'm getting married." She said cheerfully.

"So, you accepted?" Ichigo asked.

"Yep." Pai walked over to Nashi and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You know he has a girlfriend back home right?" That got to her.

"WHAT!?!?!?"

"I'm joking." He said. "He's always been serious about you. Even when we were fighting you, you've been everything he would even think about."

"Really?"

"It's the truth." Kish said. "I just wanted to have a little fun with you at first because you were so cute. I just told myself that you'd be an interesting toy. But then, that night on the boat, that's when I truely fell for you. But you just played along like it was a joke."

"You were my enemy then. I didn't know what I was suppose to think." Nashi said. She looked down at the feet.

"Your feelings were mixed up." He corrected. "But then, after the fight at Tokyo Tower, that's when you realized it." He walked over to her and hugged her. "Even if you refused me, I wouldn't give up on you. You were the only one..." He paused for a moment. "...the only one, I could truely love."

"Kish..." Before she said anything else, he sealed her mouth in a kiss.

"Even if you hated my guts, I would have made you mine sooner or later." Nashi started blushing.

"Oi, Kish. The council wanted you to come back to certify you." Pai said.

"Yeah, you better get back home soon." Tart said. Kish walked towards his friends but looked back at Nashi.

"Dont worry, You're going to become the prince on your planet right?" She said smiling. He knew inside, she was hurting since she was thinking she'd have to wait for him.

"Come on! The ship is waiting." Tart said. He sighed and started walking away from the mew mews, but suddenly stopped.

"Come on!" Pai shouted. An evil smirk grew across his face. He disappeared.

"Kish?" She felt herself being lifted off the ground.

"I'm not leaving without my princess." This kind of surprised her.

"Kish! You scared me!" Kish started laughing at the face Nashi made.

"Sorry, but I just couldn't resist." Nashi smiled.

"I guess you'll never change huh?" She looked at her sister.

"You better take good care of her." Ichigo said.

"I will, Ichigo."

"I wonder how you'll explain this to mom and dad." Nashi said.

"I'll think of something." Ichigo said.

"Let's go."

"Hai!" The four of them disappeared.

"He'll take care of her." Masaya said. "They are perfect for each other."

"You're right." Ichigo said. "In the end, everyone is happy."

"Hey, you guys. You better get back to the cafe." Ryou said.

"We know." Zakuro said.

"Last one there does the dishes by thereselves!" Ichigo shouted as she started running. The others started after her.

* * *

OK, time to stop. Yes, this is the last chapter. But if I feel like it, I might add a bonus chapter. But for now, it is finished. So anyways, please review. I'll be looking forward to it. but don't worry, I'll be back. Just keep a close eye out. byebye 


	21. Author's Note Of Doom

-Author's Note **OF DOOM!**-

Hey everyone! It's Squirrellygirl here, at your service!

OK, so, I have a little bit of good news and bad news. The good news is, I found Tokyo Mew Mew A La Mode. The bad news is, I only found volume two.

If I can find the first volume, the it might be possible for me to make more chapters for this story!

If I cannot, you'll all have to be tormented by the fact that Berry won't appear and Nashi won't return from another planet -MWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-

Nashi: That's a little mean, you know?

Me: Yeah, but It took me REALLY long to find A La Mode. There was only one volume in the store.

Ichigo: Well, don't give up yet. You need to get that book and fast if you want this to go anywhere.

Me: geez, I feel like I'm a writer being pressured by her boss.

Nashi: Hey, don't blame us.

Me: I'm not.

Ichigo: So, how's Erik these days?

Me: -blush- I told you to shut up about that!

Nashi: Squirrelly's in love!

Me: I said stop!

Zakuro: You too are alike after all.

Nashi/Ichigo: WE ARE NOT!

Me: Point taken.

Mint: I hope you can find that book. I'm sure everyone wants to know what happens next.

Me: Yeah, yeah. I'll get on that.

Anyways, I'll be on the hunt for the next book even if it kills me. If I can't, then I can't give you new chapters. For now, Sayonara.


	22. BIG MEW MEW UPDATE!

_**BIG MEW MEW UPDATE!**_

I have finally found book one of Tokyo Mew Mew A La Mode! It belonged to a friend so I had to return it which meant I read it once. But I found the chapters on youtube as well. Though I can't read the so tiny and blurry text. But, it's still there.

with this knowledge, I can continue the story. I will work on the chapters as much as I can since I'm working on like three other stories at the same time. But either way, I'll do my best and get as much as I can done to the very last page. Though the chapters might be a little short so I can keep the chapters coming at a reasonable amount.

But, I can't believe how stupid I was to not realize the chapters were on youtube. Well, I am an airhead after all. Oh well.

So, I'll get started on those chapters and please stay tunes for new ones. thank you to all those who like the story. Arigato Gozaimasu!

sincerely yours,

-Squirrellygirl  
A.K.A.  
Momo


	23. Chapter 21

_**Tokyo Mew Mew Part Two!**_

**_Return_**

All was quiet in Cafe Mew Mew. The lights were off and the chairs were placed upside down on the tables.Two dark shadows were peaking in through one of the hearth shaped windows on the doors. The two pairs of eyes scanned the empty cafe.

"Aww." Said one of the figures. "I thought they'd be open today."

"Don't worry." The other figure said. "There's more than one way to find a mew mew."

Elsewhere...

A blond bunny mew mew was in the park. A monster had just arrived out of nowhere. A little strawberry shaped robot popped up next to her.

"It's time to metamorphose!" It said. "Mew Berry!" Berry was confused for a moment, but then decided to transform.

"Mew Mew Berry! Metamorpho-sis!" Her outfit turned into something slightly similar to Ichigo, but was the color white. She also had bunny ears and a cat tail. "RIBBON LOVEBERRY CHECK!" The monster diappeared.

"You did well for your first try." The robot said. But she didn't know she was watched the whole time.

"Wow!" She turned around and saw two people. One was about her age and the other was a little older. "That was incredible!" The next thing Berry realized was that she was on top of a lamp post.

"Wah! Why am I up here?" She lost her balance and fell off. The older person quickly caught her.

"You have to be more careful." She noticed that the voice belonged to a boy.

"But still, you were amazing." The other person said. She removed her light green knit cap and revealed her long blond hair. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Nashi Momomiya." Berry was speachless. She looked up at the boy and saw his bright yellow eyes.

"And, who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Kish." He answered. He gently put her back on the ground.

"Looks like things aren't well in the world." Nashi said sighing.

"Berry!" Berry turned around and saw Tasuku. "Who are these two?"

"Um, they're..." She didn't know what to say.

"Nice to meet you." Nashi reached for his hand. "My name is Nashi. My cousin and I just moved here from Spain."

"I see." He said. "You don't look like foreigners." He examined their faces more closely.

"Everyone says that." Kish said. A seconed monster appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh no." Berry said. Tasuku got in front of her.

"Stand back kid." Nashi said. "Berry, you'll be next, kay?" She nodded. "Mew Mew Pear! Metamorpho-sis!" Nashi was glad to be back in her old mew mew costume again. "Now!"

"Tasuku." Berry said. Tasuku just stared in shock. "I don't want to hide anything from you! Mew Mew Berry! Metamorpho-sis!" She was back in her mew mew outfit.

"Let's rock!" Nashi said whipping out her pistols.

"RIBBON LOVEBERRY CHECK!"  
"RIBBON PEAR DOUBLE SHOT!"

The monster disappeared. The little jelly fish-like creature appeared. Kish grabbed it before it got away.

"Man, I guess we should have taken care of these little things before we left." He made it vanish in his hand.

"Well, that's a real heart breaker." Nashi said. Berry walked over to Tasuku.

"Now you know the truth." She said. "Isn't it cool that I'm a mew mew? Of course, aliens will keep attacking me. So, that's why... I can't... be with you anymore." Her face looked sad, as if she was about to cry. Tasuku smiled and just hugged her.

"Berry you look super cute as a mew mew!" He said. Nashi started laughing.

"But... Tasuku-" Nashi put her hand on her shoulder.

"Berry, it's okay to still be friends with him." She said. "Afterall, when Aoyama-kun found out about Ichigo, they were still going out." Berry'e face turned red.

"Wh-wh-what are you saying?" She asked.

"Well, he is your boyfriend, right?" She asked.

"No! He's my childhood friend!" She said.

"What ever you say." A large smirk appeared on her face. Kish lifted her up in his arms.

"You're so cute when you do that!" She clung to him fiercely, due to her fear of being lifted. Everyone started laughing.

The next morning, Berry was still in a daze from yesterday's insident. Not to mention ganging up with Mew Nashi. But she wondered about the boy she was with. Who was he? She sat at her desk with her chin in her hands and stared out the window.

"Students," Her teacher announced, "we have a new student joining us today. I want you to help her feel welcome." The door opened and in stepped Nashi Momomiya. Berry was in shock.

_What's she doing here?!_ She thought.

"Our new friend is from Spain." The teacher said. "Miss, would you like to introduce yourself?" Nashi nodded.

"Hello, my name is Nashi Momomiya." She bowed to the class.

"Now, please pick a seat anywhere you like." Nashi spotted an empty seat next to Berry. She walked over to it and sat down. Berry took out a small slip of paper and started writing on it She then handed it to Nashi.

_What are you doing here?_ Nashi read to herself. She started writing on the paper and handed it back.

_You'll never know when there's trouble._ Berry read. Next to it was a smilie face. She looked at her and she gave her a thumbs up.

"Now then, I'd like to introduce a special lecturer who will be at our school for a month." A tall handsome man walked into the room.

"How do you do?" He said. "It's very nice to meet you. My name is Yuzen Akizuki." All the girls in the class started blushing. Nashi just sat back in her seat.

"So he's a little cute. Big whoop." She said and placed her hands in back of her head.

"So you're not the type to be easily taken?" Berry asked.

"Yup." She said.

"Now then, I'd like ten students at a time move to the laboratory." Akizuki said. Ten girls then left the classroom. Everyone started talking to one another.

"Man, this is boring." Nashi said. "Then again, I use to always be chased around with paintball guns before." Berry just stared at her.

"Paintball guns?" She repeated.

"That's right." She said.

"Why were you being chased with paintball guns?" She asked.

"There was this boy that was a real pain towards me a while back." She explained. "He would get a bunch of his friends and start shooting me with paintballs. I really hated him."

_And he was the prince on Kish's planet. But that didn't stop me from beating him to a pulp!_ She thought maniacally.

"So, you're cousin." Berry said. "You're really close, right?" Nashi just stared a her then smiled.

"Yeah, you could say that." A devilish smirk appeared on her face. Berry decided not to asked her anymore questions on the matter. She then noticed her left hand and the ring that rested there. She started staring into it. Nashi looked at her and noticed what she was staring at. "You like it?" She asked.

"It's really nice." She said. "Who gave it to you?"

"Someone really special." She said. "It's my engagement ring." Everyone heard her words and started surrounding her.

"You're engaged?" Someone asked.

"But you're so young!" Another commented.

"Yeah, well" She leaned back in her chair, "he's a real sweet guy. Sure he can be a bit of a pain, but he's a good person."

"But how could you be engaged?" Someone else asked.

"Long story, can't get into details." She said as the feet of her chair hit the floor. The classroom door opened.

"The first group is back." Berry said. One of the returning students grabbed her shoulder.

"Akizuki sensei needs you to go to the teacher's room to get him more slides." She said to Berry.

"Oh, okay." She stood up.

"I'll come too." Nashi said. The two girls left the classroom. A chill went down Nashi's spine. "Hey Berry."

"Yeah?"

"Do you feel that?" Berry looked at her in confusion.

"Feel what?"

"I just have this strange feeling." She explained. "Like some thing's about to happen to us."

"Well, I don't feel anything." She said.

"Probably nothing." Nashi said and put the feeling out of mind. As they reached the teacher's room, they started looking for the slides.

"That's strange," Berry said, "there's no slides."

"I can't find any either." Nashi said.

"So, I'll have the pleasure of taking out two birds with one stone." They turned around and found a creepy looking figure by the window.

"Who are you?" Nashi demanded.

"You may call me Your Royal Highness." He said. Nashi started laughing.

"That's the stupidest thing ever!" She shouted.

"Silence!" A swarm of bats came flying at her. "Do not test me."

"Mew Mew Pear! Metamorpho-sis!"  
"Mew Mew Berry! Metamorpho-sis!"

"It's time for a Mew Mew special!" Nashi said. "Time for a butt kicking!" Another swarm of bats was headed towards them.

"RIBBON PEAR DOUBLE SHOT!"  
"RIBBON LOVEBERRY CHECK!"

The swarm disappeared.

"Hm, that was very interesting." He said. "We'll meet again ladies. Farewell." He disappeared.

"Who was that?" Nashi asked.

"I don't know." Berry said. They suddenly heard one of the windows shatter.

"What happened?" They both turned their heads. Berry was shocked to see the green haired alien floating above the broken glass.

"Kish, you broke the window." Nashi said.

"Sorry." He said and sat down on one of the teacher's tables. "But I got the feeling you were in danger and I came as fast as I could." Nashi sighed.

"Every thing's under control." She said. She walked over to him and took his hands. "There's nothing to worry about."

"Well, I don't see any danger." He said looking around. Berry was backed against the wall in shock.

"N-Nashi?" She stuttered. "Wh-who is this?"

"Berry, don't you recognize him?" She asked. "You met him when you met me." It started coming back to her. Her look was even more shocked.

"He's an alien?!" She shouted.

"Well, yes." Nashi said lowering her shoulders. "He is an alien. And, he's my fiance."

"What!" Nashi covered her ears. "How can he be your fiance?!"

"Long story, don't feel like talking." She said.

"Be careful." Kish said. "Tokyo won't be left alone for a while now." He disappeared.

"Great, we return with the planet still a mess." Nashi transformed back. Berry soon transformed afterwards.

"Well, it was one surprise after another meeting you." She said. "I mean, you're a Mew Mew, your boyfriend is an alien, what next?"

"My sister is Mew Ichigo?" She said adding to her little list.

"You're weird." Berry just stared at her.

"What?" Nashi just shrugged. "We better get back to class. The others must be worried."

"I guess you're right." Berry had to agree with her. They were out of the classroom for a long time. They walked through the door to the hall. But they had no idea that four familiar shadows had been watching over them.

_"So, Nashi has returned."_ One of them said. _"And Berry is with her."_

* * *

So? Not bad right? Remember to cut me some slack. Not only am I working on a couple different stories at the same time, but it ain't easy for me to just keep turning to the manga every five seconds. But, at least something os getting done, right? -sniff--sniff- Something smalls good! I'm getting hungry. -rumble- See? Well, time to eat. see youz laterz! baibai!


	24. Chapter 22

_**Together Again**_

Berry and Nashi began making their way back to class.

"Alright Nashi. Tell me what's going on." Berry demanded.

"Look, if I knew any more than I do now, I'd gladly spell it out for you." She said. "I haven't been here since that last fight with that jerk Miroki attacked me!" Her fists were shaking. Berry was starting to get scared. "But, if you really want the details, then you can ask Ryou at Cafe Mew Mew."

_Why didn't I think of that?_ She thought. They were suddenly grabbed from behind.

"Sakurako? Kaoruko?" Nashi started feeling shivers go down her spine.

"Where have you two been?" They asked. "You missed Akizuki sensei's lecture."

"Oh, well, we couldn't find the slides he asked for." Berry explained.

"Well, never mind. Let's go back to the classroom." The two girls started to walk away.

"Nashi, are they acting strange to you?" Berry asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." She answered. "I guess we should head back." They started for the classroom. As they walked in, they noticed that everyone in the classroom seemed to be a little strange.

"Ah, you're late girls." Akizuki said.

"Oh, we couldn't find your slides sensei." Nashi said. "Sorry for missing your lecture."

"That's alright." He said. "I'll just give you the lecture after school today." He said. Nashi needed to think of something.

"Um, sorry. I can't do it today." She said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I heard there were drama try-outs this afternoon and I was gonna give it a shot." Sweat was running down her neck.

"Well, if it's important, then you can take it tomorrow." He said.

"Thank you very much." She said and bowed slightly. Berry looked at her funny then pulled her aside.

_"What are you doing?"_ She whispered.

_"Don't worry." _She said. _"I'm not going anywhere. I'm gonna be watching from outside. If anything happens, I'll be right there."_ Berry nodded.

"Ladies, please sit down." They quickly got to their seats.

--

On the other side of school, Tasuku was sneaking in through a window.

"Berry said that I could get hurt. But I don't want her to face this on her own." He closed the window and started wandering the hallways. "Lets see, her class should be right around..."

"Who are you?" He turned around and saw two girls. "There shouldn't be any boys in this school."

"Um, well-" one of the girls started to attack him. The other started attacking as well. "Hey! Isn't it rude to attack a stranger?" He looked at their eyes. "Are things getting weirder?" Their faces suddenly went blank and they fell to the ground. Kish appeared behind them in his full alien outfit. Tasuku was left in shock.

"They're only stunned. They'll be fine." He said.

"Wh-what the heck!" He sighed.

"Look, you can't just go wandering around like this." He took his arm and started pulling him down the hall.

--

"This concludes our lesson." The school bell finally rang and everyone started packing their things. "Miss Berry, please go to the laboratory for Akizuki-sensei's lecture."

"Yes ma'am." Berry took another glance at Nashi and she gave her a thumbs up. She felt something grab her arm.

"Are you ready for me, Miss Shirayuki?" Akizuki asked.

"Um, yeah." She said.

"I look forward to seeing you tomorrow, Miss Momomiya." He said to Nashi.

"Y-yes sir." She said with a pretend stammer. She watched as he led Berry from the classroom.

_Time to see what's really going on._ She started following them down the hallway. When they reached the laboratory, Nashi went into the next room and ran to the window. She opened it up and grabbed onto the outside tree. Since she had the instincts of a bengal tiger, she didn't have much trouble staying in the tree. She carefully observed from outside.

"Now I wait." She couldn't hear what they were saying from where she was, but she tried to read their lips. She watched Akizuki's movements and felt the hairs on her neck stand on end. When he was getting too close to erry, she realized that something was going on. Then is eyes started to look strange.

_What the heck?_ She then remembered earlier. _That guy!_ She swung from a branch and burst through the window. She was in a cat-like stance when she landed on the ground.

"HENTAI (pervert)!" She shouted and threw her shoe at his face. Berry suddenly snapped out of her trance.

"Nashi." She said in surprise.

"Hmm, I guess I underestimated you, little tiger." He said. Nashi started growling. "I was going to be nice and let your friend die peacefully. Because, I am a nice guy." He suddenly started to transform.

"Royal Highness!?" Berry shouted.

"That's right." He said. "I'm going to give you two a shower of death."

"Berry, run!" Nashi and Berry bolted for the door.

"It's useless to run." He said. "I suppose I'll enlist the help of my beautiful followers."

Berry and Nashi finally stopped running.

"I'm not feeling to well." Berry said.

"You were almost killed." Nashi said. Sakurako and Kaoruko appeared in front of them.

"Guys, everyone's got to get out of here!" Berry said to them.

"Berry, wait!" They grabbed her arms. "Crap. MEW MEW PEAR! METAMORPHO-" but before she could finish, two girls grabbed her fro behind. Nashi tried to struggle but then three more girls grabbed onto her. One of them stole her pendant.

"Akizuki-sensei is waiting for you two." The girls said. Nashi looked at Berry with fearful eyes. Berry couldn't help but share the same fear.

--

Back on the other side of the school. Kish and Tasuku were hiding out in a closet.

"What's wrong with all these girls?" He wondered.

"Um, just who are you?" Tasuku asked. Kish just ignored him.

"I sure ope that Nashi-chan is alright." He said.

"Wait, how do you know her?" he asked.

"I'm her 'cousin'." Kish said. Tasuku was in shock. He then looked around the room and saw a bunch of costumes.

"This room must be for drama club." He started walking around and found some school uniforms and some wigs. He grabbed the uniforms and threw one to Kish. "Put it on."

"What?" he asked.

"Just do it. If we walk around like this we're gonna keep getting beaten." Kish sighed and started changing.

--

Nashi and Berry were brought back to Akizuki. Nashi was still trying to struggle and had about six girls holding her.

"My, my." He said. "If you two would have listened to me without a fuss, your deaths would have been painless."

"What are you going to do with our classmates!?" Berry shouted.

"Nothing, as long as they do as I say." He said as he walked over to them. "And as long as they complete my order. To destroy the mew mews." With one quick slash, he tore their uniforms slightly. He looked over to Nashi. "You lied about drama try outs young lady. So you'll have to be punished first." He moved her uniform a bit and bit her neck. She winced a little bit. "You certainly have your own uniqueness to you." She started squeezing her eyes shut and tears started down her face.

"Nashi?" Berry saw the fear on her face. Though Nashi has been through much worse, she was definitely scared.

"Now, go to your eternal rest at the hands of your classmates!" All the girls started coming at them.

"No!" They were suddenly pulled away from the swarm.

"Sorry, but these belong to us." They looked up at their saviors.

"Tasuku?" Berry said surprised. Nashi was trying to keep herself from laughing.

"What?" Kish asked.

"You look weird." She said.

"And, what do you expect to do with all my followers surrounding you?" He asked.

"This!" Kish's swords appeared in his hands and he started creating an energy ball.

"We don't want to kill them!" Nashi shouted.

"You two need to run." Berry said. "You'll have a better chance to escape."

"I'm not leaving you behind berry." Tasuku said.

"And I'm not gonna leave my princess all alone either." Kish said. Nashi's cheeks turned pink.

"How touching that you care for each other so much. I'll have to let you spent eternity together in the same grave!" The swarm started towards them.

"Hold it right there buddy!" The mew mews burst inside.

"RIBBON MINT ECHO!"  
"RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH!"  
"RIBBON PUDDING RING INFERNO!"  
"RIBBON ZAKURO SPEAR!"

"We'll never allow you to hurt these people!" Mint said.

"Tokyo mew mew?" Berry and Tasuku were suddenly confused.

"Guys, you're late." Nashi said.

"Nice to see you too." Zakuro said.

"Here's your pendant back!" Pudding threw Nashi her pendant.

"Thanks. Come on Berry!"

"MEW MEW PEAR!-"  
"MEW MEW BERRY!-"

"METAMORPHO-SIS!"

"Time to organize the new Tokyo Mew Mew!" Berry said. "The six of us will defend the future of the earth!"

"Good to see you guys again." Kish said.

"We still have our eyes on you!" They said.

"Yeah yeah."

"Okay, I transformed, but how to I save everyone?" Berry asked.

"The power of mew mew was meant to help people." Mint said.

"Your wish to help your friends will be expressed naturally through your power." Lettuce said.

"Now let's rescue them." Pudding said. Berry was still feeling unsure.

"Berry! Believe in yourself!" Tasuku said.

"He's right." Nashi said. "You can do it." Berry smiled.

"Okay." She started to focus her power. "Here I go! RIBBON LOVEBERRY CHECK!"

"She did it!" Mint said. Akizuki's face suddenly got cut.

"How dare you scar my beautiful face!" He shouted.

"Aw, Mr. white face is starting to get a little cranky." Pudding said. Nashi hugged her.

"I love you Pudding!" She said.

"She hasn't changed." Mint said.

"I won't let any of you leave here alive!" He shouted. His expression suddenly changed.

"Just face it Royal Highness. You lose this round. Give up." Someone appeared behind him.

"Happy Child?"

"Tough break that all six mew mews were together to fight you. But, as the duke would say, we should at least make a graceful exit."

"I guess you're right." He said. They both disappeared. "Till we meet again." Everyone transformed back.

"Your classmates will be fine now." Mint said. In the mean time, you need to come with us."

"What? Come with you where?" Berry asked.

"Where exactly." Nashi said.

"You too." Zakuro said to Tasuku. They all walked down the hall till they reached the super intendant's office. They opened the door and walked inside.

"Here they are." Mint said.

"Thank you." inside, Ryou Shiragane and Keiichiro Akasaka were waiting for them.

"You two." Was all Berry could say. Tasuku jumped in front of her.

"Calm down." Nashi said.

"Good to see you again, Berry Shirayuki. Or rather, Mew Berry." Ryou said. "As of today, you're the new leader of Tokyo Mew Mew."

_EHHH!?_

"Sorry I couldn't help you sooner." He said. "But as of tomorrow, these girls will be transferring to your school. Our enemy won't be able to attack so easily with all six of you together."

"This is gonna be great!" Nashi said. "It's gonna be like the old days again."

"Only we're not attacking aliens this time." Zakuro said looking over at Kish.

"What?" Nashi patted his shoulder.

"Let's all get along." He immediately clung to her.

"You're so cute when you smile like that!" He shouted.

"They DEFINITELY didn't change." Mint said.

"Wait, why are you two back?" Lettuce asked. "I thought that you were on Kish's home planet."

"Yeah, well being a prince isn't all it's cut out to be." Kish said. "So we decided to come back."

"Hey, hold on." Tasuku said. "Can you explain what you said a little more?"

"Well, at first we thought it was a mistake that the genes were injected into Miss Berry." Keiichiro said. "But we found that she was a good match for the genes of a amami black rabbit and the andes mountain cat."

"You're the only member with two animal genes." Ryou said.

"TWO?!" Nashi said. "She has two? How did that happen?!"

"It's a little hard to explain." Keiichiro said.

"Let's save the serious stuff for later." Mint said.

"Time to tour your school!" Pudding said and the girls walked out of the room.

"Well, I'll meet Nashi at home." Kish disappeared. Ryou and Keiichiro were about to leave until...

"Shirogane-san." Ryou looked over at Tasuku.

"Keiichiro, do you mind returning without me."

"Sure." He left them alone.

"What do you want to say? I don't have time to waste." Tasuku suddenly lost it and knocked Ryou onto the ground.

"I won't forgive you if anything happens to Berry!" He shouted.

"We need those girls for the project." He said cooly.

"What was that?!"

"But, if anything does happen to Berry, don't hesitate to kill me." He said. "I've been prepared for that ever since I started this project."

After that long day, everyone finally went home.

"That was crazy wasn't it?" Nashi asked.

"Yeah." She said. "Hey, I wonder where Mew Ichigo is."

"You know, you're right." Nashi said. "I haven't see Onee-chan since before I left."

"So she is your sister." Berry said.

"Yup." Nashi said.

"Berry. Nashi." Tasuku walked up to them. "Why are you two still here?"

"We were waiting for you." Berry said. "Um, Tasuku. I hadn't thanked you yet for earlier. So, thank you."

"Berry." He looked almost surprised. But then he suddenly hugged her. "You're so cute!" She finally broke away from him.

"So, what were you doing?" She asked. He reached his hand out and placed it on her head.

"Don't worry about it." He said. She smiled.

"Aww, that's so cute." Nashi took a quick picture.

"Nashi!" Berry shouted.

"This is a good shot." She said looking at her cell phone.

"Give me that!" She tried to take the phone away.

"No way!" Nashi jumped in the air and was surrounded by a puff of smoke. She suddenly jumped out of the puf as a tiger and ran off with her phone in her mouth.

"How'd she do that?" Berry wondered.

"That was cool." Tasuku said.

--

Kish was sitting in his ship that he landed in a forest next to the park. He camouflaged it as a cabin so no one would be suspicious. It was actually Nashi's idea. The inside also looked pretty normal too. He heard scratching noises outside the door and went to see what it was. When he opened it up, Nashi came inside, still in her tiger form.

"I was wondering where you were." He said and lifted her up. "Time to change you back." He kissed her and she started to change to normal.

"Thanks." She said. "I transformed to escape Berry. I got a great picture of her on my phone." She found the picture and showed it to Kish.

"Aw, how cute."

"My reaction exactly." Nashi started to fall over. Kish caught her in time.

"Hey, you okay?" He noticed that she was sleeping.

_That fight must have been more tiring than I thought._ He lifted her up and brought her to the bedroom. He placed her down on a large bed and pulled some sheets over her. Her nose started twitching.

_"Clean... sheets..."_ She whispered.

"She's just too cute." He said. "I guess returning her home wouldn't be an option right now since she's been gone for a long time." He just shrugged and left the room.

* * *

Hey everyone. Sorry the chapter is really late. I was having a hard time finding the manga again. But luckily O found a web site with SO much manga on it it's unbelievable! It's mangafox(dot)com. Great site. I'm also reading Rozen Maiden, I saw the anime and tried finding the manga but then I found mangafox and found all my favorite manga. I even finished Fruits Basket! FINALLY! I also read through Pretear and will continue with Rozen Maiden and Fushigi Yuugi. Well, I'm off. Byebye!


End file.
